


I Got You

by KR05



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR05/pseuds/KR05
Summary: Set a couple of months after Aidan's death, Kate and Rana are living happily together as a couple when an unusual string of events start to occur.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kate, another beer!”

Kate muttered under breath as she looked across the bar to where her annoying cousin Ryan was swinging his empty pint in her direction. She rolled her eyes as she approached him, snatching the empty glass out of his grubby hands.

“A please would be nice, Ryan.” She snaps at him coldly but Ryan just ignores her. “And just so you know, I’m adding all these drinks to a tab.”

Ryan pulls a face. “My mum owns the place.”

“Doesn’t mean you can drink the place dry for free.” Kate replies pointedly as she finishes up pouring his pint. “Why are you sitting here all alone on a Friday night anyway?”

Ryan shrugs and takes a sip from his freshly made pint before a smirk crosses his lips. “Rana’s busy tonight.” Kate glares at him while reaching over the bar to punch him on the arm. “Ow!” He gasps and rubs his arm in pain, surprised by his cousins strength. “Relax, it was a joke.”

“Ha…Ha…Ha.” Kate replies sarcastically. “You are hysterical.” 

“Take it as a compliment, your girl is hot.” Ryan grins with a wink.

“You don’t need to tell me that, I know. And emphasis on the fact she is my girl.” Kate smirks at him. “You could only dream. She’s way out of your league.”

Ryan scoffs. “Yeah and yours.” He fires back.

Kate shrugs, believing she can’t argue with that one. Rana is beautiful, she knows how lucky she is and she plans on spending every day of the rest of her life showing it.

She turns away from Ryan to head over to a table needing her attention, by the time she takes their order and hands it over to the kitchen Ryan’s attention is now on two petite blondes having drinks at a table by the door. Kate rolls her eyes and pulls her phone out of her back pocket and fires off a quick text to her girl.

Can’t wait until this shift is over. I miss you xx

It doesn’t take Rana long to reply.

I miss you more. See you soon my lovely xx

Kate smiles at the response, feeling her cheeks heat up as she stares down at her phone. 

“Oh god you are smitten aren’t you.” Daniel comments with a smirk as he passes her on his way into the kitchen, his hands full with empty dirty plates. Kate’s blush reddens and she quickly slips her phone back into her pocket, especially when she spots Robert eying her up with a disapproving look. 

A couple of hours later Kate sighs as she eyes up the clock, she still has another 2 hours left of her shift and her feet are killing her. She’s always disliked working Friday nights, hating how busy the Bistro can get but lately it feels a lot worse. Rana has been working overtime at the medical centre, completely running herself ragged, especially since they are in the middle of a law-suit. Between her girlfriends extra hours and her unsociable shifts at the Bistro, they’ve barely had any spare time to spend together just the two of them in what feels like ages.

So much so that tonight Kate had actually booked the night off, hoping to have a quiet night in with her girl with a takeaway and Netflix. Unfortunately, Michelle’s been off sick with a stomach bug meaning that the bistro was short staffed and she had her older cousin pretty much begging her to cancel her night off and work a double shift instead. 

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels a pair of hands cover her eyes. “Guess who.”

The butterflies in her stomach and the way her heart starts pounding uncontrollably immediately give away who is on the other side. She turns around with a huge smile on her face to see Rana grinning.

“Hi,” her girlfriend greets her with bright eyes.

“Hi,” Kate can’t stop her beaming smile as Rana wraps her arms around her neck and leans up to press her lips against hers in a soft kiss. “This is a nice surprise.”

“Well, I’ve just caught up on some paperwork so figured I deserved a glass of wine.” Rana replies pointedly. “Plus, there’s a waitress here who I really fancy so figured I would try my luck.”

“Right,” Kate laughs before kissing her again. “God I’ve missed you today.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Rana kisses her again quickly. “Work was a drag,”

“Still no better?” Kate asks sympathetically as she pulls away, walking around the bar to get her girlfriend a drink. Rana climbs onto a stool at the bar and takes off her jacket while shaking her head. “Sorry babe.” 

“It’s ok.” Rana takes her large glass of red from Kate, a quick thank you passing her lips before continuing. “It’s just a terrible situation. I feel for poor Jack, and the Webster’s, I really do. But sepsis is such a difficult illness to diagnose initially anyway, it’s so unfair to blame it all on Dr. Gaddas.” 

“And you,” Kate replies pointedly, her face darkening as she remembers the incident in Roy’s which left her girlfriend with a busted lip. “They are being unreasonable.”

Rana shrugs and takes a sip from her wine. “I’m hoping the case gets dropped, otherwise I don’t think the Medical Centre will financially be able to stay open otherwise. I don’t want to think selfishly, Jack is the one who’s in the real pain here, but it’s my job, you know? We do so much good for so many people, it’ll be a damn shame for one bad mistake to cause more harm to others.”

“Absolutely.” Kate agrees, reaching across the bar and squeezes her girlfriends hand reassuringly. “It’ll be ok, and if the worst was to happen, we’ll deal with it together as it comes, ok?”

“Ok.” Rana smiles, lifting up Kate’s hand and pressing a kiss against her palm. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but I am the best girlfriend ever.” Kate smirks, her smile widening at the sound of Rana’s giggle. “But, unfortunately, this best girlfriend is currently getting glared at by her boss for ignoring all her customers.” She reluctantly pulls her hand away, Rana laughing as she spots Robert glaring as he pops open a glass of prosecco a few feet away. “Be right back.”

The rest of Kate’s shift went by a lot easier since Rana was around to make it a lot more bearable. Much to Robert’s dismay, she would often stand by her girlfriend for a short chat or a passing kiss between waiting tables. Rana knew she was a distraction, and this probably wasn’t helping their already off-balanced relationship with her soon to be ex-husbands best mate, but she had barely seen her girlfriend all week and she would take what she could get.

By the time the Bistro was ready to close, Robert had had enough and told Kate she may as well just go home since she wasn’t doing much work anyway. Kate rolled her eyes at the comment but didn’t argue, especially since Rana looked so beautiful propped up at the bar waiting for her.

“Come on you,” she smiles as she helps Rana put her jacket back on. “Lets get you home, you look wrecked.”

Rana stifles a yawn as she slips her hand into Kate’s, waving a bye to Daniel before ignoring Ryan’s playful whistle as she passes by. 

The couple both stroll home holding hands, each taking turns to discuss small parts of their day. When they pass by the old Nazir house, they catch Alya on her way in but after a shared glare between the trio they kept on walking without another word.

The flat was quiet by the time they got in, Craig must have already gone to bed or was out for the night. Kate was glad, because all she wanted was to have Rana to herself with no interruptions.

“Cuppa?” Rana asked while she was already switching the kettle on. Kate stayed still in her place by the door and Rana twisted her head back around curiously.

“I have a better idea.” Kate offers, her heart rate quickening as Rana bites down on her bottom lip. 

“Oh yeah?” Rana replies flirtatiously. “Like what?”

“Come to bed and find out.”

Rana giggles loudly as Kate quickly crosses the room and lifts her over her shoulder, slapping her on the bum as she carries her girlfriend towards their bedroom.

\----------

Rana was tired, she was hungry, she was frustrated and she was stressed. When she arrived to work this morning, she was already feeling a little rough for a Monday. Her and Kate had ended up having a late one in the Rovers over a couple of bottles of red, and then took their party for two back to the flat for some alone time which lasted until the early hours of the morning.

She was running on very little sleep, so when she showed up at the Medical Centre this morning to be greeted by Moira and one of the surgeries lawyers advising that Dr. Gaddas has took a last minute recommended holiday to lay low she knew immediately it was going to be a bad day.

All of Dr Gaddas’ appointments had been shared out between the other GPs however the cases which were deemed a little less severe landed straight on Rana’s desk. 

Her stomach rumbled desperately as she said goodbye to her latest patient, glancing at the clock to see it was well into the afternoon and she hadn’t even had five minutes spare to rush down a sandwich. 

She thanked the heavens when she saw she had a 15 minute gap until her next patient so decided to take this time to catch up on some important paperwork while wolfing down the sandwich Kate very kindly prepared for her this morning.

“Make sure you eat enough, and drink enough water. Look after yourself.” Her girlfriend told her with a kiss on her way out of the door. 

Unfortunately for her, her plan was succumbed when her phone rang. She let out a loud sigh, knowing it was most likely Moira squeezing in a last minute appointment but she knew she couldn’t ignore it.

“Yes?” She answered bluntly as she picked up the phone. She rolled her eyes at Moira’s dramatic response about her attitude before the office manager informed her that she was needed at reception. Rana hung up without another word, praying that this wasn’t an awkward patient that was demanding to see her over a small case of a common cold or a back pain.

Rana was surprised when she walked out to see a large bouquet of flowers being handed over to her. “Sign here please,” Tracey demanded impatiently, Rana did as she was told and Tracey was out of the door before she could even say thank you.

“I think someone’s got a guilty conscious.” Moira comments from behind her desk.

“Oh stop,” Jenny comments from her place sat down. Rana remembers seeing her name on the list of appointments for this afternoon. “You know what Kate’s like, a hopeless romantic just like her father.”

Moira scoffs loudly and Rana sends her a glare, opening up the note to see nothing but the words – for you – written on.

“I’m just saying, in my experience, flowers usually mean your other half has done something naughty. Or just you know…done someone.”

“Moira!” Rana looks at her in disbelief.

“You know what they say about those Connors.” Moira shrugs innocently. “And considering how the two of you started, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Ok, stop now.” Rana glares at Moira who holds her hands up in defence. “What happened with us was a little different, I was the one who was married, not Kate. Kate’s not like that.”

“And it’s unfair to brush us Connors all with the same brush, my Johnny has never cheated on me.” Jenny comments almost smugly, completely missing the smirk on Moira’s lips.

“That you know of.” She mutters under her breath. Rana rolls her eyes before taking a chance to take in the flowers in her hands. They really are beautiful, Kate has amazing taste.

“Speak of the devil,” Moira pipes up and Rana turns her head to see Kate approaching them with a curious look on her face. 

“Hi babe,” Rana smiles widely and Kate presses a soft kiss to her lips. “Come to see if they arrived safely?”

Kate frowns confused, her arm wrapping around Rana’s waist as she eyes up the flowers in her girlfriends hands.

“Moira was just telling us how you must have a guilty conscience .” Jenny pipes up while motioning to the flowers. 

Moira looks horrified to be called out. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it…” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Rana brushes them both off, looking up at Kate with a smile. “They are beautiful, thank you.”

“Um…”Kate looks down at her girlfriend awkwardly before glancing at the flowers again. “As much as I would love to take the credit for this, especially since I now feel a bit shit for not thinking of this myself…but…I didn’t buy these.” 

Rana blinks surprised and Moira gasps dramatically.

“Oooo, a secret admirer!” She is practically giddy with excitement. Even Jenny looks excited by the change of events.

“Sorry?” Kate cringes and takes the flowers out of Rana’s hands to eye them up. “Does it not say who sent them?” She picks up the note to see only those two words written. “That’s weird.”

“They definitely aren’t from you?” Rana questions.

Kate shakes her head. “No…sorry babe. I wish they were though.”

Rana shrugs and takes the flowers back from Kate before placing them down on the reception desk. “Maybe there was a mix-up.”

“A patient could have sent them, to say thank you?” Jenny offers.

“Oooo no, no, no.” Moira tuts, “accepting presents off patients is a big no no.” She looks around the room before whispering conspiringly. “Especially with the law suit happening.”

“Good job I’m not accepting them then.” Rana rolls her eyes and pushes the flowers towards Moira. “You can keep them, they brighten up the waiting room anyway.”

“But don’t you want them? They were for you after all. I’m sure your secret admirer would prefer them on your desk than mine.” Moira replies but is already re-positioning the flowers to get the perfect angle.

“Jenny’s right, they’ll be off a patient. Therefore I cant accept them.” She grabs a hold of Kate’s hand and turns to face her girlfriend away from the two older women who are now trying to guess between themselves who sent the flowers. “I’ve got about 4 minutes until my next appoint.” She sighs disappointed.

“That’s ok, I wasn’t stopping. Just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight at the Bistro with Carla, her treat apparently.”

“If I get out of here at a reasonable time then sure.” Rana agrees.

“Have you ate lunch?”

“Not yet.” Rana cringes at the look on Kate’s face.

“Rana, what did I say about looking after yourself.” Kate scolds her while running a hand down her arm. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“I’ll be fine. In fact, I’ll go eat that sandwich now.” She glances down again at her upside down watch. “I have 3 minutes.”

“Ok,” Kate smiles despite herself. “I’ll see you at the Bistro if I don’t see you back at the flat first.” Rana nods in agreement, the two parting with a kiss. Rana heads back into her office, hopefully to eat that sandwich, and Kate says a quick goodbye to Jenny but not before eying up the flowers nestled on Moira’s desk first.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate checks her phone for the third time in five minutes as she sits across from the Bistro to her sister. Rana should have finished work nearly an hour ago now and she was starting to get worried. Rana may not see it, but Kate knew her girlfriend was running herself ragged with all of these extra hours at work. She barely had time to even eat, never mind sleep, and Kate was starting to worry about the affect this might have on her health.

Rana was a hard worker, she’s always known and loved that trait about her girlfriend but sometimes she just wished she would take a step back and put herself first for once.

“Am I boring you?”

Kate looks up from her phone to see Carla staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry,” she puts her phone away. “I’m just worried about Rana, she’s working too hard.”

“Are the Webster’s still going ahead with the lawsuit?” Carla asks sympathetically and Kate nods sadly.

“It looks that way,” she sighs loudly. “Rana is taking it hard, I know she feels bad about Jack but she’s going above and beyond to try and help and I’m just worried she’s pushing herself too hard and putting herself under too much pressure, you know?”

Carla nods in agreement before a smirk crosses her lips. “Is that what this is for?” She motions down to the table and Kate blushes when she eyes the single red rose resting between them.

“That’s another thing,” the youngest Connor responds and plays with the bottom of the flower. “Someone sent her flowers today but didn’t sign to say who it was from.”

“Oooooo.” Carla smirks and leans forward excitedly. “A secret admirer?” 

Kate scoffs. “It better not be.” Before a thought crosses her mind. “What if it’s Zeedan?”

“Zeedan?” Carla questions surprised. “Aren’t they in the middle of a divorce?”

Kate nods but shrugs. “Yes but it’s obvious that he still loves her, what if this is his way of trying to win her back?”

“What?” Carla asks amused. “By sending her unsigned flowers while he’s living across the country? If that’s the case no wonder she ended up having an affair.”

Kate tuts at her sisters comment. “I’m being serious.”

“Well do you think that if it was Zeedan that Rana would even be remotely interested? I haven’t known her for long but its damn well obvious how in love with you she is. I’ve never seen you so happy.”

Kate can’t help but blush at her sisters comment. “Rana thinks they were sent to her by a patient, in fact, she didn’t really seem all too bothered about it.”

“So then what’s the issue?” Carla asks. “Rana only has eyes for you. Who cares where the flowers came from. Besides, I think the two of you have more important things to worry about right now, don’t you?” She motions across the Bistro to where Alya is sitting with Imran.

Kate blatantly ignored them when they walked in to see her girlfriends brother and soon to be ex-sister-in-law sat huddled together in a booth. She knew Rana wouldn’t be happy when she eventually arrived.

To say there was tension between the siblings would be an understatement. Rana felt betrayed that Imran would betray the Connors, and by proxy herself by going behind their back and informing Alya of Aidan’s will. Kate pointed out that he was just being a loyal friend, but Rana insisted that his loyalty should have rested with Kate’s before Alyas’s and therefore to Rana it was a betrayal.

It didn’t help matters that Alya was still angry and bitter towards them, snide comments were made in their direction whenever the trio crossed paths and the oldest Nazir sibling would just not let it go about their affair.

Imran taking Alya’s side over her own had really hurt her girlfriend, and Kate knew that Rana was feeling it more so since she felt like Imran was the only family she had left.

Speaking of the devil…

“Hiya!” Rana rushes in breathlessly. “So sorry I’m late,” she apologies to Carla while removing her jacket. Kate stands up and presses a kiss to her lips and she immediately feels the stress and tension leave Rana’s body.

“I got you something,” she whispers against her girlfriends lips before picking up the single red rose and passing it over. Rana’s smile widens and her cheeks redden as she accepts the rose.

“Aw Kate,” she gushes and brings the red petal towards her nose. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Well it looks like I have some competition so I had to do something.” 

“Oh stop,” Rana rolls her eyes playfully and slaps her girlfriend lightly on the arm before eying the rose again. “But thank you, it’s beautiful…just like you.” Now it’s Kate’s turn to blush.

“Oh gag,” Carla jokingly shoves her finger in her throat and Kate responds with a glare before the two girls sit back down to join the older Connor woman. “Can we order now? I’m starved.”

\----------------------------

“Babe, babe.” Rana giggles as Kate continues to pepper kisses along her neck. “Stop, Alya looks like she’s about to have a fit.”

Kate ignores her girlfriend as she moves her lips along her girlfriends jaw before attaching her lips against hers in a slow sensual kiss. 

“Oh stop it you two, you’re going to scare away my customers.” Michelle interrupted them much to both of their dismay. Kate reluctantly pulls away and glances in Alya’s direction and Rana was right, she looks like she’s about to blow. 

“That wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Michelle follows her gaze to Alya and lets out a laugh in agreement. “I cant stand the girl either but I’m more than happy to take her money.”

“My money,” Carla corrects, catching the end of the conversation on her way back from the bathroom. “While she is running that factory into the ground, every penny that she earns technically belongs to me.”

“How’s that going anyway?” Kate asks curiously. “Is Adam any further along with the case?”

“No more than yesterday,” Carla mutters somewhat annoyed.

“It probably doesn’t help that Imran is helping her.” Rana comments bitterly while eying her brother across the restaurant in disdain. “I still can’t believe him.”

“Don’t let him get to you babe,” Kate squeezes Rana’s hand tightly. 

“I just feel so bad about it.”

“What do you have to feel bad about? It’s not your fault.” Carla responds while taking a sip from her wine. 

“But he’s my brother.” Rana glances towards Imran again with sullen look on her face which immediately makes Kate feel just as bad.

“Babe,” Kate takes Rana’s hand into her own, squeezing it tightly. “I don’t think it’s personal.” Kate wasn’t sure if she truly believed that, to her, it felt like Imran was siding with Alya over herself, but she didn’t want Rana to think that.

Kate had always had the feeling that Imran didn’t really like her, and to be honest, at first she didn’t blame him. Everything was such a mess when Imran found out about the affair, her and Rana felt like they were a million miles away from each other and at that point there was no going back. Then with everything that happened with Sophie, she knew that he wouldn’t be her biggest fan.

However what shocked her was how he sat back and continued to let Alya slate not only herself but Rana too, his own sister. She knew he was loyal to the Nazir’s, he’s known them for years and now he’s even in business with them, but to continue to blindly follow Alya when she is so against them was bizarre. Kate would do anything for Carla and would have done anything for Aidan, and she knows that Rana, despite everything, would do anything for Imran.

So why did it feel like that wasn’t being returned?

Kate spares another glance in Imran’s direction and he at least happens to look a little sheepish. She presses a kiss against Rana’s cheek before taking a sip from her wine. Rana smiles at the gesture and both girls immediately feel better.

“Rana, can I have a word?”

Rana’s smile drops as Imran hovers sheepishly over the table. “Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” Carla speaks up after Rana fails to reply instantly. 

“Five minutes,” Imran doesn’t take his eyes off of his sister. “Please?”

“Fine.” Rana sighs loudly, standing up.

“Rana you don’t have too.” Kate interrupts, ignoring Imran’s cold stare. 

“It’s fine,” Rana replies reassuringly while rubbing her shoulder quickly and following her brother outside. “What’s this about, Imran?”

“I hate us not speaking.” 

“We’re speaking now.” Rana replies harshly.

“Sis come on, you know what I mean.” 

“Well you should have thought about that before betraying my girlfriend.”

Imran lets out a short groan. “I didn’t betray Kate, it-”

“You backed Alya over Kate’s family.” Rana cuts him off. “You went behind Adam’s back to tell her about Aidan’s will before they even had a chance to bury him.”

“I was doing the right thing.” Imran argues.

“By who? Alya?” Rana’s voice raises a level as she looks at him in disbelief.

“Yes, because it was the right thing to do! Rana, that factory by law belongs to Alya.”

“No, Aidan wrote that will before Carla gifted him the factory and you and Alya both know that.”

“Fine, fine.” Imran lets out a frustrated sigh. “Lets not argue about this in the street. Come back to mine, we’ll talk properly, have some wine.”

“What? No.” Rana replies in disbelief. “I’m busy.” She motions back to the Bistro where Kate is waiting inside.

“Please Rana, after everything that’s happened with Mum and Dad I don’t want us falling out like this.” Imran shoves his hands deep into his pocket and Rana feels herself softening a little.

“It’s not like I want this either.” Rana offers. “I hate it when we fight, but you have to understand my point of view on this. Alya has been nothing but a bitch to me for months-”

“Zeedan’s her brother.”

“And you’re mine!”

“Look, I need to talk to you about something and it isn’t something I want to discuss when we are barely on speaking terms.” Imran’s voice softens and Rana is reminded of when they were children and she always had to let him get his own way. “It would mean a lot if you just gave me some of your time to talk, just the two of us.”

“You mean without Kate?” Rana questions defensively.

“No, no.” Imran shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. Come on Rana.”

“Fine.” Rana mutters, annoyed at herself for giving in so easily just like she did when she was a kid. “Just give me 10 minutes and I’ll be right over.” Imran lets out a sigh of relief and Rana rolls her eyes at his growing smile before heading back inside the Bistro to explain her change of plans to the Kate and Carla.

\---------------------------

“Top up?” Imran offers as he finishes off his wine. Rana looks at her almost empty glass before nodding her head in agreement.

“Thank you,” she takes a sip before watching her brother as he sits down on the sofa next to her. “So, are we going to make small talk all night or are you actually going to tell me what you wanted to talk about?”

Imran sighs loudly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small envelope. Rana looks between the letter and her brother curiously before taking it.

“What’s this?” She asks intrigued while opening it. Her eyes widen surprised to see it’s a party invitation…for their Mum’s 50th birthday. “You got an invite?” She asks sadly, Imran nods his head silently. “Are you going to go?”

“No.” Imran shakes his head. “I meant what I said after they tried to send you away, but…” he takes another swig of his wine. “I was talking to my old friend Ahmed who goes to Mosque with Uncle Sharif and he seems to think its all died down. Maybe…if you still wanted to, now might be a good time to reach out?” Imran offers hesitantly.

Rana stays silent. All she has wanted for months was her parents to love and accept her for who she is. For them to be able to support her relationship with Kate without any prejudice or hatred, but all she can think about is her father telling her he wishes she had never been born, and the hateful look in her mothers eyes when she realised she was being tricked into going to Pakistan for good.

“It’s up to you,” Imran continues. “Like I said, I’ll support you no matter what. I just know how much you miss them, and part of me is hoping since its been a few months now that maybe they might have calmed down and become a little more rational.”

“Wishful thinking.” Rana mutters.

“Maybe so…or maybe this invitation is a step forward to them realising what they’ve lost.”

“But the invite was to you, not me.” Rana points out harshly. “They still love you, they still accept you. They don’t hate who you are.”

“I know, I know.” Imran looks away with shame. He hates how their parents have made Rana feel. “And I’m so sorry for that, I wish it was different I really do, but maybe this is a chance…”

“I don’t think I’m ready.” Rana admits sadly and Imran nods in understanding.

“Ok,” he takes her hand, squeezing it gently. “Then we keep on going, just the two of us.”

“Are you sure?” Rana feels guilty for her brother basically becoming an orphan because of her. “You can still go if you want, I wouldn’t mind.”

“No.” Imran disagrees firmly. “Absolutely not. If we do it, we do it together or not at all. Agreed?”

Rana nods, a tiny smile crossing her lips.

“Agreed.”

\-----------------

“Hey, is everything ok with Imran?” Kate greets Rana with a kiss, immediately noticing her girlfriend is looking a little down. 

“You didn’t have to wait up, I know you’re tired.” Rana replies pressing another kiss against her lips before taking off her jacket. “And everything is ok, kind of…he just, well,” she cringes knowing that Kate isn’t going to like what she’s about to say. “My parents have reached out to him.”

“What?” Kate immediately tenses. “What did they say? What do they want? You don’t think they are going to come after you again do you?” Kate’s voice is laced with panic and Rana immediately tries to reassure her girlfriend by running her hands down her arms.

“No, no.” Rana shakes her head. “It wasn’t about me. He got an invite to my Mum’s birthday and he wanted to let me know about it.”

Kate’s still on edge but her face relaxes however it doesn’t last long when Rana continues.

“He also wanted to see if maybe I wanted to use this as a chance to reach out…”

Kate’s jaw clenches before her eyes widen panicked. “What? Is he serious? Rana, you can’t! It’s not safe, what if-”

“Kate,” Rana cuts her off firmly. “I said no.” Kate’s entire body sags in relief. “I’m also not saying no forever, but now isn’t the right time and I’m not ready to be rejected again. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready and to be honest, I don’t think my parents will ever be either and I don’t think I can take that again.”

Kate nods in understanding, struggling to hide her relief. “They don’t deserve you, Rana. You are the most amazing, kind, funny, caring person I know.” Rana’s cheeks redden but Kate continues. “You are beautiful,” her smile widens and she pushes some of Rana’s dark locks behind her ear affectionately. “You have the most beautiful soul, the most beautiful heart and I thank my lucky stars every single damn day that I get to call you my girlfriend.”

“You’re going to make me cry.” Rana’s heart is pounding, her forehead resting against Kate’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Kate beams before kissing her girlfriend passionately on the lips. “Now come on, lets go to bed, I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

Kate pulls Rana into their bedroom with a sexy smile and playful eyes, completely missing the soft thud of the letterbox closing as a small envelope with Rana’s name on drops to the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for chapter 2…thank you for reading!  Any comments/feedback are always much appreciated, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning sunshine!” Kate calls to Craig chirpily as she strolls out of the bedroom in just her dressing gown. “You not at work yet?”

“Don’t start till lunch time,” Craig replies from his place at the table eating a slice of toast.

“Cuppa?” Kate asks over her shoulder while flipping the kettle on and pulling out two mugs. She pops a tea bag in her own before scooping out some coffee for Rana.

“No thanks, just had one.” Craig responds politely. “You not at work today then?”

“Nah,” Kate turns around leaning against the counter. “Think I might head into town, do a bit of shopping. I need some new jeans…and a top.” She walks towards the fridge and groans when she sees there’s only a drop of milk left. “Rana!” She shouts towards their bedroom in annoyance. “You’ve drank the last of the milk!”

She knows her girlfriend is the only culprit, she knows it wasn’t her and Craig doesn’t drink it. Black tea, black coffee…dry cereal. Apparently when he was a teenager he drank a full gallon in one sitting and hasn’t been able to stomach it again since. 

He always was a little on the odd side was Craig.

“Sorry!” Rana hurries out of their bedroom with an apologetic look on her face, quickly tying her hair into a ponytail. 

“Babe this is the second time this week,” Kate huffs in annoyance as she throws the empty carton into the bin.

“I know I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Rana rolls her eyes as she slips on her shoes. “I’ll go get some on my way home from work.”

“Tonight?” Kate responds pointedly, not impressed with having to wait the whole day for a cuppa or some coffee.

“Well can’t you go get it, you’re off today aren’t you?”

“ I was going to go into town. I don’t want to spend my day off in Fresco’s.”

“Kate, I’m not asking you to go get our weekly shop, just pop to Dev’s or the Co-Op, it’s literally down the street.” Rana mutters annoyed. “I’d go myself but Moira will kill me if I’m late again.”

“I can go and get it?” Craig interrupts meekly. “I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s ok.” Kate holds out her hand to Craig. “Thank you though. I’ll get some on my way back from town, but you owe me a tea, Rana. In fact, I want a cooked breakfast tomorrow just to make up for this.”

“Whatever you want my lovely,” Rana grins and Kate tries to fight back a smile. “Can I get a kiss or are you going to kill me when you find out I didn’t replace the digestives either?” 

Kate’s eyes widen but before she even gets a chance to process this new information or respond, Rana presses her lips against hers in a quick kiss and practically flies out of the door.

“Bye babe, love you! See ya Craig!”

Kate stares after her flabbergasted before throwing up her arms in the air in defeat. “I’m going back to bed.” She mutters before walking back towards their bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

Craig laughs while shaking his head, going back to reading today’s gazette.

Rana throws her bag over her shoulder as she opens the front door, stopping only to pick up the post left on the floor. She throws the official stuff on the stairs, knowing Craig will probably pick those up later but stops when she sees an unstamped card with her name on it.

Without thinking too much of it, she leaves the flat for the medical centre while opening up the envelope on her way.

“What the…” she mutters to herself confused, stopping at the entrance of the Medical Centre to stare at the ‘Thinking Of You’ card.

She glances around before opening it up but there’s nothing written inside. 

“You ok love?” She nearly jumps out of her skin when Liz appears behind her, Rana quickly shoves the blank card into her bag and forces a smile.

“Yeah, sorry, too early for me this.”

“Tell me about it,” Liz loops her arm through Rana’s before they both head inside. “I’ll never forgive Moira for changing our opening hours, what I would give for that extra hour in bed.”

“Yeah, agreed.” Rana keeps her fake smile plastered on her face, the weight of her bag feeling a lot heavier on her shoulder with that blank card inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate walks out of the Co-Op with a plastic bag filled with milk, digestive biscuits and Rana’s favourite crisps. She nearly left them on the shelf as punishment against her girlfriend but Kate knew she wouldn’t have been able to actually go through with it.

Rana has her wrapped around her little finger and they both know it.

Kate also wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

She’s about to enter the flat when she spots Sophie crossing the road. “Hey! I want a word with you!” She shouts across the street.

Sophie glances back but doesn’t stop, making Kate mutter in annoyance before she chases after her. “I’m late!”

Kate picks up her speed as she tries to catch up to her ex-girlfriend. “Well then I’ll talk fast. Look, I know things are difficult at the moment and you’re worried about Jack, but that doesn’t give you the right to take any of this out on Rana. You’re lucky she didn’t report you for hitting her.”

“I know!” Sophie spins around in annoyance. “I already said sorry and I shouldn’t have hit her.”

“No,” Kate eyes Sophie up warily. “You shouldn’t have.” 

Sophie goes to turn away but Kate cant help but feel a little guilty from the deflated look on her former friends face. “Hold on,” she shifts her carrier bag from one hand to the other. “How is he?”

Sophie shrugs deflated. “He’s recovering…he’s devastated. We all are. He’s just a kid and now he doesn’t have a foot. He’s a kid and he’s stuck in the hospital when he should be out here enjoying the summer playing football with his friends.”

Kate nods sympathetically. “Send him my love when you go to the hospital.”

“I’m not going.” Sophie mutters bitterly.

“Why not?” Kate asks confused. 

“Because Kate, it’s all my fault. My Dad hates me, Jack probably hates me too.”

“That’s not true.” Kate shakes her head shocked. “It’s nobody’s fault.”

“I should have taken better care of him.”

“Hey, come on now.” Kate presses her hand against her arm reassuringly. “You can’t blame yourself.”

“Well I do.” Sophie tries to fight back tears. “I hate myself.”

“Stop,” Kate glances around very much aware they are standing in the middle of the street. “Come on, let me drop this off home and then we can go to the Rovers for a drink. I think you need one.”

Sophie nods and wipes her eyes, letting Kate lead the way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“So what, that’s it? Thinking of you?” Imran asks confused as he examines the otherwise blank card. Rana sits across from him at his desk in his office and shrugs while picking at her salad. She didn’t really have time to get out for lunch but she needed to show the card to Imran before she drove herself mad.

“Yes, nothing else.” Rana stares at her brother, unable to eat any more because of the pit in her stomach. “What do you think it means?”

“Are you sure it’s even meant for you?”

“It was addressed to me.”

“But it doesn’t have your name inside.”

“It had my name on the envelope.” She throws it across the desk and Imran picks it up, a frown on his face.

“There’s no PPI.” His voice is quiet but tense. Rana stares at him questionably. “Whoever sent this knows where you live.”

Rana swallows hard. “You don’t think its anything to do with Mum and Dad do you?”

“Surely not?”

“Who else could it be?” Rana snaps before another thought crosses her mind. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Imran asks impatiently.

“Yesterday at work…someone sent me flowers but it wasn’t signed to say who it was from. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, just assumed it was from a patient and Tracey forgot to write down the message. Moira made a comment about it being from a secret admirer but I just assumed that it was Moira being…well…Moira.”

Imran’s lips twist into a smirk, “A secret admirer?” He asks amused.

“Stop!” Rana scolds him. “It’s not funny!”

“It is a little funny, someone has a crush. Battered your eyelids at any lonely bachelors lately? Oooo or bachelorettes, it’s not exactly exclusive to men anymore for you is it?” Imran comments with a wink.

Rana groans loudly, “why do you have to be like this?” Imran shrugs innocently. “So you don’t think it has anything to do with Mum and Dad?”

“A card saying ‘Thinking of You’ and some cheap flowers from Tracey Barlow? Not really their style is it?” Imran waves the suggestion off. “It’s definitely not Kate? Some weird way of trying to be romantic?”

“No,” Rana shakes her head confidently. “It’s not Kate.”

“So then it’s probably just an innocent crush, maybe some lonely pensioner you treated at work. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“But you said they know where I live.”

“Half of Weatherfield knows where you live.” Imran points out. “Relax, I’m sure whoever it is will get the hint soon enough that you’re not interested.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Well then they’ll have me to deal with.” Imran responds seriously before his lips twitch again. “Or better yet, they’ll have Kate and I’m pretty sure she’s a lot scarier than I am when she’s mad.”

-0-0-0-0-0

“You’re Dad will come around, it’s just fresh that’s all. Once he calms down and Jack is out of hospital he’ll take the time to think things over and realise that none of this is your fault.” Kate tries to reassure Sophie as the two girls sit in a booth in Rovers over a bottle of wine. 

This wasn’t exactly how Kate was planning on spending her day off but when she saw Sophie’s downcast face earlier she knew she couldn’t leave her friend alone like this, despite everything that happened with Rana, Sophie has always been there for her when Kate’s needed her.

“But what if he doesn’t? What if he ends up hating me for the rest of his life?”

“He won’t.” Kate tells her firmly. “Kevin’s not like that, it’s so obvious how much you all mean to him. He just needs time that’s all, it’ll be a lot to process and I’m sure it’ll take a lot to get used too but they will get through this, you all will.”

“How do you know?” Sophie wipes at her eyes.

“Because I’ve been there haven’t I? I know it’s not the same circumstances but after Aidan died…I didn’t think I would ever be able to smile again. I’ll never get over it, I don’t think any of us will but we are learning how to live without him. It’s hard, but time heals everything, trust me. It just takes some of us longer than others.” Kate muses sadly when she thinks about how her Dad is still struggling to cope with the death of his only son.

“I’m sorry,” Sophie shakes her head and rids any tears left on her face. “I shouldn’t be saying all of this to you, at least Jack is going to live, you lost Aidan and here’s me-”

“Hey, hey.” Kate cuts her off firmly. “It’s no comparison, one tragedy is no less important than another, despite the outcome.”

Sophie nods sadly and takes a sip of her wine. “Why are you being so nice to me? I don’t deserve it.”

“You’re my friend.”

“It wasn’t that long ago that I hit your girlfriend.” Sophie points out.

Kate frowns, “yeah well, we all make mistakes, and like you said, you apologised to Rana for it.”

“Doesn’t make it any less ok.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Kate replies pointedly. “And if it happens again, I’ll be a lot less understanding, trust me.” There’s a hint of warning in her voice that Sophie doesn’t miss.

“Keeping in line with the subject, I have some news.” Sophie plays with her fingers nervously, “It’s not official yet but you can tell Rana, just ask her not to tell anyone just yet until everything is sorted with our solicitors.”

“Oh yeah?” Kate leans forward. “I’m listening.”

“We’re dropping the lawsuit against the Medical Centre.” Sophie confesses and Kate’s eyes widen surprised. “My Dad never wanted to do it in the first place and I was just angry. Adam is already starting the process to drop the case.”

Kate nods, trying to hide her relief. She knew it was selfish, but the whole thing was really having a stressful affect on her girlfriend and if they did lose the case she didn’t know what would end up happening with Rana career wise.

“Well…I think you’ve made the right decision.” Kate responds carefully.

“I shouldn’t have let it get this far anyway.” Sophie admits. “I’ve only caused more pain.”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “Don’t think that way, it’s ok.” She lets out a loud breath. “Shall we get another bottle?” She asks lightly, motioning to the empty one between them.

“Go on then.” Sophie smiles, feeling the most relaxed she has in weeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Rana had a text from Kate asking her to meet her in the Rovers after work, the last thing she expected was to be greeted with a hug from a drunk Sophie Webster. After a lot of slurred apologies for the slap and then the lawsuit, the girls buried the hatchet and she started to relax a little in her company.

Kate wasn’t exactly sober herself, and Rana realised she either had a lot of catching up to do or she was going to have to play babysitter. She wasn’t sure which option was the least appealing right now.

To be honest, Rana wasn’t in the mood to socialise or even be out in public right now. With Dr Gaddass still on leave, work was just as busy and stressful as it has been the last few weeks. The only thing Rana wanted to do was go home and snuggle up on the sofa with Kate.

Gemma and Sinead had both ended up joining the girls and Rana had a feeling this wasn’t going to be an early night, especially when she started hearing whispers of the words ‘town’ being thrown around the table.

“You ok babe?” Kate wraps her arm around Rana’s waist and presses her lips against her cheek. “You’re quiet.”

“Just tired that’s all.” Rana forces a smile, tilting her head to face her girlfriend.

“Long day?” Kate asks softly, her other hand rubbing her knee. Rana nods silently. “Do you want to call it a night?”

“I think I’ll head home soon but you should stay.”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll come with you.”

“No don’t be silly, you stay out and enjoy the night with the girls. I have to be up early in the morning, I’ll be going straight to bed anyway.”

“I don’t mind,” Kate pouts. “I’ve barely seen you all day.”

“You go out and have fun,” Rana tells her girlfriend firmly. “You deserve it.”

“I know what kind of fun I would much rather be having,” Kate smirks and Rana giggles, her arms wrapping around Kate’s neck.

“Oh I’m sure you do,” she presses her lips against Kate’s in a slow sensual kiss. Kate moans quietly against her mouth, her hand sliding up Rana’s thigh as she deepens the kiss.

“Ok lesbos! Keep it PG will ya!” Gemma shouts from across the table with a grin on her lips.

Kate pulls away with a frustrated groan, sticking her middle finger up in Gemma’s direction in annoyance.

Rana blushes but there’s a smile on her lips as she stands up, climbing over Kate as she does so. “I think that’s my cue to leave,” she ignores the protests from the other girls telling her to stay and the jibes of being boring but she knew she wouldn’t get through the day tomorrow with another hangover. 

“I’ll walk you home.” Kate stands up, taking Rana’s hand, ignoring her protests. 

The two girls walk through the street hand in hand silently, both content just being in each other’s company. Rana rubs her thumb against Kate’s knuckles absentmindedly, she feels the weight of the anonymous card in her bag and she knows she needs to tell her girlfriend about it but now definitely isn’t the right time.

Before they know it they are standing in front of their green door and Kate presses her hips against Rana’s, gently shoving her back against it. Rana grins, her arms immediately wrapping around her neck as the two share a kiss.

“Thank you for walking me home,” Rana whispers against her lips before kissing her again. 

“You’re welcome,” Kate smirks while kissing her again. “I can come in if you want?” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Rana laughs, “I’m sure Gemma will send out a search party for you if you do.”

“Well, I can always bail out on them. I know where I’d much rather be.”

“You deserve a night out on the town with your friends.”

“It’d be a lot more fun if you were coming with me, are you sure I can’t persuade you to come along?” Kate pouts disappointed.

“I’m too old to party on a school night.” Rana replies lightly and Kate scoffs at her comment.

“Oh pull the other one!” They both laugh and Kate can’t resist another kiss. “I’ll try not to wake you when I come in but are you sure you cant be tempted? It’s been ages since we’ve been out on the town together, you know how much I like showing you off.”

“What about this weekend? Are you still off Saturday?” Rana asks hopefully and Kate nods with a smile.

“Yes, I had to practically sell my soul to Michelle for it but it’s all sorted.”

“Ok then, date night, just the two of us how does that sound?”

“That sounds like my idea of heaven.” Kate beams. “Love you, sleep well.” She pulls back but not without one last kiss.

“I love you too, have a good night, and make sue you have lots of fun, like I said you deserve it.”

“Thank you, I’ll miss you.” Kate reluctantly starts walking backwards as Rana unlocks the door. “In fact, I miss you already.”

Rana laughs and rolls her eyes at her girlfriends cheesiness. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you.” Kate winks playfully and Rana laughs even louder as Kate continues to walk backwards along the street, almost tripping up on herself. 

“Ok, I’m going inside now.” 

Kate blows her a kiss before finally turning around and walking out of sight around the corner. Rana smiles while shaking her head, stepping across the threshold of the flat and closing the door behind her.

She hears the faint sound of music coming from Craig’s bedroom, her smile widening when she finds a full carton of milk in the fridge and digestive biscuits along side her favourite crisps on the counter to the side.

Her heart swells slightly at the thought, a little embarrassed about how such a simple gesture from Kate can send her into a mushy mess.

She gets ready for bed when her phone buzzes, a text from Kate telling her how much she loves and misses her.

She replies saying she feels the same but not without a cheeky comment about how lonely the bed feels without her, knowing it’ll drive Kate mad.

She’s about to climb into bed when a thought crosses her mind, she walks back into the dark communal area, opening her bag which was left on the kitchen counter. She pulls out the blank ‘Thinking of You’ card and rips it in two.

Imran’s words about it being an innocent lonely pensioner offer her comfort as she throws the ripped card into the bin and heads to bed.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Chapter 4

“Ryan, are you even going to do any work today?” Kate slaps her towel off her cousin as she walks past him. Ryan is slumped against the bar, his chin resting in his hand looking bored out of his mind.

“I’ve done loads,” he protests while leaning up. “I’ve done more than you.”

Kate scoffs in disbelief. “Oh yeah right.”

“I have!” Ryan defends himself. “I’m just taking a break.”

“You’ve already had a break,” Kate shouts over her shoulder as she takes an order through to the kitchen before appearing back behind the bar. “In fact, you’ve had several! You’re lucky Robert isn’t in today or he’ll have your head.”

“Oh I’m so scared.” Ryan rolls his eyes. “Leave me alone, I’m tired.”

“Late night was it?” Kate asks with a smirk. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“There’s no lady,” Ryan mutters. “It’s hard to pull when you share a tiny flat with your Mum, Step-Dad and your baby-swapped brother.”

“I bet,” Kate mumbles in agreement.

“Actually…” Ryan stands up straight and looks at Kate with a knowing smile.

“What…?” Kate is immediately on edge and eyes her cousin up sceptically. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Ryan flutters his eyelashes and that just makes Kate more nervous. “Whatever it is, just spit it out!”

“Don’t you have a spare room in your flat?” Ryan asks sweetly.

Kate’s eyes widen in panic. “No.”

“Yes you do!”

“No.” Kate shakes her head.

“What? You’re telling me you and Rana don’t share a room? What is it, you waiting until after marriage?” He teases and tries to ruffle Kate’s hair. 

Kate bats his hand away in annoyance. “No,” she tuts. “Obviously not…”

“Ok, so that spare room?” Ryan smirks.

“It’s not spare, all of Rana’s stuff is in it and trust me, she has a lot of crap!” Kate’s not lying there, she didn’t think it was possible for a girl to own any more clothes than she did herself but Rana went and trumped her.

“Oh come on Kate! Please, you don’t understand how cramped it is in there. Plus, living back at home with my Mum was hard enough but now I have to work with her and Robert, come on, it’s torture!”

Kate lets out a breath, unfortunately, kind of seeing his point. Plus, it has been briefly discussed in the past with Rana and Craig that they could rent out the spare room to save them some money. However that was months ago and nothing had ever been discussed since. 

And Rana really does have a lot of stuff…

“I’ll have to speak to Rana and Craig first.” Kate gives in reluctantly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ryan cheers triumphal before slapping a kiss to his cousins cheek. “You are the best cousin ever!”

“Hang on, it’s not a yes yet!” Kate shoves him away. “I doubt Craig is your biggest fan after what happened with Bethany.”

“Hey,” Ryan pouts. “I did nothing wrong, and besides, Bethany and I are friends if you must know. I still like the girl.” There’s a wistful look on his face that Kate doesn’t miss but she decides now is not the time to tease him about that one. “So when can I move in?”

“It’s not a yes!” Kate stresses but Ryan ignores her. 

“I’ll come over tonight when we’ve finished our shifts, you are a life saver!” Ryan grins happily as he wanders off into the kitchen.

Kate mutters under her breath in annoyance before pulling out her phone and opening their flats Whatsapp group asking for a flatmate meeting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana hurriedly finishes off typing the last of her notes, glancing at the clock and not quite believing that she is actually going to get out of work on time for the first time in weeks. She’s never been happier to finish for the weekend, Friday seemed like so far away but ever since the Webster’s officially dropped their lawsuit, work had been slightly more bearable.

Dr Gaddas would be back on Monday and Rana was looking forward to it. However now it’s Friday and she’s looking forward to her and Kate sharing a day off together for the first time in what feels like forever.

She walks out into reception to drop off some files in Moira’s office but stops surprised when she sees Ali sitting alone the waiting room. They’ve only just closed about 20 minutes ago so she didn’t expect to see anyone else here.

“Hey, how are you?” Rana smiles surprised. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah good,” Ali stands up, straightening out his tie. “Just need to get the last of my placement reports signed off by Moira but she’s on a conference call.” 

“Oh,” Rana looks down at her files in annoyance, knowing Moira wouldn’t be happy if she just left them on the counter. She’s very particular about these things. “Did she say how long she would be?”

“Not really, just waved like a crazy woman while pointing to her phone.” Ali replied amused as he sat down. “To be honest, I’m in no rush.”

“Oh yeah?” Rana leans against the reception desk. “Not got any exciting plans?”

“If you call sitting at home with Michelle and Robert having to listen to Ryan moan about doing a hard days graft exciting then yes, I can’t wait.” Ali sends a sarcastic smile and Rana tries to hold back a laugh.

“Is it really that bad?” Rana asks sympathetically. 

“Bad? It’s torture!” Ali groans. “Can you imagine finishing a 15 hour night shift in A&E, desperate for your bed only to get home to be woken up 30 minutes later by the blaring noise of house music?” 

Rana cringes. “Yep, that sounds horrendous.” She admits.

“The sooner I can find my own place the better.” Ali sighs. “There’s just unfortunately nothing going around here that’s within my budget.”

Rana pauses for thought, “you know…we have a spare room.”

Ali looks up interested. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” Rana nods slowly, “I mean it needs a clear out, I kind of just dumped all my things from Yasmeen’s in there but we can get something sorted. I would have to talk things through with Kate and Craig but I know that we could do with the extra money.”

“Seriously?” Ali asks hopefully and Rana nods with a smile. 

“It’s not a sure thing but I don’t see why not, it might get a little crowded sometimes but you, Kate and Craig work shift rota’s anyway so it’ll be fine.” Rana shrugs casually, thinking about it sometimes she can go days without even seeing Craig. 

“Ok yeah that would be great,” Ali agrees. “Can I come by and see the room first?”

“Sure,” Rana agrees. “I’m just finishing up but we can head by straight from here if that’s good for you?”

“Perfect.” Ali agrees with a grin. “Thanks Rana, you are a life saver.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Nice,” Ryan muses as he looks around the bedroom. “I mean it’s a little small, but it’ll do.”

“Oh gee, that’s good of you.” Kate rolls her eyes. Craig watches on silently, his arms folded across his chest. “Hey, are you sure you’re ok with this? You can say no if you want, you have as much say in this as anyone else.” She whispers so Ryan can’t hear.

“He’s not my favourite person but I can think of worse people to live with, plus the extra share in rent would be very helpful.”

“Exactly,” Kate muses, already thinking of ways she can spend the extra cash. Plus, if she speaks to Eileen on a good day, she can point out that her and Rana should be paying less since technically they will now be sharing one room. “I know he can be a little annoying but he’s alright once you get to know him.”

“Funny,” Craig frowns. “That’s exactly what Bethany said.”

“We just need Rana to agree, but I cant see her saying no.” Kate shrugs as Ryan continues to snoop around the flat. After sending out the group text earlier on this afternoon, Kate had already found a text from her girlfriend warning her that her battery was about to die and since she has heard nothing since, she figured Rana hadn’t been able to get her hands on a spare charger.

“Speak of the devil,” Craig motions to the door as he hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs. 

“Best behaviour, I mean it.” Kate warns Ryan who holds his hands up in defence. “Hi babe!” Kate greets Rana happily as the door swings open but pauses surprised when she sees Ali following her inside.

“Hey,” Rana smiles confused as she spots Ryan.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan glares at his brother from across the room.

“Funny that because I was about to ask you the same thing.” Ali glares back and Kate and Rana look at each other warily.

“I’m moving in.” Ryan answers smugly.

Kate sees Rana’s eyes widen and she attempts to jump in. “Well actually-”

“You have got to be kidding me?!” Ali cuts her off and Kate mumbles awkwardly and takes a step back. 

“Nope, the spare room, I’m going to rent it out. Why? What are you doing here?”

“I’m renting out the spare room.” Ali argues and Kate’s jaw drops.

Rana looks panicked and Craig just looks awkward. “I uh…I have to go see my Mum actually, I’ll see you all later.” He scurries out of the flat quickly.

“Ok,” Rana tries to cut the tension. “I think there might have been a slight miscommunication here.”

“Wow Rana, you think?” Ali snaps in annoyance and Kate immediately gets the hump.

“Ok Mr Attitude, it’s not her fault.” Kate snaps back.

“Yeah Ali, don’t be a dick to my new flatmate.” Ryan joins back in, his voice laced with cockiness.

“Since when were you my flatmate?” Rana fires back, not the biggest fan of Ryan’s cocky behaviour. “It would have been nice to be consulted?” She turns to Kate.

“Yeah well, likewise.” Kate motions to Ali who huffs and turns away. “Ok, time out.” She reaches out and takes a hold of Rana’s hand. “You two stay here and try not to kill each other, please?” She pulls her girlfriend into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. “What is going on?” She asks completely flabbergasted.

“I was about to ask you the same thing!” Rana says in disbelief. “Ryan? Really?”

Kate shrugs, “We could do with the money and the room is just sitting there unused.” She defends herself before frowning. “No hang on, forget Ryan, Ali? Seriously?”

“What?” Rana asks innocently. “He’s a nice guy.”

“He’s slept with my sister.” Kate pulls a disgusted face. “Look, I have nothing against the guy but Ryan is family.”

“Um…so is Ali.” Rana points out.

“Barely,” Kate mutters but then kind of regrets it, what happened wasn’t exactly Ali’s fault. “I already told Ryan the room was as good as his.”

“Well I basically said the same thing to Ali.” Rana says defeated and they both fall onto the bed. “God, how has this happened.”

“I know,” Kate lets out a laugh. “What are the chances.”

“Typical of our lives really, not even something as simple as finding a roommate runs smoothly for us.”

“Yeah,” Kate agrees slightly amused. “Typical us.”

“Do you really not like Ali?”

Kate pulls a face. “It’s not that I don’t like him, I just find him a little pompous…and arrogant.”

“Oh like Ryan isn’t arrogant?”

“It’s a different kind of arrogance.” Kate attempts to argue. 

“He can be a bit moody actually.” Rana points out, remembering some of his bad days at the Medical Centre.

“Yeah well Ryan is basically a walking disaster.” Kate reasons before pulling a face. “And he fancies you.”

Rana chuckles and shakes her head. “Ali slept with your sister, which is totally weird by the way.”

“Urgh stop reminding me.” Kate groans and covers her face with her hands. “So gross.” She sighs loudly, taking Rana’s hand in her own. “What are we going to do?”

“I think there’s only one way to do it fairly babe.” 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“You want us to flip a coin? Are you serious?” Ali looks between Rana and Kate in disbelief.

“Bagsy heads!” Ryan shouts loudly and Ali look at him in disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious?”

“What mate? I called it. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Ali grits his teeth, his jaw tense before reluctantly giving in. “Fine,” he looks at Kate who is holding the pound coin. “Guess I’m tails.”

“Ok then,” Kate eyes Rana amused. “The rules are simple, we play best out of one. If it’s heads, Ryan gets the spare room, if it’s tails, Ali gets it. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” both boys answer, one more enthusiastic than the other. Rana watches between the three relatives amused, if she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn blind that Ryan and Ali were actually biological brothers. They are a lot more alike than they both realise.

“Ok,” Kate looks between them both cautiously before going ahead and flipping the coin. It’s like the whole thing happens in slow motion, and Rana, Ali and Ryan all lean forward to see the reveal.

“Yes!” Ryan cheers happily. “Heads! I win!”

“It wasn’t a competition.” Kate scolds him and turns to Ali awkwardly. “Sorry?”

She’s surprised when Ali smiles back with a shrug, “Don’t apologise,” he looks between Kate and Rana with a smirk. “Good luck living with him, I’m just glad to finally get rid of him.”

“Hey!” Ryan frowns. “I’m not that bad,”

“Sure mate,” Ali rolls his eyes. “Guess that’s my cue to leave.”

“Sorry Ali,” Rana apologises feeling so guilty for giving him false hope.

“Don’t worry about it, Rana.” Ali waves her off. “I’ll see you around yeah?” He nods briefly at Kate before heading out.

“So roomies,” Ryan puts his arms around both Kate’s and Rana’s shoulders pulling them both against him tightly. “When’s the house warming party?”

Kate glances at Rana and groans, pulling out of Ryan’s grasp however Rana isn’t so lucky.

“Why do I feel like we’ve made the biggest mistake ever?” Kate cringes at Rana who nods her head with wide eyes as Ryan sways the two of them from side to side happily.

What have they let themselves in for?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Kate?” Rana shouts from the bathroom. “Are you ready? Kate?” She walks out of the bathroom while putting in her earrings and is surprised to see their bedroom door wide open and Kate nowhere to be found. She frowns confused and looks around the empty flat.

Craig is working and Ryan isn’t moving in until Monday so there is no one else around. The two girls already made the most of their day off and the sunshine during this seemingly never ending heatwave they have been lucky to have so far this summer with a day out to the countryside with a picnic thanks to Carla letting them borrow her car.

It was perfect, just the two of them alone in the sun with good food and even better views. They ended the afternoon over a small glass of wine in a fancy country pub before heading back to the street to get ready for their date night this evening.

Date night which Kate has seemingly disappeared for…

Rana jumps slightly as the buzzer goes off and she rushes over confused at who it could be, they weren’t expecting anyone. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s Kate. Can I come up?”

Rana frowns confused. “Did you forget your keys?”

“Just open the door babe,” Kate laughs.

“Alright,” Rana smiles still completely baffled as she buzzers her girlfriend up. She opens the door and her eyes widen when Kate arrives at the top of the stairs with a bunch of red roses in her hands. “Oh my god, Kate!”

“Hi beautiful,” Kate hands Rana the roses before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “These are for you…from me.” She raises her eyebrow pointedly remembering the last bunch of flowers sent and Rana laughs.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I should have,” Kate smiles back and watches as Rana places the roses in a vase and fills it up with some water. “I figured if I was going to take you out on a date we should do it properly, don’t you think?”

“Well I’m certainly not complaining.” Rana beams and presses a kiss to her lips. 

“Ready to go?” Kate asks and Rana nods, letting Kate lead her out of the apartment. The loved up pair got the tram into town, sharing stories of their week and stealing kisses every opportunity they could get. 

“So, I’ve booked us a table at this cute little Italian restaurant my Dad took me too once.” Kate smiles as the two walk out of the station holding hands. “But we have time if you want to go for a little drink first?”

“Sounds good,” Rana squeezes Kate’s hand and follows her girlfriend lead.

The one drink ended up in two and the pair nearly ended up being late for their booking but luckily they picked somewhere close to the restaurant.

“Table for Connor?” Kate asks the waiter and doesn’t miss the way he eyes both her and Rana up with appreciative eyes.

She pulls Rana in closer and her girlfriend tries to stifle a laugh as the waiters eyes widen when he realises they are a couple. 

“Of course ladies, uh, right this way.” He takes them through the small restaurant to a table in the corner. Kate helps Rana into her seat and watches as the waiter lights a candle. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“A bottle of your best red would be great, thanks. Two glasses.” Kate asks him with a smile and Rana’s eyes widen.

“Best red?” She leans forward with a whisper as the waiter walks away. “Isn’t that going to be pricey?”

Kate shrugs casually. “Tonight’s my treat.”

“Kate-”

“Ah ah ah,” Kate cuts her off with a smile, taking a hold of her hand across the table. “No arguments, tonight I’m going to spoil you rotten.”

“You spoil me every day.” Rana points out amused.

“And I’m going to keep spoiling you every day for the rest of my life, so stop complaining.” Kate winks playfully and Rana rolls her eyes with a smile. She lifts Kate’s hand to her lips and kisses each knuckle softly one by one.

“I love you,” she says quietly and Kate’s smile widens.

“I love you too.” 

“You look so beautiful tonight,” Rana compliments and Kate feels her cheeks heat up. They’ve been together nearly 6 months now, even longer if you count the time Rana was still with Zeedan and still Kate can’t quite believe how she got so lucky. 

“Oh stop it,” Kate plays with Rana’s fingers in her hand.

“You do,” Rana grins and Kate shakes her head with a nervous laugh just as the waiter comes back with their wine and takes their order. “I’m just being honest.”

“Well you don’t look so bad yourself,” Kate winks and Rana laughs happily and shakes her head.

“I really felt that.”

Kate giggles and taps her foot against Rana’s under the table, “no but seriously, you do look beautiful. You always do.”

“Thank you,” Rana smiles softly. “So do you.”

“You already said that.” Kate smirks. “You’re going to give me a complex if you keep going.”

“We don’t want that,” Rana fake shudders. “You already think highly of yourself.”

“Oh is that right?” Kate laughs. “I see how it is. Don’t pretend like you didn’t notice that waiter checking me out, looks like I’m not the only one who thinks highly of me.”

“You’re definitely not.” Rana smiles, “Luckily for you, I happen to think quite highly of you too.”

“Oh really?” Kate raises an eyebrow amused. “That’s good to know, what with you being the love of my life and all.”

“Definitely helps that situation, just a little.” Rana teases and both girls laugh as the waiter walks over with their starters.

The rest of the meal runs smoothly, the two making jokes and enjoying each other’s flirtatious banter. Kate can’t remember the last time she has felt this happy and relaxed. Ever since Aidan died, her happiness has always been fleeting. 

Yes, she has moments of happiness, most of them involving Rana, but nothing that lasts. Tonight feels different though, she doesn’t know why but she feels a weight off her shoulders and the constant pressure that has been pressed against her chest for the last couple of months seems to have eased off.

As promised, Kate pays the bill, ignoring Rana’s protests of them splitting. “Just so you know, the next date night is on me.” Rana insists as the pair walk out of the restaurant. It’s a warm evening, but Rana still loops her arm through Kate’s and pulls her girlfriend closer.

“I’ll hold you too it,” Kate winks and presses a kiss to the top of Rana’s head. They walk through the fairly crowded street, huddled close together. “I don’t know about you but I’m not ready to head home yet.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” Rana stops, moving in Kate’s arms to wrap her own around her neck, taking the moment to press a slow sensual kiss against her soft lips.

“Although,” Kate muses as her eyes flutter open. “If you keep kissing me like that I think I change my mind already.”

Rana laughs and kisses her again quickly. “We have plenty of time for that. Bar or club?”

“Hmm,” Kate muses. “Bar then club? The night is still young.” She suggest, Rana nodding in agreement before the pair head off to find somewhere good to go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After hitting a few bars the two end up in a club in the village, it’s busy but in a good way. The room is filled with people and the dance floor is buzzing, both Kate and Rana taking full advantage of the large crowds around dancing, making sure they move even closer together.

“Drink?” Kate shouts into Rana’s ear who nods in agreement. Kate hold’s Rana’s hand tightly as she pulls her through the crowds off the dance floor and towards the bar.

“I’ll wait here, my feet are starting to hurt.” Rana motions down to her feet, half tempted to slide off her heels. Kate nods in agreement before parting with a kiss as Rana settles onto an empty stool a few feet away from the bar.

She pulls out her phone to check her messages, there’s one from Imran and another from Craig but apart from that it’s pretty quiet. She starts to scroll through her instagram feed as she waits patiently for Kate who fights her way to the front of the crowded bar when she hears her name being called.

“Rana! Oh my god! I thought it was you!” 

Rana looks up shocked to see a face she hasn’t seen in a long time. “Oh my god!” She immediately hops off her stool. “Jasmine! What are you doing here?” Her friend wraps her arm around her in a tight hug, squealing loudly into Rana’s eye as she squeezes her against her.

“Oh my god!” She shouts again in excitement, pulling back and eying her friend up and down. “What a small world.”

“How have you been?” Rana asks with a friendly smile. 

Jasmine was a friend from Uni but once they graduated and moved on the pair hadn’t really seen that much of each other.

“Good yeah,” Jasmine nods happily. “I’m just here for a friends birthday, hey,” she smiles wickedly. “You do know this is a gay club don’t you?” 

Rana laughs nervously. “Yeah I know,”

“Just checking, Jamie, my friend, he’s gay, hence why I’m here.” Jasmine explains hurriedly. “I can’t believe I’m seeing you. How long has it been?”

“A couple of years?”

“Yes! Wait, a little bird named Alya told me you got married to her brother!” Jasmine almost squeals and Rana’s heart drops into her stomach. “I always knew you two were as close as sisters but you only went and topped it to the real deal! How is she anyway? I haven’t seen her in a while either.”

“Um actually,” Rana cringes. “Zeedan and I, that’s Alya’s brother, we broke up. We’re in the middle of a divorce, actually.”

Jasmine’s jaw drops in shock. “What? Oh my god, are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Rana waves her off as Jasmine attempts to hug her again. “It’s a good thing, honest.”

“Well I’m still sorry Rana, I’m sure it’s not a nice thing to go through. How is Alya taking it?” She asks curiously and Rana is reminded of how much of a gossip Jasmine used to be. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if there was a new group chat started tonight to share all of this new information.

Herself and Alya excluded. 

“Not great,” Rana admits with a physical cringe. “I think it’s safe to say we are no longer sisters in any sense of the word.” 

“Damn,” Jasmine shakes her head still stunned and reaches out to place her hand on Rana’s arm. “Well, I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but I’m always here if you need someone to talk too.”

“Much appreciated Jas, but I’m actually ok.” Rana smiles honestly. “Better than ok, actually…” her eyes drift past her old friend as Kate approaches them, two drinks in her hand.

She eyes the pair suspiciously, noting the hand still pressed on Rana’s arm.

“Hey,” she looks between the two girls before handing Rana her drink. “You ok?”

Rana nods as Kate presses her hand on the small of her back. “Thanks.” She acknowledges the drink before turning her head to Jasmine and taking a deep breath. “This is Jasmine, we went to Uni together.”

“Oh,” Kate’s eyes widen and she immediately removes her hand from Rana’s waist. Rana’s stomach twists with guilt, because she knows her girlfriends reaction is her fault. It comes from months of hiding, because of their affair and then the deal with her parents.

But Rana was done hiding.

She wasn’t ashamed, not of herself and especially not of Kate.

“Actually,” Rana shifts, moving her drink to her other hand and wrapping her arm around Kate’s waist much to her surprise. “Jasmine, this is Kate…my girlfriend.”

She watches as her old friend’s eyes widen before her lips grow into a smile. “Right,” she laughs turning to Kate. “Nice to meet you,” she acknowledges before looking at Rana amused. “You almost had me there, is this because we’re in a gay bar? You do know they let straight people in too, you know.”

“I know.” Rana keeps the smile plastered on her face as she feels Kate’s arm wrap back around her waist. “I’m not joking, we’re together. Kate’s my girlfriend.”

Jasmine’s smile falters in shock. “Serious?”

“Serious.” Rana confirms. “Problem?”

“Uh,” Jasmine’s eyes widen as she immediately shakes her head. “No. No, no problem. I’m just shocked I mean…it’s you…you’re not gay…I mean…I just, I never saw this coming.” She stutters and trips over her words but she’s still not 100% convinced. “Are you being serious? I can’t tell.”

“Trust me Hun,” Kate intervenes amused. “She’s being serious.”

Rana definitely knows she will be the topic of discussion in a group chat tonight, that’s for sure. 

“Wow,” Jasmine blinks and Kate glances at Rana. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or anything.”

“I don’t feel bad,” Rana cuts her off with a laugh. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.” She explains and Kate feels her heart burst with pride. 

“Right uh…” Jasmine looks between the two and smiles. “I’ll leave you both too it,” she side steps Kate and places her hand back on Rana’s arm. “I’m happy for you,” she says seriously and Rana smiles appreciatively. “But maybe next time, a little warning would be nice?” She jokes and Rana laughs and nods. “Text me soon yeah? We can go for lunch and have a proper catch up.”

“I will do,” she waves her friend off and turns to face Kate who is still smiling. “What are you smiling at?”

“You,” Kate grins and leans forward to kiss her hard on the mouth. Rana’s spare hand clings to Kate’s shirt tightly, tongues sliding against each other’s as Kate deepens the kiss. 

Rana reluctantly pulls back breathlessly when she remembers she has to breath. “What was that for?” She asks breathlessly.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kate brushes some hair from her face, moving them behind Rana’s ear gently. “You’ve come so far.”

“I don’t want to hide anymore.” Rana replies seriously. “I love you, and I want everyone to know it whether they want too or not.”

Kate beams. “I love you too. So so much.”

Rana smiles and kisses Kate again, her hand wrapping tightly around her waist. “Why don’t we finish these drinks and head back home? I have an idea of how we can end the night and I don’t think it’s appropriate to play it out here in front of all these people.”

“Oh yeah?” Kate smirks excitedly. “I’m very interested.”

“That’s good to know,” Rana quickly downs her drink in one and Kate follows her lead and does the same. “Because you play a vital part in my plan.”

“Well then lets go home and act it out then.” Kate grins and takes a hold of Rana’s hand, pulling her out of the club.

The two giggle into the night and hurriedly try and find a taxi, barely able to keep their hands off each other the whole way back to the flat.

Rana’s phone buzzes silently and unseen in her pocket, an unknown number making it’s way onto her missed calls list.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And a big thank you to those who have took the time to write a comment, it really helps in keeping me going :)


	5. Chapter 5

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Kate cuddles into Rana on the tiny sofa in the office of the Bistro. Rana is on her lunch break and Kate has managed to sneak away from Michelle and Roberts prying eyes for ten minutes.

The two are both lying down, Rana on top of Kate with her head rested in the crook of her neck. Kate’s arms are wrapped tightly around her girlfriend, her face nuzzled into her dark hair.

“What? Here?” Rana asks amused while pressing a kiss against Kate’s neck. “I can think of better places, maybe on a hammock on a beach somewhere tropical…”

“Ooo,” Kate sighs wistfully, “watching the sunset.”

“Just the two of us.”

“Maybe a waiter to serve us drinks all day.”

“I’ll agree to that.” Rana smiles.

“Wouldn’t that be perfect.” Kate muses before kissing the top of Rana’s head. “But I’ll guess we’ll just have to deal with this worn couch in the back of my cousins restaurant.” 

“I suppose the company kind of makes up for it.” Rana smirks, lifting her head up to look into Kate’s eyes.

“Kind of, does it?” Kate questions amused, tickling at Rana’s side making her girlfriend immediately squirm in her arms.

“More than makes up for it,” Rana squeals as Kate tickles her again but the two come to a halt when the door to the office swings open.

“Oh I should have known!” Michelle looks between the two in disbelief, and Rana immediately shifts upright and off Kate who also sits up and looks at Michelle innocently. “What is this? You’re lucky it was me who walked in here and not Robert,” she scolds them both. “You should be working.”

“I’m on a break,” Kate mutters while Rana stands up looking guilty and straightens out her uniform.

“You’ve already had your break,” Michelle fires back pointedly. “Honestly, you get away with murder in this place I tell ya.”

“It’s cos you love me,” Kate winks and Michelle rolls her eyes.

“Sorry, it’s my fault.” Rana offers. “I had to take my lunch late because of a last minute appointment and I didn’t get a chance to tell Kate so she came to meet me for nothing on her break.” She explains truthfully.

Honestly, sometimes she thinks she could kill Moira for the amount of last minute appointments she unexpectedly squeezes in. Rana was pretty much on her way out of the door to meet Kate at Roy’s when Moira shouted her name and hurriedly rushed her back in.

“Yeah blame Moira, she screwed me over.” Kate pipes up and Michelle rolls her eyes again.

“Alright, alright. Five minutes and then back to work, you hear me? And no funny business on that sofa.” She warns seriously and Rana immediately blushes.

Kate glares at her mockingly. “Yes boss.” She salutes. Michelle shakes her head before leaving the room. 

Kate turns around to face Rana with a cheeky smile. “I know she said no funny business but what do you say to a quicky?”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana practically runs back to the Medical Centre, checking her watch she sees she’s only a couple of minutes late but she knows that if Moira isn’t busy she is going to be stood watching that clock.

After Kate’s suggestion, the two ended up just having a heavy make out session for the last five minutes of their break, it would have lasted longer but Rana was terrified Michelle would come looking for them and that’s the last thing she wanted.

So after having to literally push Kate away from her, she reluctantly forced her girlfriend back to work before she rushed down a cheese toastie and headed back herself.

“Rana Nazir, you really are one lucky lady.” Are the first words Moira says aloud when she rushes into the waiting room.

“Huh?” Rana asks confused as she takes off her denim jacket but that’s when she spots the large bouquet of red roses on the reception desk and her heart drops into her stomach.

The flowers are big, extravagant even and Rana immediately knows they aren’t from Kate. Unlike the subtle but cute roses Kate bought her for their date at the weekend, these ones are a lot more out there.

“Looks like you really do have a secret admirer.” Moira continues as Rana hesitantly approaches the flowers.

“Or,” Liz intervenes sensing Rana’s uneasiness. “They are a lovely surprise from your Kate.”

“No,” Rana shakes her head. “Kate didn’t send these. I’ve just seen her, she would have said.” She scales the flowers but this time there is no note. “Who sent them?”

“No idea,” Liz explains. “A delivery guy came in about ten minutes ago with them looking for you.”

“And he definitely asked for me?” Rana asks anxiously.

“Yes, by name.” Liz answers before looking at Rana concerned. “Is everything ok, love?” 

“Yeah, fine.” 

“Rana has a secret admirer.” Moira explains. “She got some flowers delivered here last week too.” She tells Liz giddily before she gasps. “Come to think of it, the flowers came last Monday too at around the very same time. Maybe it means something? Maybe it’s a secret message, or a hint, or a code.”

Rana frowns confused. “Like what?”

“Look,” Liz interrupts before Moira gets even more carried away. “Lets not get ahead of ourselves here. I’m sure whatever it is it’s completely innocent.” 

Moira scoffs before her eyes light up again. “You’re not seeing someone, are you? You know, on the side…”

Rana’s jaw drops mortified. “No!” 

“Moira!” Liz scolds her shocked at her casual accusation.

“What?” Moira asks innocently. “Don’t get all high horsey, it’s not like it wouldn’t be the first time.” She mutters under her breath and Rana glares at her.

“I would never cheat on Kate! Now if you don’t mind I have some notes that need typing up before my next appointment.” Rana turns and heads back towards her room.

“Hang on a minute Rana, what do you want to do with your roses?” Moira calls after her.

“Bin them!” Rana shouts back annoyed without looking back, slamming the door shut as she walks into her room.

She falls against the door, her heart rate beating faster than normal. Part of her is still hoping that Imran was right, that it’s an old pensioner with a crush, but there is a bad feeling in her stomach that is telling her that it’s maybe not so innocent.

She pulls out her phone and brings it to her ear. “Hey it’s me, can you meet me in the Rovers after work? I need to talk to you.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana had been debating all afternoon on whether or not she should tell Kate about the second bouquet of flowers. Part of her still believed it’s an innocent admiration, or at least that’s what she is hoping. If she tells Kate, she knows it will turn into an issue and she doesn’t know if she is ready to deal with another drama.

Kate is finally starting to get back to normal after Aidan’s death, well as normal as she can be having to live without her older brother who has always been there all her life to look after her. Rana doesn’t want to bring her down, not when things were finally looking up.

She knows what Kate is like, she will worry over this and overthink it. Rana isn’t even sure if this whole situation is even a big deal.

On the walk home from the Medical Centre her brain was running ragged, and by the time she opened the flat door she decided she would just tell Kate but try not to make it into a big deal. After all, they are just a bunch of flowers, right?

When she opens the door upstairs, she sees Ryan’s suitcase outside of his new bedroom but he is nowhere to be found.

“Kate?” She calls out, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter.

“In here!” She hears her girlfriend shout back from their bedroom, Rana slips off her jacket, dropping it on arm of the sofa on her way past. She blinks surprised when she sees Kate standing by their bed with a small suitcase open on top, packing clothes.

“What are you doing?” Rana’s heart starts to speed up. Kate looks up with wide eyes and Rana can tell that she’s upset. “Kate? What’s going on? Where are you going?" Rana hears the panic in her voice and Kate’s eyes widen even more.

“No, no, no.” Kate shakes her head furiously. “It’s not bad, I mean, it’s bad but it’s not us.” She explains hurriedly and Rana frowns confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s my Dad,” Kate falls onto the bed.

“What happened? Is he ok?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.” Kate mutters, Rana moves to sit beside her, her arm immediately wrapping around her waist. “Jenny left him.”

“What?” Rana’s jaw drops in shock. “Why? How could she?”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “It’s Dad, he’s cheated.” She scoffs and Rana swallows hard. “With Liz McDonald.”

“What?!” Rana almost shouts in shock. Liz? Her colleague Liz? “Oh my god.”

“He slept with her and Jenny found out, and now she’s left him. Turns out, my Dad hasn’t been taking his medication either, he’s in a right state.” Kate rambles anxiously and Rana can feel the stress oozing from her girlfriend.

So much for things finally looking up.

“We don’t know what to do, I’m so worried about him. I’m really sorry to do this to you, I really am, but Carla and I are going to go stay with him at the flat for a little while, just so we can try and help him get back on his feet.” Kate explains guilty and Rana immediately nods her head.

“No, no. Don’t apologise, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, you need to go and be there and look after your Dad.”

“I’m sorry, Ryan just moved in and now I’m leaving you alone to deal with him.”

“Oh come on, he’s not that bad.” Rana smiles reassuringly. 

“I don’t want to leave you after we are finally settled here, but I don’t know what else to do. I’m so scared, Rana, I can’t lose him too.”

“You won’t babe,” Rana wraps her girlfriend in a hug tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “He’ll be ok, just make sure he keeps taking his medication, everything else will work itself out.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Kate asks quietly. “What if Jenny doesn’t come back? What if this whole thing triggers his MS and makes him worse?”

“He’s got you, and he’s got Carla and the rest of the family. He’ll be ok, and so will you.”

Kate nods and lets out a shaky breath. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Comes with the job,” Rana smiles and presses another kiss to Kate’s forehead. “So, I take it you’re leaving tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kate nods sadly. “I really am sorry, and it won’t be forever, obviously, just until we can get him back to some sort of normality, or hopefully Jenny might come back before then.”

“Take as long as you need, Kate. Family comes first.”

“You’re my family too, you know that right?” Kate tells her seriously. “You come first.”

“I know, and I feel the same about you.” Rana stands up, pulling Kate to her feet. “Come on, I’ll help you pack and then walk you over. I’m meeting Imran later at the Rovers but I’ll tell him I’ll be late.”

“Imran?” Kate asks surprised. “You two speaking again then?”

“Yeah,” Rana nods and forces a smile, knowing she definitely can’t tell Kate about the flowers now. “Like you said, family is the most important thing and apart from you, he’s the only family I’ve got.”

“You’ve got mine too, you know? Not that that’s anything to brag about these days.” Kate mutters bitterly. 

“I know. I’m lucky, I know that.” Rana kisses Kate quickly. “Now come on, let’s get you to your Dad.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was fed up, she was frustrated, grumpy and even more tired. All she wanted to do was go home, her real home not the spare room at her Dad’s flat, and curl up in bed in Rana’s arms.

Instead she was in the middle of a double shift at the bistro, running on three hours sleep because she had to clean up her Dad’s sick from the bathroom floor last night after he drunk himself into a stupor.

She had been staying at the flat in Victoria Court for over a week now and already she had had enough. Johnny seemed to be getting no better, even with her and Carla there for him what feels like every moment of the day.

Jenny was still nowhere to be found, according to Rita she was safe and staying with a family friend but that is all she would divulge. Kate just wished she would come back. She knows her Dad made a mistake by sleeping with Liz, but he was grieving. He wasn’t thinking straight, surely Jenny of all people should know what grief can do to a person.

If Kate wasn’t having a rough enough time as it is, her lack of time spent with her girlfriend was making the situation ten times worse. Although the pair speak to each other on the phone multiple times a day and are constantly texting throughout, Kate feels like she may as well be living across the country from her girlfriend and not actually just across the street. 

She can count on one hand how many times she has seen Rana since her new temporary living arrangement and it is starting to really get her down. Last night for example, both girls deliberately set aside some time to go out for dinner and maybe even a couple of drinks in the Rovers. Instead, the two barely made it to the tram stop before Kate’s phone rang with Carla on the other end needing her help in locating their wayward father.

Rana was understanding of course, just like she has been throughout this entire situation. Honestly, Kate doesn’t know what she would do without her, nor does she know what she has done to deserve such a loving understanding girlfriend. But Rana didn’t even complain once, she just let Kate go with a kiss and a hope that everything would be ok.

Kate doesn’t know if the shoe was on the other foot that she would be so considerate, but that says a lot more about her than it does of Rana. Either way, Kate is grateful and she is praying that her Dad wakes up and realises the good he has in front of him sooner rather than later. 

“Kate!” Michelle interrupts her from her thoughts and Kate blinks bewildered as she stares back at her cousin who is looking at her in disbelief. “Table eight, I asked you to take their order five minutes ago and they are still waiting.”

“Sorry,” Kate mumbles without sounding apologetic at all. She pulls out her notepad and heads over, plastering the fake customer service smile on her face as if her family isn’t falling apart around her.

Game face on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Across the street Rana wasn’t having a much better time herself. Just like the previous two Mondays, a bouquet of flowers arrived at the Medical Centre late afternoon. This time however they were lilies. Moira was in her element, buzzing with excitement over the recent developments but all it did was make Rana feel sick.

To make matters worse, she was starting to get calls from blocked numbers. She only picked up twice, and both times she was met with silence before whoever was on the other end hung up. It wasn’t a regular occurrence, it had only happened a few times but the calls plus the flowers was more than enough to make Rana feel on edge.

Imran suggested that maybe she should go to police but Rana disagreed. What could she say? She received three lots of flowers, a card and a few missed calls from a blocked number? It was hardly stalker level. The whole thing would have been a waste of time, and if it led to them asking questions about the situation with her parents then she certainly wasn’t interested. 

No, whoever it was who was doing this would get bored eventually. It was only a matter of time before they took the hint that she wasn’t interested and stopped whatever this whole thing is. 

Rana didn’t want to think about it anymore. There were worse things happening in the world, just look at what Kate is having to deal with right now with her family.

Rana wishes so much that she could do more to help. Johnny was a mess, she spent the night at the flat at the weekend, and it didn’t take her long to realise how bad the situation was. Johnny was still avoiding taking his medication, only doing so when Carla or Kate pretty much forced a tablet down his throat. The man was stubborn, insisting that he doesn’t need help, not through medication and certainly not through other people.

But while Johnny was stubborn, Kate and Carla were stubborner and Rana found herself witnessing a battle of the wills between the oldest Connor and his daughters on more than one occasion. 

Johnny’s reluctance to admit there was a problem was bad enough, but adding his new found need to spend every moment of the day with a glass of whiskey or a bottle of beer in his hand was making the situation a whole lot worse.

Rana could only be there for Kate, in whatever way was possible. It was hard, because she didn’t want to get in the way and she didn’t want to interfere. As much as Kate insists she is part of the family, Rana knows in these situations it’s best to keep a sensible distance. She would dip her toes in the murky waters when needed, but she wasn’t about to jump in when she isn’t able to swim just yet.

With Rana starting work early tomorrow and Kate not finishing her shift at the Bistro until midnight, Rana had already accepted the fact that she would go another evening without seeing her girlfriend. She knew Kate would take five minutes later on to call her to say goodnight, even if it did mean facing the wrath of Michelle and Robert, so at least there was one little thing to look forward too.

Rana entered her flat feeling defeated, which didn’t help when she opened the door to find Ryan slumped on the sofa in only his boxers.

“Evening,” Ryan sounded as defeated as Rana felt.

“Hiya,” Rana greets him half heartedly as she immediately flips on the kettle. She drops her bag to the side and takes off her coat. Ryan is still lying on the sofa, staring at his phone. The TV is on in the background but the volume is low.

Rana doesn’t say anything as she makes her tea, opening the fridge to see if there is anything she could have for tea. 

Ryan sighs loudly but Rana ignores him.

Ryan sighs again, and then a third, and then a fourth time before Rana eventually, but reluctantly, bites.

“You ok?”

“No.” Ryan sulks and Rana holds in a frustrated breath.

“Why not?” She turns around to face him. Ryan sits up and twists on the sofa to face Rana who leans against the counter expectantly. 

“I’m having girl trouble. I need your advice.” 

“Fine, go ahead. What is it?” Rana gives in. 

“It’s Bethany,” Ryan sighs wistfully. “I really like her, like really like her, but I’ve already agreed to being her friend. I know she’s had a rough time, but I’m not a bad guy. I’m just misunderstood.”

Rana tries to hold back her cringe, because yes, Ryan isn’t a bad guy but he’s also not the most reliable stable guy either, and after everything Bethany has been through, she doesn’t know if Ryan is the right person for her. At least not right now.

“You’ve done the right thing, agreeing to be her friend.” Rana offers, “at least this way she can grow to trust you and be comfortable around you. You never know, it might grow into something more in the future.”

“Yeah…” Ryan muses. “I really hope so, she’s fit.”

Rana rolls her eyes at his choice of words but before she can get a chance to reply her phone beeps in her hand. She looks down to see a text off an unknown number, opening it up she frowns confused when she sees it’s a video message.

She hits play and her jaw drops, her heart rate speeding up when she watches the video play out. At first she was confused, the sound of random men and woman shouting, some crying playing through the speakers from her phone. The camera is shakey and the video looks old but the intention is still clear.

Rana stares stunned as she watches a woman being stoned to death in the middle of what looks like a tiny village. She doesn’t understand the words being spoken through the fuzziness and all of the shouting but it’s pretty obvious what is happening.

“What on earth are you watching?” Ryan snaps her out of her state and before she can even react, he is hovering over her shoulder watching the clip. “Oh my god, why are you watching that for? Wait, is this real? Are they killing her?”

Rana feels sick.

“You ok? You’ve gone really pale.” Ryan frowns confused and Rana instantly locks her phone, stopping the video in the process.

“Rana? You ok? Rana? You don’t look good.”

Rana’s mouth is dry and she can’t speak, but Ryan’s right, she doesn’t feel good.

“I’m going to be sick.” She runs to the bathroom, emptying out her stomach into the toilet bowl. 

Her phone is burning in her hand, her heart pounding painfully against her chest.

Whoever it is who sent this video has to the the same person who sent the flowers and the card, and judging by the contents in the clip she knows now that it’s definitely not innocent.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to keep this chapter until Sunday to post but I couldn't wait, thank you so much to everyone who has commented, really means a lot :) 
> 
> Also, sorry for the small amount of Kate/Rana one-on-one scenes in this chapter. I promise there will be more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Rana stares at Imran across his desk while he watches the video. His face is tense, eyebrows pressed together deep in thought. He’s already watched the video once but he’s insisting on looking at it again, Rana pretty much begged him to do so with the volume off. She couldn’t take listening to those screams and cries again.

“It has to be Mum and Dad, right? Who else would send me something like that?” Rana bites on her nails nervously.

“The video, I would say yes. After the whole kidnapping incident I wouldn’t put sending a sick video past them. However the flowers and the card…I don’t get it. Why would they keep sending you flowers?”

Rana shrugs, “I don’t know? To scare me? It’s Mum and Dad, it has to be. I need to speak to them, to tell them to stop-”

“Rana-” Imran tries to calm her down.

“No,” Rana cuts him off. “They can’t think they can get away with this. I don’t care how many of these sick videos they send me, it’s not going to stop me from being with Kate and they need to know that.” Rana stands up abruptly, a new lease of determination running through her as she storms out of the office.

“Rana, Rana! Hang on,” Imran groans in frustration and quickly grabs his jacket before following her onto the street. “Rana!” He shouts after her, jogging to catch up with her. “Slow down, you need to think this through.”

“What’s there to think about?” Rana doesn’t turn back, speed walking down the street. 

“We don’t know for sure if it’s even them!”

“It has to be!” She turns her head to Imran as she rounds the corner, crashing into another body as she does so.

“Whoa! Watch i-Rana.” Kate recovers from her girlfriend nearly knocking her off her feet, her hands immediately landing on Rana’s arms. “Everything ok?” She looks between her and Imran concerned.

“Fine, yeah.” Rana plasters a fake smile on her face which Kate immediately sees right through but Rana quickly changes the focus. “Are you ok? You look shattered.”

“Yes well that would be down to Johnny,” Carla joins in the conversation. “He’s been his usual charming self this morning.” She rolls her eyes while nudging Kate in the side. “Speaking of which, we’re in a hurry. Doctors appointment, and if we don’t escort Daddy Dearest there ourselves I doubt he’s going to even bother getting out of bed.”

Rana smiles and nods but Kate ignores Carla’s push to keep walking. “Hang on, are you sure you’re ok?” She asks concerned and Rana nods again.

“Yes, stop worrying, go and help Johnny.” Rana replies reassuringly.

Kate is still hesitant but Carla loops her arm through hers. “Kate we’re going to be late.”

“Sorry,” she mutters distractedly before eying up Rana one last time. “I’ll call you once this is all finished, we can go for tea at the bistro?”

“Yeah sounds good,” Rana nods hurriedly and Imran bites his tongue as Kate and Carla say their goodbyes and hurriedly continue their path down the street.

“You should have told her.” Imran scolds his sister and Rana’s shoulders fall deflated, her previous courage and determination disappearing from her body.

“I know, and I will, but you saw her. She’s wrecked, all of this mess with Johnny and her family is getting to her. I don’t want to add more stress.” Rana watches after Kate before the two sisters disappear into Victoria Court. 

“Even so, if the shoe was on the other foot you’d want to know wouldn’t you?” Imran questions and Rana nods silently in response. “Well then there’s your answer. Look, I really don’t think you marching over to Mum and Dad’s is going to help, but you’re right, if it is them then they need to stop. I’ll go and speak to them, alone, find out what’s going on and warn them off.”

“Imran no, I don’t want you to get involved in my mess. It’s bad enough that you’ve cut contact because of me, I don’t want you getting in a fight with them too.” Rana already feels guilty about Imran losing contact with their family because of her, she doesn’t want to make the situation any worse than it already is.

“Sis, how many times do I have to tell you that I’ve got your back. Mum and Dad are the ones in the wrong in this situation, not you.” He tells her firmly, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. “Go back to the flat, I’ll take your phone, if you don’t mind. I’ll come over once it’s done, hopefully with some answers. Try not to worry, ok? It’s going to be ok.” Imran tells her reassuringly before pulling her in for a much needed hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Did Rana look ok to you?” Kate asks distractedly as her and Carla wait with Johnny in the waiting room of the Medical Centre. Just as Carla predicted, they were late for their appointment but luckily for them Dr Gaddas managed to move things around and she was going to squeeze them in as soon as she could, much to Moira’s dismay who keeps throwing them daggers from the reception desk. They got a right lecture off her when they arrived, 20 minutes late, about wasting precious NHS time.

“A bit clumsy, but yes, fine.” Carla frowns confused. “Why do you ask?”

“She just seemed a bit off, is all.” Kate muses concerned. “She’s been acting weird, I’ve been calling her every night to say goodnight since I’ve been staying at Dad’s but last night her phone was turned off. She called me in the morning, said she forgot to charge it and fell asleep but I don’t know…I kind of get the feeling she’s avoiding me.”

“Aren’t you going for tea at the bistro tonight?”

“Yeah if she doesn’t cancel before then,” Kate mutters. “She said she was fine with me moving out but I’m starting to think that’s not the case.”

“Yeah well, your family need you, Kate. You’re doing the right thing, we need to be there for Johnny and Rana should understand that.”

“I’m sitting right here you know, stop talking about me as if I can’t hear.” Johnny snaps interrupting the conversation. “Just flaming rude that is.”

Both Carla and Kate roll their eyes and Kate huffs, leaning back against the uncomfortable plastic chair. 

“You know what else is rude?” Carla fires back. “You blasting Elvis Presley at 3am this morning, that was rude.”

“Yeah well if you don’t like it, you can always move back out. I told you that I didn’t need you there, both of you.” Johnny fires back.

“We’re just trying to help,” Kate interrupts before Carla can argue back. “You’re not exactly doing yourself any favours.”

Before Johnny can argue back, Dr Gaddas pops her head out of Room 2. “Mr Connor?”

All three Connors stand up and Johnny turns around, “I can go in myself, I’m not an invalid.”

“No but you are acting like one,” Carla bites back. “We’re coming in. I want to hear what the doctor has to say.”

Dr Gaddas didn’t tell them anything that Kate and Carla already didn’t know, that if Johnny didn’t stop drinking heavily and looking after himself more then the MS could be triggered and he could be faced with even more health problems. There was also the fact that Johnny was still trying to avoid taking medication, insisting that he was better off without it. 

Dr Gaddas fought back, that the medication was the only thing keeping him active and if he stopped taking it then the disease would win in it’s fight to take over his body.

So after a lot of bickering and back and forth ness, Johnny agreed to try some new medication which made him less drowsy, and he somewhat reluctantly agreed to cut down on the booze, not that either Connor girl was sure he was being completely truthful with that one.

Still, Dr Gaddas’s words seemed to have hit some truth with Johnny, and at least he seemed to be honest with his willingness to give these new tablets a try.

Kate huffed in frustration as they waited for Moira to book in Johnny’s next appointment, she checked her phone immediately when leaving the doctors office and there was no reply from Rana from the text checking up on her after their little run in this morning.

Johnny and Carla were already headed to Roy’s, both wanting to avoid Liz who must have started her shift when they were in with Dr Gaddas, leaving Kate to stay behind to book in the next appointments and organise his new prescription.

“Everything ok with your Dad?” Liz asks cautiously and Kate scowls.

“Yes, fine.” Her response is defensive. She’s not happy about the situation, yes, her Dad is the one who is married but he was grieving, Liz should have known better. In her eyes, she took advantage and she is to blame for this mess her Dad has landed himself in.

“Oh, ok.” Liz mumbles awkwardly and Moira sighs loudly looking between the two girls.

“Is this going to take much longer?” Kate asks impatiently.

“Just making sure everything is in order, Miss Connor.” Moira replies with her fake customer service voice. Kate rolls her eyes at the tone, not knowing how Rana can put up with her every day. “Surprised to see you here, actually.” She comments without taking her eyes off the screen.

Kate frowns confused. “Why’s that?”

“Just figured you’d be spending the day with Rana, what with you both seemingly having a day off and all.” Moira muses aloud.

Kate shifts on her feet and looks at Moira defensively. “Well actually, we’re going out later, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Oh really? Anywhere special?” Moira questions, her eyes finally leaving the computer screen to look at Kate.

“Not really sure its any of your business, Moira.” Liz interrupts to help but Kate doesn’t appreciate it.

“What? I was only asking,” Moira holds up her hands in defence. “You know I think very highly of young Rana, she reminds me of how I was when I was her age.”

Kate holds back a scoff, “Right…”

“Just figured you’d want to up your game, what with you having some competition.” Moira continues and Kate frowns.

“What you on about?”

“The secret admirer!” Moira’s voice goes up a notch in excitement. “I have to say, he or she is very persistent I’ll give them that. I’m almost a little impressed.”

Kate’s jaw locks. “What?”

“Oh,” Moira’s eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and pure joy. “You didn’t know?”

“Know what?” Kate snaps back through gritted teeth, her patience wearing really thin.

“Moira, I’m not really sure if this is your place…” Liz tries to placate the situation again.

“No,” Kate cuts her off. “Go on Moira, explain.”

“Well you see,” Moira ignores Liz’s warning glare. “Rana’s secret admirer has been very keen, sending her flowers-”

“I already knew about the flowers.” Kate interrupts and Moira shakes her head in glee.

“Oh no, there’s been more. Like I said, very persistent.”

Kate’s stomach twists. “How much more?”

“Well, it seems he or she has resorted to sending a new bouquet every Monday afternoon.” Moira explains. “It’s quite romantic, really.”

Kate swallows hard, trying to calm down her growing rage. “Every Monday?”

“You know, Rana hasn’t been accepting them.” Liz offers in the hope to keep the peace. 

“Oh yes, Rana has been very professional about the whole thing.”

Kate’s head is pounding with this new information. She doesn’t get it, if Rana has been receiving flowers like this why hasn’t she said anything? The whole thing doesn’t make sense.

“I have to go,”

“But we haven’t sorted out Johnny’s prescription yet!” Moira calls after her as Kate turns away and starts to walk towards the exit.

“I’ll come back later!” She shouts without turning back but she knows she won’t. She cant stand to look at Moira’s smug face again today.

She pulls out her phone and taps Rana’s number, groaning loudly in frustration when it goes straight to voicemail.

“Damn it Rana.” She rants to herself before looking out across the street, deciding to head to the flat to see if she can find her girlfriend there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imran’s visits to their parents house had been relatively unsuccessful. Rana wasn’t surprised to hear that they denied everything, insisting that they had no involvement or knowledge about the video, the phone calls or even the flowers.

Imran was still sceptical, at least about the video. The flowers were something that neither one could think of an explanation behind. 

Imran decided to keep his parents callous comment about Rana being dead to them to himself, it was the last thing his sister needed to hear right now. 

“I just don’t understand,” Rana sulks as the two sit in the bistro, Rana with a glass of wine and Imran with a pint. “If it’s not Mum and Dad, then who else could it be?”

“I’m still not sure that our parents are completely innocent in this, I’m not ruling them out just yet.” Imran muses. “But we do have to think about who else could behind this. Apart from the obvious, is there anyone who you might have upset lately? A disgruntled patient?”

Rana’s face twists in confusion, “No, I mean I don’t think so.”

“What about Sophie?”

“Sophie?” Rana blinks surprised at the name popping up. “No, no way. Sophie wouldn’t do this.”

“Why not? She has the motive, she’s mad and upset about Jack plus there’s her whole history with Kate.”

“No,” Rana insists. “Sophie isn’t malicious to do this, besides, we’ve cleared the air about Jack and Kate, we’re fine now.”

“Ok,” Imran agrees dropping the suggestion. “Zeedan?”

“What?” Rana nearly laughs. “Zee wouldn’t do this, you know that. He left on good terms, he’s been more than reasonable through our divorce, he’s happy in London now there is no reason for him to start something like that.”

“I don’t know, Rana, you really hurt him, you’d be surprised to see the things people can do when their heartbroken.” Imran replies while taking a sip from his beer, thinking of the different incidents he’s witnessed as a lawyer from people reacting from hurt and anger.

“But this? No, I don’t believe it.” Rana muses for a moment. “What about Alya? She hates me.”

“Alya?” Now it’s Imran’s turn to laugh. “Alya wouldn’t do something like this.”

Rana tuts, “of course you would defend her.”

“Hey, I know the two of you are no longer friends but she wouldn’t do this. Besides, she wouldn’t even have the time, she’s snowed under at that factory.” Imran explains and Rana rolls her eyes.

“Right,”

“Look, I still think this is coming from our parents somehow. If not them, then maybe someone from the mosque. I’ll try and do some digging, but in the meantime, you need to be extra vigilant and if you receive something like that again, you need to go to the police.” Imran tells his sister seriously.

Rana sighs loudly, “You’re right, I know.”

“Always am sis,” he looks over Rana’s shoulder and nods his head. “And you also have this one to talk to.”

Rana turns around just as Kate approaches the table, a look of annoyance and frustration on her face.

“Hey,” Rana forces a smile but Kate looks at her in disbelief.

“Hey? That’s all you have to say for yourself. Rana I’ve been calling you none stop for the last two hours, answer your phone for once, woman!” Kate huffs in frustration and Imran looks between the two girls awkwardly.

“I have to get back to the office, actually.” He clears his throat while standing up, pressing his hand on Rana’s shoulder. “See you later, remember what I said.”

“I know.” Rana replies hurriedly as Imran nods and leaves. Kate clenches her jaw as she takes the seat Imran was previously occupying.

“Well?” She asks impatiently.

“I’m sorry,” Rana cringes and pulls out her switched off phone. “My phones been off.”

“Again?” Kate looks at her girlfriend in disbelief. “Rana, what is going on? I feel like you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you!” Rana immediately argues, feeling guilty for Kate having to think that. “I swear, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off the grid, I just figured I would see you here for tea anyway.” She motions to the bistro.

Kate takes a breather to calm down before responding. “Why is your phone even off anyway?”

“I dunno,” Rana responds awkwardly and Kate’s eyebrows raise in question, she is a terrible liar. “Sometimes I just like to turn it off for a couple hours, to clear my head.”

“What?” Kate frowns not accepting her ridiculous explanation. “Is this about the flowers?”

Rana’s heart stops.

“Flowers?” She feels the crack in her voice.

“Don’t Rana,” Kate sighs. “I know, ok? Moira told me.”

Rana lets out a guilty breath, “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you.”

“You were, were you? When?” Kate asks annoyed. “You really think I wouldn’t find out? Moira isn’t exactly known for her subtlety is she?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Rana cringes. “I just didn’t want to worry you, you have a lot going on.”

“I don’t care what’s going on, you need to be honest with me no matter what.” Kate scolds her but immediately feels guilty when she sees the look on Rana’s face. “Look I’m sorry, I’m not having a go.” She reaches across the table and takes Rana’s hand. “I just wish you told me, do you know who’s sending them?” She asks curiously and Rana shakes her head silently, her face paling. “Babe? You ok?” Kate asks concerned by the look on her girlfriends face.

“No,” Rana whispers, struggling to fight back her tears. She has tried to be strong throughout all of this, tried to fight back her growing fear but when Kate is looking at her like that she can’t pretend.

“Rana.” Kate moves to the chair beside her, her face twisting with worry. “What’s going on? Hey,” she wraps her arm around her shoulders, her other hand still gripping Rana’s tightly. “Talk to me,” she urges soothingly. 

“It’s not just flowers,” Rana whispers and Kate swallows hard. 

“Ok?”

Rana lets out a shaky breath. “I got a card too, and there’s been some anonymous phone calls.” 

Kate’s jaw locks with anger at whoever is doing this. “What? For how long?”

Rana shrugs unsurely, “I don’t know, a couple of weeks maybe.”

“A couple of weeks?” Kate looks at her in disbelief. “Rana, you should have told me!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was such a big deal at first but then…”

“Then what?” Kate asks apprehensively, growing more and more concerned especially from the look on Rana’s face.

“Last night…” Rana pulls out her phone turning it on. “Someone sent me this.” She looks around the bistro to make sure no one is close enough to see or hear anything before handing Kate her phone.

Rana watches anxiously as Kate hits play and watches the video. She sees her girlfriends face pale, her eyes widening with fear and worry.

The two sit in silence for a moment, Kate locking the phone and turning it over after a couple of minutes, not being able to watch anymore.

Rana swallows the lump in her throat, feeling sick as she waits for Kate to say something.

Kate on the other hand was speechless. Her heart was beating painfully against her chest, her hand shaking after watching that awful clip. She felt sick, she felt scared but more so, she felt angry.

No, she wasn’t angry, she was furious.

“You need to go to the police,” Kate finally speaks up and Rana’s eyes widen with fear. “No, Rana, you can’t argue with me on this. Whoever sent you that is sick in the head and they need locking up.”

“But I don’t even know who sent it.”

“Well isn’t it obvious?” Kate looks at Rana flabbergasted. “It’s obviously your parents, Rana.”

“No,” Rana shakes her head. “I mean, it might be, but Imran has already confronted them about it and they’ve denied everything.”

“Well they are hardly going to admit to anything, are they? No, you need to call the police.” Kate insists.

“Kate-”

“No Rana, listen to me.” Kate cuts her off. “This is a threat, don’t you understand that?” She slams Rana’s phone down on the table in frustration. “Whoever sent this is threatening you, and I am not going to sit by and do nothing and let someone else that I love be hurt. I refuse too. You need to report this, I mean it because if you don’t then I will.”

Rana nods while biting her lip, struggling to fight back her tears and hold in her cry. Kate’s body sinks with guilt, her face softening.

“Babe I’m sorry,” she shuffles closer and pulls Rana into her arms, pressing her lips into her hair. “I’m sorry, I’m just scared that’s all. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

Rana nods into Kate’s shoulder, pulling back slightly look at her. “I know, I know that you’re right.”

Kate wipes some tears from Rana’s cheek with her thumb. “I love you.” She whispers seriously before kissing her softly on the lips. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, ok?” 

Rana nods silently, falling back into Kate’s arms. For the first time today she doesn’t feel as scared, but she does know that once she goes to the police there is no turning back with this, at least not when it comes to her parents.

Rana just hopes that this will be the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh god is he serious?” Kate grumbles into her pillow in frustration. She glances over at the clock on the bedside table to see that it’s only 2am but that hasn’t seemed to stop her Dad from turning on the radio to volume number 50. This is the second night in a row this has happened, Kate’s surprised the neighbours haven’t complained yet.

Rana mumbles groggily beside her, her eyes flickering open tiredly. “Sorry babe,” Kate whispers and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Go back to sleep, I’ll go get him to turn it down.” She mutters in annoyance, pushing back her tiredness and forcing herself out of bed.

Rana sleepily mumbles a response before rolling over, clutching the covers over her. Kate takes a moment to watch, a fuzzy feeling in her stomach as she admires how beautiful her girlfriend looks even half asleep. Kate smiles for a brief moment before heading out of the bedroom.

She insisted that Rana stay over at Johnny’s with her, there was no way in hell that Kate was letting Rana out of her sight now. Not until they’ve found out who’s responsible for sending the video anyway. Rana had managed to persuade Kate to hold off in talking to the police until Imran had done some more digging, but Kate wasn’t going to wait for long and she made sure Rana knew it.

Kate didn’t mean to be harsh, and she didn’t want to force Rana into doing anything she didn’t want to do but this was the right thing. Whoever sent that video was sick in the head and they needed to be stopped.

Kate can’t even bare the thought of anything happening to Rana.

She pushed back her thoughts as she walked into the living room to see her Dad sat at the kitchen counter, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Dad,” she calls out tiredly but Johnny doesn’t reply. “Dad! Dad!” Johnny finally looks over his shoulder and Kate storms over to the radio and turns it off.

“Hey! I was listening to that!” Johnny shouts in annoyance.

“Dad, it’s two in the morning.” Kate drops her shoulders deflated. “Surprised the neighbours haven’t already been banging on the door.”

“Is it? Never noticed.” Johnny mutters as he finishes his whiskey and reaches for the bottle. Kate puts her hand on her Dad’s arm to stop him.

“I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?”

“You don’t get to tell me when I’ve had enough, Kate.” Johnny snaps and tries to take the bottle but Kate reaches for it first. 

“Dad come on, just go to sleep yeah?” Kate pleads with her father, clutching the bottle tight in her hands as Johnny tries to grab it.

“I’m not tired, now give it back!” Johnny raises his voice but Kate is stubborn and holds her ground.

“No.”

“Kate, I mean it. Hand it over, now.” Johnny hisses through gritted teeth. “I’m not in the mood to play your silly little games.”

“Silly little games?” Kate questions in disbelief. “Dad I’m worried about you, you’re going to make yourself ill. Even more ill than you already are, you heard what Dr Gaddas said, this isn’t good for you.”

“I don’t give a damn what some poxy doctor has to say, I know what’s best and I know what I can and can’t do. Now hand it over!”

“No.” Kate takes a step back much to Johnny’s chagrin. “I know you’re upset-”

“Upset? Too right I’m upset! I’ve lost my son, I’ve lost my granddaughter and now I’ve lost my wife!”

“You haven’t lost Susie, Eva will come around eventually I’m sure of it and as for Jenny, she just needs time.”

Johnny laughs bitterly. “Time? She hates me. Just go back to bed, Kate. I don’t need you babying me. Now I’m not going to ask you again, give me the bottle back now.” Johnny orders through gritted teeth.

Kate swallows hard, smelling the whiskey on her Dad’s breath as he stands right in front of her. She steels herself and stands up straight.

“No.”

Johnny lets out an angry breath and before either can think of what is happening, he tries to wrestle the bottle from Kate’s hands. The pair end up in a scuffle and lose balance, both of them falling over and Kate cries in pain when her head hits off the coffee table, the sound of bottle smashing into pieces in her hand.

“What the hell is going on?!” Carla appears in her dressing gown, Rana quickly following.

“Oh my god, Kate!” She runs to her girlfriend, immediately taking in her bleeding head.

Johnny staggers back up to his feet and looks down at Kate horrified as Rana sits her up. Kate is crying, clutching her head which is bleeding, her other hand covered in cuts from where the glass smashed in her hand.

“Kate, darling, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Johnny pleads with her desperately but Carla steps in the way. “It was an accident, please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”

“Johnny,” Carla pushes him back carefully as Rana inspects Kate’s wound. “Go to the bedroom, now!” Carla orders him. Johnny looks over at Kate desperately one last time before following Carla’s orders. The oldest Connor sibling makes sure Johnny is safely in his room before turning to her little sister, crouching down beside her.

“Are you ok?” She asks worriedly, her steel exterior weakening the moment Johnny shut his bedroom door. “Is she ok?” She looks up at Rana who is still inspecting the wound, immediately thrown into nurse mode.

“It doesn’t look deep,” Rana pulls back, her hand landing on Kate’s cheek worriedly. “How do you feel?” She helps Kate to her feet and the two fall back onto the sofa, Carla taking the spot on the other side of Kate. “Is your vision blurred? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“No and one. I’m fine, I’m fine.” Kate tries to stop her cries and takes a deep breath. “He’s lost it.”

“I know,” Carla glances towards Johnny’s bedroom. “He needs help.”

“We need to clean your hand.” Rana interrupts, holding Kate’s cut hand in her own. “Make sure we get all of the glass out.”

“Ouch,” Kate hisses painfully as Rana pulls a tiny piece from her skin. “Not here. I don’t want to be here tonight.”

Rana nods in understanding and Carla agrees, “Go back to the flat. I’ll deal with Johnny.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Morning,” Rana walks into their bedroom with two cups of tea in her hands. “How you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Kate grumbles tiredly. “My head hurts, and my hand stings like hell.” Rana sympathises as she passes Kate her tea, careful not to add to much pressure to her freshly bandaged hand. “Thank you for last night. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m just sorry it happened, but I’m glad you’re ok. It could have been a lot worse, you just need to rest today. I’ve already called Moira and asked for the day off, she was surprisingly understanding.” Rana muses suspiciously.

“You didn’t have to do that, I’ll be ok.”

“I know but I want to look after you.”

“I should be the one looking after you, what with everything happening recently.” Kate points out. What happened last night with her Dad was awful, but that doesn’t change anything on what they should be focussing on today. “Have you heard from Imran yet?” 

“Not yet,” Rana replies. “It’s still early, I told him I would pop by the office at lunch time anyway.”

“Right, I’ll come with you.” Kate insists.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to go see your Dad?” Rana questions cautiously. Honestly, she couldn’t believe what had happened last night. She knew Johnny would never mean to cause any physical harm to Kate, but that doesn’t take away the fact that he did. Rana would have a lot of choice words for him if she didn’t feel like Carla would have gave him a lashing already. 

Seeing Kate hurt last night scared the life out of her, she was terrified but her body switched into nurse mode before she could panic too much. Luckily it didn’t take her long to realise that Kate was ok, it was a nasty cut on her head but it wasn’t deep nor was there any concussion. 

The cut to her hand from the glass seemed a lot more sore. As soon as they returned back to their flat in the early hours, the two sat in the bathroom while Rana fetched her first aid box and pulled out every shard of glass, inspecting every line in her hand until she was sure it was all gone and then made sure she cleaned every wound carefully and gently before bandaging it up with care.

To be honest, despite the seriousness of the situation, Kate was a little turned on by Rana in nurse mode. Even made a little joke about getting her to change into her uniform and kiss her better.

“I think I’m going to steer clear from him today. I’ll go and see him tomorrow.” Kate replies quietly and Rana nods in understanding before leaning forward and kissing her on cheek. 

“It’ll all be ok, I promise.”

Kate sighs and inspects her bandaged hand. “I hope so.”

“He loves you,” Rana advises truthfully. “I’m sure he’s devastated by what’s happened. I bet the last thing he wanted to happen was to hurt you.”

“I know,” Kate admits. “I just need some time away. Honestly it’s not just last night, the whole week since I’ve been living there I just feel suffocated. I need a break from being a Connor, at least just for one day.”

“I get that,” Rana smiles sadly and Kate immediately feels bad. 

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” Rana rubs Kate’s leg reassuringly. “God look at us, a right pair aren’t we.”

Kate laughs despite the situation. “It’s never easy, that’s for sure.” She takes a sip from her tea. “What do you say we finish these and then head to Roy’s for a proper breakfast?”

“I like that idea.” Rana agrees before leaning forward for a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Oh, just in time. Who’s buying?” Ryan appears behind Kate and Rana at the counter in Roy’s, his arms wrapping around both their shoulders as he pops his head in the middle. “Whoa cuz, what the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing,” Kate sighs in annoyance, from the short walk across the street to the café and then the time it took walking inside and placing their order, Kate has already been questioned by three different neighbours on what happened. “Just me being clumsy in the middle of the night, needed the loo and tripped and hit my head, hurt my hand.” She holds up her bandaged.

“Oh and I bet Rana went straight into Sexy Nurse mode ey?” He nudges them both playfully before looking up at Roy. “Full English please mate, and a Cappuccino. Make it a large.” He places his order cheekily, moving to a table the three can sit on.

Rana mutters under her breath but ignores Kate’s protests on paying as she hands over her money to Roy. She kind of owes Ryan one after what happened the other night when she first received that video. He was surprisingly helpful and reassuring, making her feel just the tiniest better of what she could in that moment.

He also didn’t blab about it to anyone either, which she is very vey grateful for. 

“So, was it you two I heard come home late last night?” Ryan asks curiously just as Roy brings over their drinks.

“Yep.” Kate replies, knowing that with Ryan being family he would find out the truth eventually but now wasn’t the time to divulge that information when there was gossiping neighbours around. Beth was sat across the room with Kirk and she would bet money that she would be trying to listen in if she sensed they were talking about anything juicy.

“And here was me thinking I scared you away,” Ryan raises his eyebrow at Kate. “I wasn’t trying to take it personally but it kind of hurt my feelings a little when you moved out the day I moved in.”

Kate rolls her eyes, “I didn’t move out. It was a temporary arrangement to help my Dad, getting away from you was just an added bonus.”

“Ouch,” he fakes stabbing himself in the heart. “That hurt cuz. Rana tell her, I’m a great roommate aren’t I?”

Both Kate and Ryan look at Rana expectantly and the dark haired woman hides behind her coffee, taking a long sip before answering. “I suppose you aren’t that bad.” Ryan grins triumphal and Kate looks at her in disbelief. “What?” Rana asks innocently while hiding her smile. “You should have seen some of the boys I had to live with when I was staying in halls at uni.”

“Ha!” Ryan leans back in his chair smugly and Kate shakes her head.

“Alright, alright, I see how it is.” She scolds them both but her eyes are light and playful and it makes Rana smile. This is what she enjoys, feeling like this with no worries or stress on their mind despite what is happening in their lives right now.

Rana feels lighter without her phone burning in her pocket, the smart phone still in the possession of her brother. She knows that Kate still wants her to go to the police, and Rana will, but first she needs to hear back from Imran. If this can be dealt with without involving anyone else then that would be the better case scenario. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Both Kate and Rana feel nervous as they head over to the solicitors office, Rana grips Kate’s unhurt hand tightly and doesn’t let go as they walk into the office. 

Adam is putting on his jacket and turns to face the two girls with a smile. “Oh hey girls, what can I do you for?” He spots Kate’s obvious injuries. “Everything ok?”

“Fine,” Rana fakes a smile. “Imran around?”

Adam nods towards the office and says his goodbyes, closing the door behind him. Rana leads Kate into Imran’s office and he looks up between them surprised.

“Oh hey…” he raises his eyebrows at Rana.

“Don’t worry Imran, I know everything.” Kate gets straight to the point noticing Imran’s hesitance to start the conversation.

“Ok then…” Imran presses his lips together as Kate and Rana sit down. He nods towards Kate’s head and hand but Rana speaks up before he can say anything.

“Don’t ask, it’s a long story.” Rana holds her hand out to stop his questions. “Come on, just tell me what happened?”

Imran shrugs and leans forward. “Nothing,” he admits and Kate huffs in frustration. “No one knew anything.”

“No one knew or no one would say?” Kate argues. “Did you even try?”

“Yes, of course I tried.” Imran argues back, “but no one seemed to know what I was talking about. Mum and Dad have convinced everyone it’s just a phase you’re going through and they didn’t even know about the divorce, just that you were separated.”

“So what, nothing?” Rana asks quietly.

“Well then it’s obvious what we have to do next, we have to go to the police.” Kate says bluntly and Rana’s heart sinks.

“I don’t know.”

“Actually I agree with Kate.” Imran admits much to both girls surprise. “If it is our parents then they need to know this isn’t ok, and if it isn’t, the police are the only ones who are going to be able to find out the truth. I don’t want to wait until something bad happens until we do something.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Kate agrees. “I love you so much, Rana, and whoever sent you that video is sick in the head. I don’t want to sit and do nothing to stop someone hurting you.”

“We don’t know that yet, what if it’s just someone trying to scare me or mess with my head?”

“Then it still needs to stop.” Kate responds frustrated. “Rana please, we can’t brush this under the carpet, not again.”

Rana fights back tears before nodding in agreement. She can’t believe that it has even come to this, all because she’s in love with a woman.

“Ok then,” Imran lets out a sigh. “I’ll call them, ask them if they can send someone to come here to talk. Less suspicious with the neighbours the police turning up at a solicitors rather than your flat.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just as Rana feared, the police couldn’t really do much to help. They said they would speak to her parents, ask them a few questions but until then there wasn’t much they could do. Kate argued that the video was clearly a threat, however the police officers also argued that there wasn’t much they could do at this time to prove that.

They advised that Rana keep a diary of any more anonymous phone calls, any other suspicious activities and if anything like that video was sent again to contact the police immediately. 

“Fat lot of good that did.” Kate huffs in frustration. 

“It’s still early days,” Imran advises after seeing the two police officers out. “They can’t go in all guns blazing but if it is our parents behind this then hopefully a visit from the cops might knock some sense into them.”

“I hope so,” Kate struggles to contain her frustration. Calling the police was her idea but she didn’t expect such a little response from them. To her that video was disgusting, it was clear the intent and the meaning behind sending it and the fact that the police didn’t seem to be taking this as seriously as she was, was really messing with her head. She looks at Rana who has barely said a word since they left. “Hey,” she places her hand on her thigh. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Rana nods slowly, “just a little deflated. I just hope that this will be the end of it.” 

“It will be,” Kate tries to reassure her. “Once your parents see that we aren’t going to let them get away with this, they’ll stop.”

Rana lets out a breath and leans her head against Kate’s shoulder, Kate moving her arm to wrap around her comfortingly. 

Imran stays silent as he watches the young couple in front of him, still not one hundred percent convinced that his parents are actually behind this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone for reading and an even bigger thank you to those who have taken the time to spare me a comment and kudos :) very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle stared at Kate with a mixture of frustration and annoyance. She watched as her younger cousin tapped away furiously on her phone behind the bar, completely ignoring Adam who was waiting to be served and Rita and Audrey who were sat at a table waiting for their orders to be taken.

“Sorry Adam , what can I get you?” Michelle shoots daggers at Kate who barely looks up from her phone while Michelle smiles apologetically at Adam who offers a kind smile in return.

“Just a pint of larger please, Michelle.” He grins before glancing over at Kate. “She alright?”

“She won’t be in a minute, I tell ya.” Michelle raises her voice and Kate finally tears her eyes away. 

“Sorry,” she apologises but doesn’t really sound very sorry as slides her phone into her pocket, briefly glancing up at the clock. “Can I take my break?”

“You’ve barely done any work to deserve a break.” Michelle points out while passing Adam his pint across the bar. 

“Yeah slacker,” Daniel appears with some dirty plates in his hands. “I’ve been covering your arse all day.”

“I just need to pop out for five minutes,” Kate glances at the clock again and Michelle spots her anxiousness.

“Everything ok?” She asks concerned, taking a step closer to her cousin for a little privacy. She knew that Kate was going through a lot taking care of Johnny, and to say she was shocked when the younger brunette turned up to work with a bandaged hand and a cut on her head would be an understatement, especially when she found out who was behind the injuries.

However according to Carla, the little ‘incident’ as they now refer it to, was a little wake-up call for the Connor Matriarch and although he is still not back to his old self, Michelle doubts he ever will be, he has cut down on the drinking.

“Everything’s fine, yeah.” Kate responds impatiently. “I just need to nip out for five minutes.” She looks at the clock again.

Michelle wants to ask more questions but something inside of her decides to hold off for now. “Fine,” she gives in. Kate doesn’t even say thank you, instead she flies out of the door without even looking back and Michelle can only watch her go in disbelief.

Kate practically runs over to the Medical Centre, hoping that she isn’t too late but hoping more so that this would be a wasted trip.

Unfortunately, she was wrong. 

“Hey!” She spots a man getting out of his van with a large bouquet of flowers. These ones are huge, multi-coloured roses and Kate breathlessly approaches the delivery man. “Stop a sec, will ya!” The guy turns around confused and Kate takes a second to catch her breath. “Are those for Rana Nazir?”

The man frowns for a moment before checking his paper work, “yes, is that you?”

“Yes.” Kate replies instantly and takes the roses roughly from the guys hands. “Do you know who sent them?”

“Doesn’t say…”

“Well can you find out? Surely you know who ordered them.” Kate practically demands.

The guy shrugs apologetically, “sorry love, I’m just the driver.”

“Well can’t you call your boss and find out?” The man shrugs again, this time a lot less caring, and starts to walk back to his van. “Hey! I’m not done talking to you!”

“I’m sorry darlin but I’m running late as it is, got any questions call the shop direct.” And with that he slams his door shut and pulls away.

Kate stares after him with a clenched jaw, staring at the flowers with a feeling of disgust. She rummages around the bouquet but just as predicted there was no note. She pulls out her phone and quickly googles the name of the flower shop.

“Hi, I’m just calling for some information on some flowers I’ve just had delivered to me at the Medical Centre on Rosamund Street…” Kate sits down on the bench outside of the Medical Centre, the flowers being shoved carelessly on the floor by her feet.

After a lot of two-ing and throwing with the shop assistant and then the manager after she demanded to speak directly to her, Kate hangs up the phone angrily with frustration. The manager insisted that there was nothing they could do to track down the sale and Kate felt frustrated that she missed out on a chance to get closer to the truth.

She was really hoping that the police would have put the scares on Rana’s parents but seemingly they weren’t so lucky. She looks up as the door to the Medical Centre opens and she watches with remorse as Rana walks out, her eyes landing on Kate and then down to the flowers at her feet. Her gut clenches when she sees Rana’s face drop.

“I’m so sorry babe,” Kate stands up and pulls Rana into her arms for a hug. “I really hoped they would stop.”

Rana doesn’t reply as she clings to Kate tightly. Truth be told she wasn’t expecting much, all day she felt sick and this morning she was so tempted to call in and ask for the day off. The dread that she felt when she woke up this morning was more than the usual Monday morning sadness.

“Have you had anymore phone calls?” Kate asks, pulling back and running a hand down her cheek lovingly.

Rana shakes her head, a small relief that ever since that video was sent, no more anonymous calls or videos have been sent to her since. She was really hoping that this was the end of it, but seeing those flowers today just knocked her sick again.

She was sick of feeling this way, she was sick of feeling scared.

To Kate’s benefit, she has really been there for her since she found out what’s been going on. She’s been getting up early in the morning every day to walk Rana to work, even on her own days off or days she’s been stuck at work herself until the early hours. She was still up with a smile on her face and an open hand. Rana insisted that she was fine, but Kate wouldn’t take no for an answer and to be honest Rana was grateful.

When Kate was in work when Rana was finishing, she would take her breaks in time to meet her or would send Imran, even Ryan on one occasion went to meet her, not that he even knew the reason. At the latter, Rana had to put her foot down a little but Kate was persistent in the fact that she wasn’t going to take any chances.

“I nearly lost you once, I’m not going to let it happen for real next time.”

Both just prayed that there would be no next time.

“I have to get back to work,” Rana sighed sadly. “Moira is going to get suspicious and come look for me. I told her I had a migraine and needed some fresh air.” 

Rana was getting fed up with the office managers constant speculation about her ‘secret admirer’, completely oblivious to the sinister motives behind the flowers. She wouldn’t shut up all day about what kind of flowers she would be receiving today, constantly looking up towards the door whenever someone new walked inside. At least since Kate intercepted the flowers, Rana could hopefully disguise Moira’s interest and make her believe that the so called ‘gifts’ had come to a stop.

Until next Monday at least.

“Yeah me too,” Kate mumbles disappointedly. “Practically ran out on Michelle, she’s probably going to kill me.”

“Yeah well at least you can’t get fired,” Rana replies pointedly and Kate gasps in mock outrage.

“Hey, I totally could get fired!”

“Yeah right, Michelle lets you get away with murder and everyone knows it.”

“Hmm well,” Kate shrugs casually. “Now that Ryan is working there I’ve slightly fallen down the pecking order.”

“Aww, poor you.” Rana teases playfully and both girls laugh, for a moment forgetting about the seriousness they have found themselves in. 

“See you tonight for this family dinner thing?” Kate reluctantly takes a step back, knowing she only has a few minutes before Michelle will most likely come searching for her herself, and this will be the first place she looks.

It has happened before.

“Yeah, Bistro? I’ll quickly go home to change and then I’ll be right over.”

“Imran meeting you still?” Kate asks. Rana rolls her eyes. “Rana…” Kate says her name with a warning tone. “Please, just entertain me a little on this will you.”

“Yes,” Rana replies with a loud sigh. “He’s meeting me, seems daft really considering we literally live around the corner.”

“Yes well I’m taking no chances.” Kate says seriously. “At least not until we know for sure that your parents are going to stop this.” Rana nods silently and Kate continues. “Make sure he waits and walks you to the Bistro too.”

“Yes boss,” Rana smiles and this time it’s Kate rolling her eyes. “I’m sorry, I know you’re only doing this for my benefit.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be the same if the shoe was on the other foot.”

“No,” Rana muses and Kate frowns. “I’d be worse, a hell of a lot worse.” Rana smiles and this time Kate smiles back, leaning forward to kiss her softly. “I really have to go.”

“I know,” Kate grumbles. “Me too.” She kisses Rana one last time before watching her go back to the Medical Centre. She sighs before turning to look at the discarded flowers, picking them up recklessly and chucking them into the next bin she comes across on her way back to the bistro. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Rana come on, believe it or not I have a life that doesn’t consist of being your personal escort.” Imran shouts impatiently as he fiddles with his tie in the kitchen.

“I’ll be two minutes!” Rana shouts from her bedroom. “You can go if you want!”

“Oh yeah? And face the wrath of Kate Connor when you turn up to the bistro on your own? Uh no thank you.” Imran shouts back as he starts to nose through some things.

“What are you doing?” Rana walks out of the bedroom while brushing her hair. “Don’t touch anything in here, Craig has certain things in place.”

“Oh right,” Imran holds his hands up in defence as he remembers their flat mates problems with OCD. “You ready?”

“Almost, just going to the bathroom.” 

Imran nods and checks his phone impatiently, he wasn’t joking when he said he had plans. Before he can shout for Rana to hurry up again, the buzzer rings around the apartment.

“Can you get that? It’s probably Ryan forgetting his keys again.” Rana calls from behind the bathroom.

“Yes your highness,” Imran shouts back sarcastically as he picks up the phone. “Hello?”

His face falls when he hears who’s on the other side. He debates on what to do for a moment but against his better judgement makes the decision and unlocks the door.

“Who is it?” Rana asks confused as she slips her jacket back on.

Imran cringes, “Please don’t hate me.”  
Rana frowns confused but her heart drops when she sees her parents through the window and jumps at the loud thud of the door. She looks at Imran in disbelief.

“Did you call them?”

“No!” Imran defends himself. “I didn’t even know they were coming,” he slowly walks towards the door and looks back at Rana who reluctantly gives him the go ahead to open up.

Her parents storm in with a look of thunder and rage and Rana subconsciously takes a step back. “How could you?!” Her Mum goes straight in, her tone laced with rage and disgust. “After everything we have done for you! After everything we have sacrificed for you? This is how you repay us!”

“Mum, lets just calm down please.” Imran tries to ease the situation.

“Calm down?” Their Dad joins in. “Do you know how humiliating it was to have the police at our door, again?!”

“Oh because it’s always about public image to you both isn’t it?” Rana fights back. “Forget about your daughters safety. First you try to ship me off to Pakistan for God knows what to happen to me and now you’re trying to scare me with threats? Why? Because I’m in love with a woman? Because I’m not the daughter you wanted me to be? That’s sick and you both know it!”

“Oh please,” Saira scoffs with disgust. “Save us the pity party, we had nothing to do with those phone calls!”

“But it’s not just phone calls is it?” Rana argues back. “That video you sent me was disturbing on so many levels, I’m your daughter!”

“Our daughter?” Hassan looks at her with pure hatred and for a moment Rana feels herself sinking again. “You are nothing to us, not anymore, you made sure of that!”

“Ok that is enough!” Imran interrupts loudly and all three surprisingly stop to listen. “This is getting us nowhere! I don’t agree with your views and I especially don’t agree with your treatment of Rana, but we have to move past this. I’m not saying we need to kiss and make up, but if you mean what you say in Rana being ostracised from the family and the community then you have to stop this hate campaign against her.”

“We’ll tell you exactly what we told the police, this has absolutely nothing to do with us! So next time you and your girlfriend are having drama, leave our names out of it!” Saira waves her finger in Rana’s face furiously before turning on her heel and storming out of the flat.

Hassan looks at Rana with pure hatred in his eyes and Rana feels like she’s about to cry just from the look alone.

“For once, Rana, please, listen to your mother.” He warns her sternly before following his wife out of the door.

Rana feels the tension leave her body and now suddenly she’s exhausted. “Hey,” Imran looks at her sympathetically as he slowly approaches her. “Come here, I’m sorry.” He wraps his arms around his little sister and closes his eyes with guilt as she starts to sob in his arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate checks her watch again before pulling out her phone. Rana finished work nearly an hour ago, she knew her girlfriend liked to take her time in getting ready for a night out but they were only staying in the Bistro and maybe a trip to the Rovers so surely she wouldn’t be getting completely dressed up, right?

She debates calling her, but Rana text her when she finished her shift saying that Imran was with her and was going to walk her to the bistro after she finished getting changed so Kate didn’t want to become to overbearing.

Kate knew that she was being a little over-protective but after everything that was happening lately she really didn’t want to take any chances.

She lets out a frustrated breath when the door opens to the restaurant but it’s just Tracey and Steve coming in for their booking.

“Geez Kate, calm down will you? I’m sure Rana will be here soon.” Carla notices her little sisters impatience.

“Yeah Kate, what’s wrong? Worried she’s lost interest now that she has me to admire every day.” Ryan smirks teasingly from across the table and Kate rolls her eyes.

“Mate don’t think your equipment is the girls preference if you get my drift.” Ali joins in and Kate groans in annoyance.

“Ok can we just stop!” She snaps angrily at them all. “Seriously, just back off.” She glares at them both but especially Ryan. “And you need to stop with those sleazy comments about my girlfriend, I mean it.”

“You ok love?” Johnny asks concerned, but also a little wary. Kate forgave him for what happened, but Johnny still felt immense guilt for the pain he caused his little girl. 

“Fine, yes.” Kate glances at the door again impatiently. 

Carla looks at her sister suspiciously, sensing that something isn’t right but before she can say anything, the door to the bistro opens again and this time it is Rana. Kate jumps to her feet and is immediately across the room pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

“Hey, you ok?” Kate asks anxiously before looking over Rana’s shoulder. “Where’s Imran?”

“Don’t worry,” Rana pulls back and forces a smile. “He walked me to the door.”

“Right,” Kate smiles and kisses her quickly before pulling back but before she leads her back to their table she stops when she notices something off. “Are you ok? You look like you’ve been crying.”

Rana swallows hard and looks briefly across the bistro where Kate’s entire family is sat waiting for her. She knows now isn’t the time but she doesn’t want to lie to her girlfriend. “I’ll tell you later,” she squeezes Kate’s hand reassuringly. “Promise.”

“Are you sure?” Kate asks quietly when Daniel walks past carrying some plates. “Do you want to go home?”

“No,” Rana shakes her head. “I promise I’m fine, I’ll tell you all about it later but for now I just want to forget about our problems and have a good night.”

“I think I can help with that.” Kate smiles softly and leans forward to kiss Rana again. 

Across the bistro Carla and Michelle are watching the two girls suspiciously. Johnny, Ryan and Ali have quickly moved on to talk about football and Maria has had to take a call from Kirk who is looking after Liam leaving the two dark haired Connors to their own curious devices.

“Kate’s been acting weird all day.” Michelle comments after Carla insists something isn’t right with her sister. “Do you think it’s something to do with what happened with Johnny?” She lowers her voice in case of the Connor Matriarch listening in. 

“I don’t know,” Carla muses thoughtfully. “They seem ok, if anything it’s Johnny who’s been acting weird with her because of the guilt.”

“Well there’s something going on,” Michelle nods and quickly turns around in their seat when she notices the couple heading their way.

“Oh definitely…” Carla trails off suspiciously before plastering on a smile when they approach. “Hey Rana, you ok darlin?” She stands up to hug the young nurse and immediately spots the red eyes, she decides not to say anything, especially in front of the whole family so just pretends like she doesn’t notice.

She spots Kate over Rana’s shoulder and she can see that her sister is a lot more relaxed now that Rana has arrived but Carla is convinced that there is something going on and she is going to make sure that she finds out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again big thank you to everyone who has spared the time to drop a comment and a kudos, really appreciate it and it does help me keep the story going knowing people are enjoying it :) until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

“You know what we need?” Kate presses a kiss to Rana’s bare shoulder as they sit in the beer garden in the Rover’s in vest tops and shorts, enjoying the heat and the strong blaze of the sun burning against their skin.

“What’s that?” Rana muses as she re-arranges her sunglasses before taking a sip from her cold cider.

“A holiday.” Kate smiles and Rana’s eyes light up.

“Oh yeah?” Rana asks excitedly.

“Yes, somewhere hot and with a beach,” Kate sighs dreamily as she leans back against their chair, still not quite believing that this weather is in Weatherfield but definitely taking full advantage. Normally they don’t have luck when it comes to summer days, both of them are usually stuck in work and when they are both off it ends up being grey or rains.

Today however, luck was on there side for once, and Kate even heard on the radio that today was deemed as the hottest day of the year so far.

“Sun, sea, sand and sex.” Rana wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk. “Lots of sex.”

“Ooooo,” Kate beams with a smile. “I like the way you think.” She leans forward and kisses Rana slowly on the mouth. Rana wraps her arms around Kate’s neck and deepens the kiss and for a moment the two forget where they are.

“Oh you two, can’t leave you alone for two minutes.” Carla walks outside with a glass of wine. Kate received a text from her sister earlier asking if she could pop over to the flat for a glass of wine. Kate advised at this point that her and Rana were out for a lunch and then a walk in the sunshine but would meet her in the pub this afternoon if she fancied it.

“Sorry,” Rana blushes as she pulls away from Kate, being reminded that they aren’t alone in the beer garden. David and Shona are sat at the other table with Billy and Steve and Tim are leaning in the smoking shelter enjoying the shade.

“Don’t be sorry babe, she’s just jealous.” Kate teases, resting her arm on the back of Rana’s chair and pulling her in close. Carla sits down opposite them with a mocking smile.

“Ha ha.” She rolls her eyes before lifting her glass. “Cheers ladies, lets enjoy the sunshine for one ey?”

“Yes cheers,” they both agree and tap their glasses against them. “That’s what we were discussing actually,” Kate continues. “We’re thinking of booking a last minute holiday.”

“Oh yeah?” Carla asks interested. “How come?”

“Why not?” Kate shrugs and squeezes Rana’s arm. “Think we deserve a nice break after everything?”

“Not arguing with you there.” Carla agrees but from the look on Rana’s face there is definitely more too it. Carla decides to bide her time for now. “So, where you thinking?”

“Dunno, we never got that far.” Kate shrugs.

“What about Marbella? Back to your old stomping ground?”

“Oooo that sounds like fun,” Rana’s eyes light up again. “You can show me around your old haunts.”

“Oh no I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kate pulls a face.

“Why not?” Rana asks questionably, nudging her shoulder against Kate’s side. “You said you had a blast there.”

“Yes, as a single woman.” Kate comments, “lets just say I wasn’t the most sensible girl in my early twenties.”

“Oh left a trail of broken hearts did you?” Carla teases amused and Rana laughs into her drink.

“I wasn’t exactly the relationship kind of girl back then, everyone knows this.”

“Right, that’s why you got engaged to Caz, yeah?” Rana teases again and Kate groans loudly.

“Yes, biggest mistake of my life.” Kate cringes before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against Rana’s lips. “So glad I found you now though.”

“Look at her trying to get those brownie points.” Carla smirks as she takes another sip from her wine.

“Not complaining with her tactics,” Rana winks playfully, her hand landing on Kate’s bare thigh. “But I will say I’m glad I met you now and not in your early twenties.”

“Oh please,” Kate waves her off. “You would have had me wrapped around your little finger like you do now from day one, no matter how old I was.” She kisses Rana again before leaving a playful kiss to her nose.

Carla, despite her best efforts, being the least mushy and romantic person on the planet, can’t deny that Kate and Rana are adorable together. She smiles seeing her sister beam like this, despite her and Michelle’s suspicions that there is something quite not right, she can’t skate around the fact that Kate is the happiest she has ever seen her when she is with Rana.

Before Carla can say anything else or let her thoughts continue, they are interrupted by the sound of Rana’s phone ringing. Carla frowns when she sees Rana’s face fall and Kate immediately tenses beside her girlfriend, leaning over her shoulder to see who it is.

Rana declines the call, her heart falling into her stomach when she spotted the ‘Unknown Caller’ I.D. Flash on her screen.

“You not going to get that?” Carla questions her.

“It’s just my mobile network company calling me again, trying to get me to sign up to something new again.” Rana replies but Carla isn’t one hundred percent convinced, especially since her sister is silently seething beside her. “I’m going to use the loo, anyone want another drink while I’m up?” Rana stands up and plasters an obvious fake smile.

“Not for me,” Carla answers while pointing to her half filled glass of wine.

“I’ll have another,” Kate forces a smile just as fake as Rana’s before lowering her voice. “Give me that,” she murmurs quietly and takes the phone from Rana’s hand before staring after her girlfriend walking inside.

Carla watches silently for a moment as Kate stares at Rana’s phone briefly before locking it and shoving it in her pocket.

“You checking her phone now?”

Kate almost jumps at the question, her eyes flashing up to Carla’s defensively. “What?”

“You took her phone, and whoever it was who was calling, you definitely didn’t seem happy about it.” Carla points out, finally having enough of biting her tongue when it comes to her sisters relationship. She knew that Kate would probably tell her to mind her own business, but after everything that happened with Aidan, Carla wasn’t going to let anything else drop when there was clearly something up with her.

“You heard Rana,” Kate rolls her eyes. “It’s just someone from EE calling, she’s been getting lots of them lately, proper doing our heads in.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Carla rolls her eyes and Kate scowls. “So come on, tell me the truth, is it Zeedan?”

“No.” Kate’s scowl deepens.

“Well then who?” Carla pushes, “because it obviously isn’t EE, and it’s also obviously someone who you’re not a fan of.”

“Just drop it will you, it’s none of your business.”

It’s not that Kate wants to actively lie to her sister, but she promised Rana that she would keep this ‘stalker’ situation quiet. Rana didn’t want anyone else to know, especially the Connors. Kate didn’t understand it at first, but Rana pointed out the difference between their two families and she was ashamed and a little embarrassed about how her parents behave in comparison to Kate’s tribe.

Kate told her she was being ridiculous, but Rana was adamant that she didn’t want anyone else to know and Kate didn’t want to do anything that cause her girlfriend even more upset.

“Kate come on-”

“No Carla, please.” Kate cuts her off harshly. “Please, just drop it, alright?”

Carla leans back a little surprised by the tone in Kate’s voice and leans back in her chair while holding up her hands defensively.

“Fine,” Carla sighs. “I’ll drop it.”

For now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
It’s a few days later and Rana’s not quite sure how she ended up sat in the Rovers squeezed between Ryan and Gemma downing a shot of sambucca. Sophie and Emma down their own from across the table, Bethany almost gagging after drinking hers next to them.

Rana coughs and pulls a disgusted face as Ryan cheers drunkenly beside her. Gemma tossing back yet another shot, encouraging her to do the same.

“No, no.” Rana holds her hand out with a cringe. “Not yet.”

“Oh come on!” Gemma rolls her eyes while downing her third shot in a row. “Don’t be a lightweight.”

“Not all of us can drink like a fish, Gemma.” Sophie defends her from across the booth as she pushes her now empty shot glass away from her.

“Aw spoil sports!” Gemma scolds them all before looking over to the bar. “Oi Toyah, another round of drinks over here please!”

Rana smiles apologetically at the flabbergasted barmaid who bites her tongue before following Gemma’s orders.

“Where did you say Kate was tonight?” Bethany asks her, noticing Rana’s missing girlfriend.

“Oooo Kate, that’s your girlfriend?” Emma questions curiously and Rana nods in response. “I love lesbians me.”

Rana and Sophie glance at each other amused before she answers Bethany’s question “She’s over at Maria’s for her birthday, they are having a takeaway and some wine.” Rana explains and Bethany pulls a face. Rana briefly remembers the small ongoing feud between her girlfriends cousin-in-law and the blonde Platt’s great-grandmother.

“Boring!” Ryan interrupts, “this is so much more fun, especially for me, surrounded by you five beautiful women.” He smirks and Rana nudges him in the side. “Ouy! I was complimenting you!”

“Sorry,” Rana replied while rolling her eyes. “False habit, was expecting you to finish with something sleazy.”

Sophie snorts amused and Bethany blushes as she hides behind her drink. Ryan pouts and guzzles the rest of his pint just as Toyah comes over with their tray of drinks.

“How about we finish these and then head into town?” Ryan ignores her comment and makes the suggestion. “It’s been ages since I’ve had a night out.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Rana answers unsure but is surprised when she sees everyone else agreeing.

“Oh come on Rana,” Sophie leans forward almost pleadingly. “I really need a night out after everything that’s happened lately and you can’t leave me to be the only gay in the village.” She jokes and Rana lets out her own laugh.

“Yeah come on, it’ll be fun.” Bethany encourages her.

“Fine,” Rana gives in with a smile. “Let me just call Kate,” she stands up while sliding out of the booth, heading out into the beer garden and calling her girlfriend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile across the street, Kate was half lying on the sofa, full off the pizza she just demolished. Maria was cutting Michelle’s hair as the four Connor girls gossiped about the latest goings on in the street.

She jumps up when her phone starts ringing and she sees that it’s Rana, she crosses the room as she answers. “Hey babe, everything ok?”

“ _Hey! Yeah, all good. You ok? How’s your night?_ ” Rana replies enthusiastically as she leans against the fence in the smoking shelter, since the fresh air has hit her she starts to feel the light fuzziness of the alcohol she has consumed taking over her body.

“Better now I’m speaking to you,” Kate smiles while ignoring Michelle’s playful gag.

“ _Smooth_ ,” Rana giggles and Kate’s smile widens at the sound. “ _Anyway, just wanted to call you to let you know I’m heading into town._ ”

Kate’s smile falls. “For a night out?”

“ _Correct_ ,”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Kate replies, turning away when she notices Carla turn her head to look at her.

“ _Come on Kate, I’ll be fine. Besides, there’s plenty of people I’ll be with_.”

“Like who?”

“ _Ryan, Sophie, Bethany, Emma and Gemma._ ” Rana explains as she turns onto her side.

“Four of those five really don’t fill me with confidence on feeling better about the situation.” Kate huffs. “I just don’t think it’s a good time, especially without me there.”

“ _Well why don’t you come?_ ”

“And face the wrath of Maria for skipping out on her birthday? Not worth the trouble honey.”

“Hey!” Maria scolds her from across the room and Kate frowns when she realises her conversation is being eavesdropped.

“Are you drinking? You need to be careful.” Kate lowers her voice to make sure no one can hear her. “You remember what the police said, you need to be extra vigilant.”

“ _I promise to be careful,_ ” Rana tries to reassure her girlfriend. “ _I’m as uneasy about the situation as much as you are but I’m not going to let whoever is doing this control my life.”_

“I wish I could be as brave as you,” Kate leans against the kitchen counter and runs her hand through her hair. “Promise me you’ll be careful, and please reply to my texts as soon as you can.”

“ _I will babe._ ”

“And make sure you get a taxi home.” Kate presses firmly. “With Sophie, and Ryan preferably. Ring me when you’re on your way home and I’ll come meet you.”

“ _Kate_ ,” Rana can’t help but laugh this time despite the seriousness of the situation. “ _Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”_

“Text me where you end up please,” Kate stands up straight when she notices Carla heading her way on the pretence of re-filling her wine. “I love you.”

“ _I love you too, bye._ ” Rana replies with a smile before heading back in The Rovers.

Kate sighs and slides her phone back into her pocket, taking the bottle of wine from Carla and pouring herself a large glass.

“Everything ok?” Carla enquiries curiously.

“Fine.” Kate replies quickly.

“You sure?” Carla presses and Kate frowns. “You seem a little tense.”

“I’m fine.”

“You know it’s funny, just because you say the word fine over and over again doesn’t make it true.” Carla raises her eyebrow.

“Are you and Rana having problems?” Michelle jumps in the conversation.

“Yeah you seemed a bit full on there, no offence babe.” Maria comments and Kate groans at the incoming opinions from her family.

“Not really any of your business is it?”

“Ooh soz.” Maria snipes back while rolling her eyes. “Sorry for caring.”

“Come on Kate, you can talk to us.” Carla almost pleads with her sister. She doesn’t want to bring up Aidan, but she isn’t going to let this drop when she is convinced that something isn’t right with her kid sister.

“There’s nothing to talk about, alright? So can we just drop this please? Or I’m off.”

“It’s dropped,” Michelle interrupts before Carla can argue any further. Clearly whatever it is that’s going on, now isn’t the time to push. “Come on, refills for us all I think then we can discuss helping me pick a destination for my honeymoon, that’s if I ever make it down the aisle.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana has to admit, despite the company and the setting she was having a good night. Gemma is a right laugh and the awkwardness between her and Sophie seems to have disappeared for good this time. With the drinks constantly flowing and even Ryan keeping up the energy, Rana has barely thought about any of her current problems.

The only thing that is missing is Kate.

“Come on Rana, drink up.” Sophie appears beside her as she passes her another drink. Emma wobbles beside her and Rana sticks out her hand to hold her up. “Ooo, I think someone’s had her fill.” Sophie laughs amused and Rana wraps her arm around Emma’s waist as the taller girl almost topples above her. “Taxi for Emma!”

“Oh I’ll take her,” Bethany appears with Ryan behind her.

“Aw what serious? Come on, she’s fine! No one has to go home just yet.” Ryan whinges when he realises that Bethany is going to leave.

“Fine?” Sophie looks at Ryan in disbelief. “She can barely keep her eyes open.”

Rana holds back her laugh when Emma attempts to slur a reply. “I think it’s home time,” Bethany helps Rana by offloading Emma onto her. “Anyone else want to come?”

“It’s so early.” Ryan whines.

“I wanna stay, Rana?” Sophie is pleading with her eyes. Gemma is around here somewhere and the girls know she won’t be happy about them leaving so early.

“Sure,” Rana shrugs, “I’ll stay. At least let us walk you both out into a taxi,” she advises when she remembers about Bethany’s past.

“No need,” Ryan sighs, “I’ll come with. See you ladies later.” He salutes them as he shifts Emma from Bethany to him.

Rana smiles knowingly, because there is no way in hell Ryan is passing up on the rest of this night for Emma’s sake.

Sophie and Rana say their goodbyes before heading over to the bar where they find Gemma waiting for them with some more shots.

“Blimey how are you still standing,” Rana laughs impressed as they down the sour liquid.

“Years of practice mate, lots of practice!” Gemma informs them both before grabbing both of their hands. “Now come on girlies, lets dance!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate decided to skip out on the rest of Maria’s birthday night in, no longer in the mood to celebrate. She knows she’ll not be able to sleep soundly until Rana is back but she just wanted to head straight into bed, maybe catch up on some shows on Netflix while she waits for her girlfriend to come home.

Her phone beeps in her pocket and she pulls it out immediately, knowing it’s still pretty early but hoping that it’s Rana saying she’s on her way home.

She frowns when she sees its from an ‘Unknown’ number and her stomach immediately twists as she opens the message.

Her ears start ringing and her heart starts pounding when she opens up the message to see a photo of her girlfriend. Rana is standing outside a club with Sophie and Gemma, chatting to a small group of girls who are puffing on cigarettes, seemingly oblivious to whoever it is who has snapped this photo.

Before she can do anything else another text flies through and Kate immediately feels like she’s going to be sick when she reads the words glowing in bold angry letters on her screen.

‘ **End things or else!** '

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I really want to start kicking things off now, so see you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Kate felt like the ground was crumbling beneath her toes as she stood out in the street staring at the threatening text message on her phone. Her heat was pounding painfully against her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She jumps when she sees a taxi pull up next to Roy’s and switches into gear when she spots Ryan getting out with Bethany and Emma who looks in a worse for wear state.

“Oi!” She shouts and storms towards her cousin. “Where’s Rana?”

“She’s still in town,” Ryan replies while trying to keep Emma upright.

“She wanted to stay out with Sophie and Gemma,” Bethany explains, clearly sensing her unease.

“So what? You just left her?! You’re such a dick, Ryan!” She leans down to the cab driver before he is able to get off. “Hey can you take me to town?” He nods and Kate turns around to her flabbergasted cousin. “Where did you leave her?”

“We left them in Gatsby’s,” Ryan explains frowning, a little taken aback by his cousins reaction. “Kate, she’s having fun what’s your problem?”

Kate ignores him and slams the door angrily, her hands shaking as she demands the driver to step on it.

When she arrives at the club she groans in frustration when she sees there’s a long queue to get inside the venue. She hurriedly walks towards the smoking area which is blocked off by metal barriers but unfortunately Rana isn’t there. She takes the moment to turn around on her feet, scanning the busy and lively area for anyone suspicious but all she can see is drunk people enjoying their night.

She wipes at her eyes before pulling out her phone and tapping Rana’s number. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.” She mutters impatiently before the phone rings out to voicemail. “Damn it!” She groans and tries again, wiping away the fallen tears as she does.

“You ok Hun?”

Kate swings around to see a small brunette leaning over the barrier in the smoking area with concerned eyes.

“No,” Kate steps towards her, surprised by her own honesty. “I’m looking for my girlfriend, she’s inside but the queue is massive and she’s not answering her phone. It’s an emergency.”

The girl looks around for a moment before holding out her hand. “Pass me your hand.” Kate frowns confused. “Trust me. Come on.”

Kate does as she’s told and passes her hand and blinks surprised when the girl smudges her stamp from her own fist onto Kate’s. She admires her work for a moment, nodding satisfied that it can pass off as legit before making sure no staff were watching before moving the barrier discreetly to let Kate slide in.

“Oh my god you’re a life saver! Thank you so much!” Kate squeezes her arm gratefully before hurriedly walking inside. She nervously shows her smudged stamp hand and the bouncer barely bats an eye as she easily walks past him.

The whole club is bouncing, it’s loud and full of people and Kate knows she’s in for a tough task but she’s not leaving this club unless Rana is safely by her side.

She tries Rana’s phone again but unsurprisingly there’s no answer. She’s just about to try calling Sophie when she spots her. The three girls are on the dance floor, smiles on their faces as they jokingly dance to one of the old cheesy 90’s classics the DJ has put on.

Rana looks happy and carefree and Kate’s heart clenches painfully because of it. Her girlfriend is kind and caring and just so sweet. She’s the best person that she knows and she doesn’t deserve to have any of this happening to her.

It’s so unfair, so so unfair.

Kate decides that right now her top priority is getting Rana home safely from whoever the sick bastard is that’s harassing her. She can see from the way she is dancing that she’s a little on the drunk side but she’s clearly having fun and Kate doesn’t want to ruin that, at least not just yet.

So Kate Connor does what she does best, she puts on her game face and steels herself before heading over there.

She wraps her arms around Rana’s waist from behind, her girlfriend immediately tensing but relaxing the moment she feels Kate’s lip against her ear.

“Only me.” She whispers softly into her ear.

Rana squeals and turns around, her smile widening when she sees Kate right in front her of. “Kate! Oh my god!” She plants a kiss straight on her lips before pulling her in for a hug. “What are you doing here?”

Kate pulls back and lovingly strokes her girlfriends cheek, “I missed you, Maria’s party was boring and I knew I’d rather be with you.”

Rana’s smile widens and kisses her again. Kate deepens the kiss for a moment, pushing all her dark thoughts to the back of her mind. “Well I’m certainly not complaining.” Rana replies while pulling back.

Kate gives a wave over Rana’s shoulder to Gemma and Sophie, ignoring their calls and shouts to come dance with them instead tugging on Rana’s hand and pulling her over to the side of the dance floor.

“You wanna get out of here?” Kate asks trying to hide her anxiousness.

“What?” Rana asks surprised. “You’ve just got here!”

“I know but…” Kate smiles softly. “I just…I want to be with you, just the two of us.”

“Ok.” Rana agrees easily and Kate lets out a breath of relief. “Now?” Kate nods and Rana takes her hand. The two say their goodbyes to Sophie and Gemma, ignoring both of their protests on wanting them to stay before eventually they get outside into the fresh air. Rana suggests getting the night-bus but Kate immediately shoots that down before hailing down a passing cab.

Rana falls asleep on the journey home, her head rested against Kate’s shoulder and Kate finally feels the anxiousness and worry return as the silence of the cab makes her brain run ragged.

She feels better now that she has Rana here safely with her, but the text is burning in her pocket and she really doesn’t know what she’s going to do about it.

What is she supposed to do? She can’t just end things with Rana just like that, she loves her more than she has ever loved anyone. Rana is the love of her life. She’s also stubborn as hell, and there is no way in hell she wants to let this coward win and control their life like this.

But what if the consequences are damning? Kate can’t bear to lose Rana or to risk anything bad happening to her. She doesn’t know what she would have done had Rana’s parents plan to ship her off to Pakistan would have worked. What if they tried to do it again?

“Is this it love?” The taxi driver snaps her out of her thoughts and Kate sits up surprised to see they are already out of their flat.

“Uh yeah, thanks.” She pays him before gently waking up Rana and coaxing her out of the cab and inside of the flat. She’s thankful to see that Ryan has gone to bed and she leads her very tired girlfriend into their bedroom.

“That taxi ride just sucked the energy out of me,” Rana murmurs with a slur in her voice that is from both a mix of drunkenness and sleepiness. Kate watches with a soft smile as Rana messily removes all of her clothes before dropping onto the bed with a thud.

She laughs softly, slipping out of her own clothes and helping Rana under the covers. She wraps her arms around her, being the big spoon and leans over to press a kiss to her cheek. “I love you,” she whispers into the darkness.

“I love you too,” Rana grumbles before her breathing evens out.

Kate is wide awake, her brain completely wired. She knows that she’s probably not going to be able to sleep a wink all night but for now she’s just content to have Rana here in her arms.

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Rana wakes up the next morning she feels like death warmed up. Why did she drink so much last night? She’s so glad she doesn’t have to work today, she don’t think she could physically bare it especially since Moira is on shift.

She rolls over only to find an empty space beside her bed, glancing at the clock she’s surprised to see that it’s almost eleven already and she cant remember the last time she slept in this late. After five more minutes of feeling sorry for herself, Rana tries to pull herself together at least enough to get out of bed and put some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt on. She walks on and is immediately hit with the smell of eggs and bacon.

“Morning,” Rana creeps up on Kate who jumps slightly, letting go of the pan and turning around.

“I was just about to surprise you with breakfast in bed,” Kate explains disappointed and Rana smiles apologetically.

“Sorry…”

“It’s ok, how you feeling? Think you can stomach a full English?” Kate asks while rubbing her arm briefly before going back to the bacon and eggs sizzling away in the pan. “I’ve even got hash browns.”

“You know I can never say no to hash browns.” Rana smiles widely and sits on the stool, watching as Kate finishes up their breakfast. “Thank you for taking me home last night, was really not expecting to see you. It was a nice surprise.”

“So I didn’t ruin your night by dragging you home with me then?” Kate offers a guilty smile, still keeping the real reason to herself for now.

“No not at all, God knows what state I would be in if I had stayed any longer, that Gemma really knows how to knock them back. I’d hate to be Sophie right about now.” Rana muses with a smile as they move to the table and dig in. “Mmm, this is amazing, thanks babe, you’re the best.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kate winks at her as she takes a sip from her coffee. “Craig’s at work all day and Ryan’s just begrudgingly left for the lunch shift at the bistro so we have the place to ourselves for a change.”

“Perfect. You still working tonight?”

Kate shakes her head. “No, I’ve managed to get a shift swap.”

“Oh yeah? How come?” Rana asks curiously, she can’t remember them having anything planned for the evening. Kate shrugs nonchalantly but Rana senses that something is up. “Kate?”

Her girlfriend sighs loudly and drops her fork to her almost empty plate. “I wanted to wait until you were feeling a little bit better before I told you.”

Rana frowns confused, “Told me what?”

“Last night,” Kate cringes slightly but Rana can see the worry on her girlfriends face, sending her nerves into overdrive. “When I left Maria’s, I received a text from an unknown number.”

Rana’s heart sinks to her stomach while shaking her head, “No, please tell me they aren’t harassing you now too.”

Kate bites on her bottom lip nervously before pulling out her phone. “Babe, you’re not going to like this.” She reluctantly passes Rana her phone, watching her jaw drop as she reads the text.

“Oh my god.” Rana’s spare hand covers her mouth.

“That’s why I came to meet you,” Kate explains, moving her chair so she can wrap an arm around Rana’s shoulder comfortingly. “Those sick bastards are watching you now, following you, maybe they have all this time. I don’t know…I feel sick just thinking about it.”

“End things or else?” Rana reads the words aloud and Kate’s heart clenches at the words. “What does that mean?”

Kate bites her lip because deep down she knows what it means but she can’t bare to say the words out loud. “I’ve already called the police, they are sending someone round this afternoon. We should tell Imran too.”

Rana shakes her head still in shock. She feels sick and scared that someone was there last night following her, taking photos of her.

“Kate, I really don’t know anymore if this is my parents. I can’t imagine my Mum or Dad being out in Manchester hiding in dark corners with a camera.” Rana’s face is pale as she looks up at her girlfriend with frightened eyes.

“Hey, hey.” Kate tries to soothe her, one hand on her knee and the other still wrapped around her shoulders. “The police will find out the truth, ok? And if it is your parents, then they’ll deal with them.”

To be honest, Kate is still convinced that it is Saira and Hassan who are behind this. She knows exactly what they are capable of and she wouldn’t put anything past them. She knows Rana still struggles to think the worst of them, but that’s just because she is too loving and forgiving, even after everything there is still a part of her that is hoping that everything will be ok and that her parents will eventually accept her for who she is.

Kate can, unfortunately, see past that and with clear eyes. Yes, it may not have been her parents following Rana taking those photos but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t the ones behind it. They could have easily paid someone to do their dirty work, another disapproving relative or someone from the mosque maybe? Maybe even they’ve hired a professional.

Kate doesn’t know how, but she is still pretty convinced that this is all their doing.

“What if they don’t?” Rana tries not to cry but she can’t help but think the worse. “What do they mean by or else? You don’t think they are going to hurt you, do you?”

Funny because Kate is far more worried about the possibility of Rana getting hurt to worry about herself.

“I don’t know, babe.” Kate admits honestly. “I’m not going to lie to you, that text really put the frighteners on me. Hopefully now the police can take this a little more seriously.” She tries to be positive but deep down she is absolutely terrified.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Yeah, ok. Bye.” Kate slams the door shut in frustration and turns back around to where Rana is still sat on the sofa. “Fat lot of good that did, again.” She huffs as she moves back over to the sofa and sits down beside her girlfriend. “Why aren’t they taking this seriously? Seems to me like they are waiting for something bad to happen before they actually get off their arses and do something to stop this.”

“They said they would try and track the text.” Rana offers anxiously but Kate scoffs.

“Like they’ve tried to track your phone calls? Your parents are smarter than that, clearly they are using different disposable numbers every time.” Kate shakes her head in annoyance. “Still no word from Imran?”

Rana checks her phone and shakes her head. “No, but Adam said he’s in London with a client on trial dealing with an old case so will most likely be in court all day.”

Kate nods silently, desperately feeling the need to try and do something herself to stop this. She can’t sit around here and wait for something bad to happen.

She’s already lost her brother, there is no way in hell she is going to let anything happen to Rana too.

“Right,” Kate pats Rana’s thigh before standing up. “I’m going to nip to Tesco’s, get us some stuff for a night in. We can have a bubble bath, watch a movie, just hide away in here just the two of us, how does that sound?”

Rana offers a weak smile because it does sound nice. She can’t bare to face anyone right now and she doesn’t want to leave the flat if someone is following her.

“Be careful though babe,” Rana starts to get anxious thinking that whoever is following her might be following Kate too.

“I will be, I promise. I’ll text Ryan too, tell him I’ll give him 20 quid if he kips back at his Mum’s for the night. Craig won’t be home until late anyway.” Kate leans down and presses a soft kiss to Rana’s lips. “I won’t be long, and I’ll keep in touch, promise.”

“Ok, love you.”

“Love you too.” Kate smiles before exiting the flat.

She immediately heads towards Streetcars, knowing she doesn’t have a lot of time. To be honest, she’s not sure if this is the best cause of action but she feels like she has no other options. Kate needs to end this and she needs to end this now.

When the taxi pulls up outside of her destination part of her wants to just tell him to forget it and take her back to the street but she knows that she can’t do that, not anymore. So instead she pays the driver and steps out, taking in a deep breath.

Game face on.

She rings the doorbell and takes a step back, there’s a car on the drive so she’s pretty sure someone is home. She’s about to ring the doorbell again when she sees a shadow through the glass and she steels herself for the onslaught that she’s sure about to head her way.

Saira opens the door and her face changes to one of pure anger the moment she sees who is standing on her doorstep.

“Oh no,” she shakes her head furiously. “Go away now, I mean it or I’ll call the police for trespassing!” She’s about to slam the door shut but Kate sticks her foot in determinedly.

“Call the police? Go right ahead, I’m sure they have plenty of questions to ask you anyway.” Kate scowls.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Saira hisses back coldly. “I mean it, leave, now!”

“No. We need to talk.” Kate replies stubbornly. “If you want to have this conversation on your doorstep for all your neighbours to hear and see then be my guest, but either way we are having this conversation.”

Saira looks fuming, she’s almost shaking with rage. Reluctantly, just like Kate predicted, her reputation and image means a lot more so she reluctantly and unwillingly opens the door, stepping aside to let Kate in.

Kate doesn’t say anything as Saira leads her into the front room and for a moment Kate feels nervous again, realising that this will probably be the only time she’ll ever step foot in Rana’s family home.

It’s so unfair.

“Whatever it is, make this quick. Hassan will be home from work soon and he will be a lot less tolerant of your company than I am.” Saira warns her coldly.

“I think you know why I’m here.” Kate cuts to the chase. “So stop messing around and tell me what you want to achieve by harassing Rana like this.”

“Oh for gods sake.” Saira scoffs in disbelief. “Is this about that ridiculous video? I already told Imran it had nothing to do with us. So if that’s all you’re here for then I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Kate stares back at her in disgust. “Stop lying, we all know it’s you behind this, and it’s not just the video is it? The phone calls? Flowers? The text you sent me last night telling me to end things with Rana. It’s not on, I won’t stand for it. I’m not scared of you.”

“Oh you really are a silly girl, just like my daughter. The two of you deserve each other.” Saira spits out nastily. “Why would I waste my time on silly little text messages?”

“You tried to ship Rana off to Pakistan, I wouldn’t put anything past you.”

“After the way Rana has skirted through life without a care in the world or any thought of the consequences of her actions it doesn’t surprise me that something like this is happening now. She’s hurt so many because of her own selfishness, she deserves everything she gets.”

Kate shakes her head in utter dismay, her eyes burning with angry tears. “How can you say that? She’s your daughter.”

“Exactly, she’s my daughter. I know her more than you ever will, which is why I know that you are both fooling yourselves into thinking whatever this thing is you have going on right now will never last. Rana isn’t gay, you stupid woman. She’s just bored and sooner or later something newer and shinier will come along and she’ll leave you and forget all about this fling. It’s Rana, it’s what she does.”

Kate can’t believe the hatred that is coming out of Saira’s mouth right now. How can a mother speak like that about their own daughter?

“You don’t know her one bit.” Kate defends her girlfriend. “Rana is the best person I know. She is loving and kind, loyal and funny. She is the most compassionate and caring human being on the planet and I am so so lucky that I not only get to be her best friend but her girlfriend too,” Kate speaks firmly and full of determination, ignoring Saira’s eye roll as she carries on. “You don’t deserve her in your life, you probably never did. She is better off without you, not the other way around.” She stands up, making a move to leave. “Next time you threaten me, telling me to end things with her, I won’t be so polite. Do you understand? So stop it, ok? Stop the texts, stop the flowers, stop the phone calls. Just stop.” Kate points her finger in Saira’s face furiously. “I mean it.”

She’s about to storm out of the house, content and satisfied that she has got her point across when Saira shouts after her.

“You know, _Kate_ , maybe you are as stupid as you look. If someone is threatening you to end things with Rana, I seriously think that you should consider it.”

Kate turns around in disbelief at the callous look on Saira’s face.

“I would _hate_ for something to happen to either of you otherwise.” She finishes and Kate’s jaw clenches with anger. “Now get out of my house, or this time I will call the police!”

Kate, reluctantly, does what she is told and slams the door shut so hard behind her that the glass window rattles.

She was hoping that this visit would make her feel better but all it has done is made her feel worse.

Kate doesn’t know what to do – that was clearly a threat – and now she feels like they have been backed into a corner.

When is this going to end?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I am on chapter 10 of this story already! I say this every chapter but big think you to those who have taken the time to leave Kudos and a comment, it really does help me stay inspired to write more! Thanks for reading, until next time :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kate couldn’t believe her ears when she find out that not only was Jenny back in Weatherfield, agreed to forgive and take her Dad back but then that the duo had only gone and bought The Rovers!

This all had happened in the space of about 48 hours and she felt like she could barely keep up.

So Johnny and Jenny had invited the whole family over to the pub for a lock-in before they officially opened up the pub the next day as the new owners.

The whole family was there – Kate, Carla, Michelle, Robert, Ryan, Ali, Maria, Rita and even Roy. They took a moment together as a family to honour and remember Aidan before clinking their champagne glasses together and raising a toast to new beginnings.

Kate was trying her hardest to enjoy the moment, she really was. Her Dad was finally happy again, she doesn’t know what changed with Jenny and what they spoke about, nor is she sure she really wants to know, but whatever it is has changed her Dad for the better.

However Kate can’t stop worrying about Rana and the threats made towards them. The two decided they would lay low for a while in the hopes that it would satisfy whoever was behind the messages, Kate still pretty convinced that it’s Saira and Hassan.

They tried to avoid leaving the flat together, and in turn, both just going to work and straight home again. It wasn’t ideal, and they were both starting to get a little stir crazy, but they both agreed that this was the safest option until the police were any closer to ending this thing.

Not that Kate had a lot of faith in them.

“Glad to see you made it, sis.” Carla appears beside her at the bar as Jenny passes her a freshly made glass of white wine.

“Why wouldn’t I of?” Kate questions as the pair move to sit in one of the booths where Michelle is waiting for them.

“Well I’ve barely seen you around lately,” Carla muses suspiciously. “Every time I ask you to do something you’re always too busy for me. What’s up? Too cool to hang out with your big sister these days?”

Kate tuts and takes a sip from her wine. “I’ve just been busy.”

“Busy doing what?” Michelle jumps in with a scoff. “You’ve already called in sick once this week, not to mention two other last minute shift swaps. You’re proper messing up my rota, by the way. Robert is fuming.” Michelle scolds her and Kate rolls her eyes.

“Sorry,”

“Where’s Rana anyway?” Carla asks curiously, noting her kid sisters girlfriends absence from an event like this was a little strange.

“She’s busy,” Kate shrugs. “Already had plans with Imran, couldn’t really get out of it.”

“Imran?” Michelle questions surprised. “I just served him in the Bistro right before I left to come here, he said he was getting a late train to London.”

Carla raises her eyebrow challengingly and Kate clenches her jaw. She forgot that Imran was heading back to the capital again to deal with this ongoing trial he’s representing a client in. “Right well…must of got the nights mixed up.” She attempts to brush it off but Carla isn’t buying.  
  
“Ok Kate, enough of the crap yeah? What is going on?” Carla questions bluntly.

“Nothing!” Kate tries to defend herself, “Just back off, ok?”

“No, no I won’t back off. Clearly there is something going on, you haven’t been yourself for weeks and after everything that happened with Aidan I’m worried that-”

“Worried that what?” Kate cuts her off angrily. “That I’m going to go off and top myself like he did?”

“Kate…” Michelle tries to intervene.

“No, no.” Kate shakes her head. “Give me some credit, Carla. You know what,” she picks up her bag and stands up. “Suddenly I’m not in the mood to celebrate. Tell Dad and Jenny I’m sorry but I have a headache.”

“Kate come on! That’s not what I was going to say!” Carla tries to stop her from leaving but Kate swats her hand away and storms out of the pub without looking back.

Kate keeps walking until she round the corner out of sight, dropping onto the bench at the bus stop and letting out a shaky breath. She doesn’t even realise it at first but she’s crying, every day she feels sick with worry. Worry for what is going to happen next, worry that something bad is going to happen to Rana and she won’t be there to stop it.

All she wants is for them to be happy, is that too much to ask?

She looks up when she hears footsteps and quickly wipes at her eyes when she sees that it’s Alya passing by. Her old flatmate takes in her obvious upset and freezes awkwardly. The pair have managed to avoid each other for a while now, barely even passing in the street.

Kate raises her eyebrow challenging Alya to say something, anything, but instead her former flatmate and close friend just puts her head down and keeps on walking.

Kate scoffs and shakes her head before standing up and making the short walk home, knowing that at least Rana will be waiting for her inside to make her feel better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Rana was having a terrible day at work. The computers were down which meant they were having to do everything on paper, which was a nightmare when it came to organising patients next appointments. Rana didn’t know if she was coming or going.

She ignored Moira and Liz’s nostalgia on how they used to manage without technology as she tries to fix an error where she ended up booking in 3 appointments at the exact same time.

It didn’t help that her head was still all over the place. It was Monday, so every time the door to the Medical Centre opened Rana’s stomach turned with dread expecting to see a delivery man appear with a bunch of flowers just like the previous weeks.

However it was nearing closing time and still no flowers, and apparently Rana wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Hmm.” Moira hums aloud as she taps her watch.

“What?” Rana bites as she looks up at the office manager.

“Looks like your secret admirer may have lost interest.” Moira muses as Liz rolls her eyes beside her. “You usually have at least a daffodil right about now.”

“Yeah well maybe they’ve finally took the hint and realised that I’m not interested.” Rana replies coldly, still not revealing the sinister motivation behind those flowers and that the person sending them was definitely not an admirer.

“Shame,” Moira mumbles.

“Shame?” Liz speaks before Rana can and that’s lucky for Moira, “she’s with Kate!”

“I meant for me.” Moira tuts them both and rolls her eyes. “They really spruced the place up a bit.”

“Well Tracey’s is only up the road, go get yourself some.” Rana snipes back.

“Oh Rana honey, a lady never buys her own flowers.”

“Right,” Rana rolls her eyes and takes a glance at the clock. “Is it ok if I head off early? I’ve got no more appointments and I’m all caught up on my paperwork.” She only asks to be polite, Moira, as much as she likes to pretend and act like she is, isn’t actually Rana’s boss.

Moira goes to think about it but Liz speaks up first. “I don’t see why not love, have a nice night.” She smiles politely. Rana smiles back, despite the little awkwardness of the situation between Liz and the Connors right now, Rana can’t help but still like the woman, especially when she acts as a buffer between her and Moira.

Rana swiftly makes her exit and heads back to the flat. As soon as she rounds the corner, her pace slows down when she spots a box with a bow wrapped around sitting on their doorstep.

“It’s not your birthday, is it my love?”

Rana looks up to see Yasmeen standing across the street sweeping up outside Speed Dahl. Rana shakes her head and forces a smile as she reluctantly picks up the parcel. “No, think it’s for Ryan, present from one of his lady friends I suppose.” She forces another fake laugh.

Yasmeen laughs herself. “Oh to be young again!” She grins before going back to her sweeping.

Rana swallows hard as she unlocks the door and enters the flat, her heart is beating fast, especially when she sees the box is addressed to not only her but Kate too.

  
She walks into the kitchen and is relieved when she spots Kate already home, lounged on the sofa barefoot in sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt. Despite her anxiety right now Rana can’t help but admire how beautiful her girlfriend looks, especially when her head turns in her direction and she drops her one of her signature smiles.

“Hey gorgeous, you’re back early.” She stands up to go greet Rana and then spots the box in her hands. “What’s that? You get me a present?” She asks amused as she takes note of the large red bow wrapped around it.

It takes Kate all of 2 seconds to see the worry and fear on Rana’s face and her own face drops. “Oh no, give me it here.” She takes the box from Rana immediately. “Did they send this instead of the flowers?”

Rana shakes her head, “No, it was on our doorstep. It’s addressed to both of us.”

Kate tenses as she puts the box on the bench in the kitchen, she eyes Rana sceptically for a moment.

“What do you think we should do? Should we call the police?” Rana asks nervously as Kate continues to scan the box with her eyes.

“It might be nothing, could be a present off my Dad?” Kate offers but deep down she knows that is probably not the case.

“Why would he just leave it on our doorstep? Especially since you’ve been home all afternoon.” Rana shakes her head. “Don’t open it, Kate! Stop!” She tries to stop her girlfriend but Kate reassures her that it’ll be fine.

She glances at Rana again before untying the bow and slowly opening the box. Both girls scream and squeal, jumping backwards when they see what’s inside.

“Oh my god!” Rana turns around and Kate’s hand covers her mouth as she takes another peep to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. “Is that a rat?”

“Yep.” Kate replies while trying not to be sick. “A dead rat.” She covers her nose as she takes a step back towards it.

“Kate no, don’t touch it!” Rana tugs on the back of her t-shirt.

“I’m not going to touch it babe, but there’s a note inside.” Kate braves it and plucks out the note before slamming the box back shut again. She glances nervously at Rana before opening it up.

Her heart sinks.

“What does it say?” Rana asks with a shaky breath and Kate reluctantly hands it over.

**_Next time it won’t be a rat that’s dead in a box. End things or else. – NO POLICE_ **

Rana burst into tears and Kate immediately pulls her into her arms in a tight hug. “Oh Rana,” she tries to hold back her own tears as her girlfriend clings to her tightly.

“What are we going to do, Kate?” Rana asks between sobs. “I don’t want this to end.”

“It’ll never end,” Kate pulls back and holds Rana’s face between her hands. “Hey look at me,” Rana’s teary brown eyes flicker up to Kate’s. “I promise, no matter what happens, we’ll always be together.”

“But the note…” Rana cries. “It’s a threat, Kate, and I can’t bare it if something bad happens to you.”

“I know, I know.” Kate presses her lips against Rana’s in a fierce kiss before pulling back. “Rana, I have an idea.”

“No,” Rana shakes her head furiously, her body tensing with dread. “Please tell me it isn’t what I think it is.” Her voice is breaking, her entire stance defeated. “There has to be another way.”

“There’s not,” Kate’s voice wobbles. “At least not yet.” She pulls Rana back in for another desperate kiss.

“No,” Rana pulls back. “I know what you’re about to do, please don’t do this to me.” She pretty much pleads frantically and it shatters Kate’s heart into a million pieces.

“I don’t want to do this, Rana, but what other choice do we have?” Kate clings back onto Rana tightly while tears start to fall down her own eyes. “You said you couldn’t bare it if anything happens to me well I couldn’t bare it if anything happens to you.” She takes Rana’s hands into her own and pulls them up between their chests. “I love you, Rana, which is why we need to do this. Whoever this is, they aren’t messing around, I’m not going to take that risk with your life just like you won’t with mine. So for now…we do as they say.”

Rana, albeit reluctantly, has to agree. If Kate got hurt, or worse, Rana wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.

Her heart is breaking.

“It’s not real.” Rana squeezes Kate’s hand. “It’s just what we put out to everyone, but to us, we’re still together, ok?”

“Always, Rana, always.” Kate agrees and kisses her again.

“Promise me Kate, promise me this isn’t permanent. Promise me the second this bastard is caught we go back to our lives, together, here in this flat, our home.”

“Of course I promise, Rana, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Rana lets out another sob and Kate wraps her arms around her tightly. “This isn’t real.” She repeats. “This isn’t a real break up.”

“No,” Kate agrees reassuringly. “Like you said, it’s just what we put out there, but for us we’re still together.” She repeats Rana’s words and pulls back. “This is another threat, the police can do more now. That’s a threat to our lives.”

Kate knows the police haven’t been much help throughout this whole situation but surely they can’t let this go on by like it’s nothing?

“But they said not to go the police – what if we take this and they do something because of it?” Rana asks fearfully.

“We’ll lie low for a few weeks, pretend to break up – I’ll move out, and then we’ll go to the police.” Kate tries to think of a plan and act calm in front of Rana but deep down she is gutted.

“No, no, you shouldn’t be the one to move, I’ll move out. It was your flat first and besides it’s my fault this is all happening in the first place.” Rana stresses full of guilt.

“Your fault?” Kate looks at her in disbelief. “Rana, sweetheart, this is absolutely not your doing, ok? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“All I’ve done is bring trouble. First with Zeedan, then Alya, my parents and now this.” Rana starts to cry again. “Your life would be so much easier if you were with someone normal who didn’t have all of this baggage, someone like Sophie.”

“Sophie?” Kate shakes her head in disbelief. “There’s a problem with your words, Rana, because I don’t care if you come with baggage or not, I want to be with you regardless. I love you regardless. None of this is your fault, especially not this.” Kate pulls her in for a deep kiss. She reluctantly pulls back when she runs out of air but not before giving a soft smile.

“Come on, I need you.” she whispers softly, her eyes darkening with lust as she tugs on Rana’s hand and pulls her towards their bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later on, Kate disposed of the box by throwing it out under some scrap in the builders yard next door when Gary wasn’t looking. When she got back inside, Rana was waiting for her with a disheartened look on her face.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to move out? I can stay with Imran.”

Kate shakes her head and presses a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll stay with my Dad in the Rovers, there’s a spare room, besides…at least this way I can see you more.”

“How?” Rana asks sceptically. The two had already agreed earlier this was going to be a lot more difficult because whoever was doing this was clearly following Rana. It would be ten times harder for them to see each other than it even was when Rana was still married to Zeedan.

“They can’t stop you from going in your local, I’m sure my Dad will want me pulling pints behind the bar anyway. Besides, we know most of the locals in there anyway and if there’s anyone there who sticks out I’ll know about it.” Kate reassures her, her hands running up and down her arms before taking a hold of their hands.

“But we have to pretend like we’ve just split. It’s going to be horrible, you know what they are like for gossip around here.”

“I know,” Kate cringes. “It’s going to suck. I’m going to hate every moment of it but we’ll find a way to see each other. I can sneak you upstairs…to my bedroom.” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully and despite the situation Rana can’t help but smile.

  
“We need to be careful though, a lot more careful than we were before.” She admits sadly, “God I can’t believe after everything we have go to back to this. The sneaking around…”

“I know,” Kate agrees again and pulls Rana in for a hug. “But it’s different this time. We both know what’s really going on and that’s all that’s going to matter.”

“Oh god,” Rana cringes. “Your family are going to hate me, they’ll probably think I’ve strung you along all this time.”

“They could never hate you, they love you.” Kate advises but then thinks things through. “But to be on the safe side, I’ll take the full blame. I’ll tell them it was my decision, that I ended things with you because…” she tries to think of a believable excuse but even she knows it’ll be tough. Her love for Rana was obvious to anyone with eyes, and her family especially knew that Kate was the happiest she had ever been. “I’ll say I got cold feet,” she finally thinks of an excuse. “I used to be so scared of commitment before I met you, I’ll say that things were moving too fast and I couldn’t handle it.”

Rana tuts, “that’s not fair, I can’t let you take full responsibility like that.”

“It’ll stop them from giving you grief, trust me, Carla and Michelle can get real protective sometimes.”

Rana has to admit that it’s a little bit of a relief that the Connors won’t hate her during this fake break up.

“I still can’t believe we have to do this.” Rana looks down devastated.

“It won’t be forever,” Kate pulls Rana in for another hug. “It’s just until we can come up with a better plan.” She pulls back, her hands cupping Rana’s face and she looks at her with determination, “and then we can end this thing, once and for all.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	12. Chapter 12

Kate could hear her Dad, Jenny and Carla discussing her current ‘situation’ as she walked down the stairs the next morning in The Rovers. She knew her family were shocked by this new information that her and Rana had ‘split’. It was tough last night, turning up at her Dads with her suitcase, having to pretend that her relationship was over.

Kate hated lying to her family, but she knew it was for the best. The less people who knew about this plan, the better. The only person that the two decided to be truthful with was Imran, and that was only because he was the only other person who knew about that had been going on.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the front room, “Morning.” She forced a smile as all three turned to face her.

“Morning love,” Johnny greets her with a sad smile. “Are you ok? Do you want a cuppa?”

“I’m fine thanks,” she moves to the sofa casually and takes a seat. “A cuppa wouldn’t hurt though.”

“Coming right up,” he smiles sympathetically as he heads to the kitchen. Carla watches her for a moment and Kate feels scrutinised under her stare.

“Well?” Her big sister finally speaks up.

“Well what?” Kate replies nonchalantly.

“Rana? Johnny said you finished it, what happened?” Carla quizzes her as Johnny re-enters the room and passes her her tea.

Kate shrugs, trying to act as casual as she possibly can. “There’s nothing to tell really, it just wasn’t working out.” She takes a sip from her tea without looking up.

“Not working out?” Carla questions in disbelief. “You were head over heels two days ago.”

“Everything was moving way too fast.” Kate lies through her teeth praying that Carla will buy their planned break up story. She knew her switched on sister would be the most difficult person to convince in this scenario. “I’m not ready for that kind of commitment yet.”

“I suppose you’re still young, you have to keep your options open.” Jenny agrees and Kate has to bite her tongue. “A shame though, I really liked Rana.”

“Me too, she’s a good girl.” Johnny agrees. “Are you sure you aren’t being too hasty, love? Rana is a sweetheart and I’ve never seen you happier.” He’s cautious with his words but Kate can tell that her Dad is disappointed by this turn of events.

“I want to be single, Dad. Maybe in the future things might be different, but for now, this is the way it needs to be.” Kate tries to keep up the pretence but she knew the hardest part to all of this would be lying to her family.

“Ok love, you know I’lll support you no matter what.” Johnny presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Thanks Dad.”

Carla looks unconvinced but seemingly agrees to drop the subject for now. Kate knows however she’s probably going to get a right grilling for this in the near future.

“Anyway, I have to go get ready, I have a shift at the Bistro. Thanks again for letting me stay, Dad, Jenny.”

“Anytime love.” Johnny smile softly and squeezes her hand as she passes him on her walk out of the room. As soon as she closes the door to her room she lets out a breath, lying to her family is hard, especially when she has to pretend she has switched off her feelings for Rana, like it could possibly be that easy.

She pulls out her phone and sends a text to her girlfriend, knowing that today will probably be one of the hardest as news of their break-up will spread across the street like wildfire.

_I miss you, hope you’re ok Xx_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Rana arrived in Roy’s that morning she wasn’t expecting news of her ‘break-up’ with Kate to have already reached Yasmeen’s ears. It was barely 10am and already the gossip was strife.

“Despite everything, I really am sorry it didn’t work out darling.” Yasmeen squeezes her arm sympathetically as she places her latte onto the table.

Rana is riddled with guilt for the lie but knows she has to keep up the pretence if this plan is going to work.

“Thank you Yasmeen, you’ve been far too good to me. I don’t deserve it.” Rana smiles sadly and Yasmeen takes a moment to check there is no customers waiting before sitting across from her.

“Rana, my darling, despite what has happened with Zeedan you know I see you as one of my own. That will never change.”

Rana wipes a tear from her eye. “I wish you were my Mum.” She confesses honestly and Yasmeen smiles sadly and squeezes her hand.

“So do I, so do I.” She stands up when she spots Tyrone walk in for his morning coffee. “You know where I am if you ever need anything, please don’t be a stranger.”

Rana nods appreciatively before taking a sip from her latte. She’s just glad she doesn’t have to go to work today, she can’t imagine the grilling she would have gotten from Moira otherwise.

Rana looks up just as Imran walks into the café and sits down across from her. He looks at her with expectant eyes and she can tell immediately that he disapproves of this plan.

“Before you start, we didn’t have any other options.”

“Uh…the police?” Imran states the obvious.

“The note said no police, I’m not taking that risk of Kate getting hurt.” She hisses quietly. “We didn’t have a choice.”

“This is basically blackmail.” Imran snipes back. “You’re letting whoever is doing this win!”

“It’s not forever.” Rana argues. “It’s not like it’s even a real break-up.” She lowers her voice. “We’re still seeing each other.”

“Oh yeah and how is that going to work out?”

“We’ve done it before.”

“And it worked out so well, didn’t it?”

Rana clenches her jaw angrily. “I didn’t tell you so you would judge me.”

“I’m not judging, I’m worried for you.” Imran looks around the café again to make sure no one is listening in. “You should have gone to the police.”

“We took photos of the box…and it’s contents inside.” Rana can’t even bare to say the words. “Kate’s kept the note too. When things settle down again and we’ve convinced whoever this is that it really is over, then Kate will take it to the police.”

Imran sighs and shakes his head, still unconvinced this is a good idea but knows deep down that if it’s the only way to protect his little sister and her girlfriend then he is going to have to go along with it.

“Which brings me to my next favour.” Rana forces a wishful smile.

Imran lets out a breath. “What?”

“I need you to spread the word that Kate and I are finished. You need to tell our parents, aunts, uncles, cousins…even people at the Mosque. We need the message to be passed to whoever is doing this to be loud and clear.”

“Fine,” Imran agrees. “I’m sure Mum and Dad will be overjoyed.” He smiles sarcastically and Rana lets out a bitter laugh.

“I’m sure they will be.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I think you’re crazy,” Ryan continues to bother Kate as the two stand behind the bar in the Bistro. It’s been dead all day, much to Kate’s annoyance, because she really wanted to be kept busy and her mind taken off what’s going on right now. It doesn’t help that she’s working this shift with Ryan and he won’t stop badgering her over her ‘break-up’ with Rana. “In fact, I think you’re worse than crazy. Rana is fit, _and_ she’s got a personality, that is like a winning combination.”

Kate ignores him as she continues to dry freshly cleaned glasses and puts them away. Ryan is supposed to be helping but instead he is just testing her patience.

“Wait…so technically, Rana is single now?” Ryan quizzes and Kate clenches her jaw.

“Yes, I suppose, technically, that would be correct.” She replies through gritted teeth.

“Hmm.” Ryan muses aloud and Kate freezes.

“Hmm? What is that supposed to mean?”

Ryan shrugs before letting out the tiniest of smirks. “Think she might go back to blokes?”

Kate scowls furiously and goes to smack him one just as Michelle walks out of the kitchen.

“Hey!” She scolds her cousin as Ryan covers his face to protect himself. “What the hell is going on?” She hisses quietly as she looks across the restaurant, luckily there are only two tables in and none of them are looking over. “We have customers!”

“Don’t blame me, your staff was just about to assault me!”

“You had it coming!”

“Kate,” Michelle steps between the two. “In the back with me, _now_.” She orders pointing towards the back office and Kate storms off in a huff. “And you!” She swings around to face Ryan. “Stop winding her up, for that you can stay behind and be on washing up duty.”

“But we have a dish-washer…” Ryan points out.

“Consider it now broken!” Michelle replies firmly and ignores Ryan’s protests as she follows Kate into the back office. “Hey, I know you’re going through a rough time at the moment but you can’t behave like that when we have customers in.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kate apologises sincerely, to be honest, she’s surprised she even reacted like that. She knew that Ryan was only messing with her, and there was also the part that her and Rana weren’t actually broken up, but hearing about how there was a possibility of Rana moving on to someone else made her see red.

Maybe this fake break-up was going to be a lot harder than they originally thought it would be.

“I overreacted.”

Michelle smiles sympathetically at her as she takes a seat next to her on the sofa. “Carla told me that you ended things with Rana.” She places her hand on her knee.

Kate shrugs and stares down at her hands. “It’s for the best.”

“Best for who?” Michelle asks seriously. “I thought you were happy.”

“I was,” Kate responds, feeling like shit for this whole thing. “But it just wasn’t working out. Sometimes relationships just don’t work.”

“I know but-”

“Michelle, please.” Kate cuts her off. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine,” Michelle sighs loudly knowing when it’s best to drop a conversation. “Do you want to take the rest of the day off? It’s not like we’re busy.”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “I’d rather be here.”

“Ok then.” Michelle opens the door. “But maybe take your break, cool off a bit, yeah? And ignore Ryan, you know he’s all talk.”

“I know,” Kate smiles despite herself. “I’ll even apologise.”

“Nah,” Michelle waves her off with a smile. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

Kate waits until Michelle leaves the office before pulling out her phone and calling Rana. It only rings once before she picks up.

“Hey!”

“Hi beautiful,” Kate smiles into the phone. “I know we agreed we would stay away from each other for a few days but technically, I’m not actually seeing you.”

“I’m just so happy to hear your voice.” Rana admits relieved as she sits down on the sofa. “The flat feels so weird without you here and knowing you aren’t coming back tonight. I missed you last night, I could barely sleep.”

“Tell me about it,” Kate sighs as she leans back into the sofa. “I barely slept a wink. I think this is going to be harder than we thought.” She admits sadly.

“I know,” Rana agrees. “I can’t believe everyone knows already, I had to lie to Yasmeen today. It was horrible.”

“It’s for the best though,”

“I know. I’ve told Imran to spread the word to my family, make sure everyone knows it’s over. Hopefully this will work.”

“It will,” Kate tries to sound confident. “It has to.” She glances at the clock and groans in annoyance. “I have to go back to work before Michelle comes looking for me again. I’ll call you tonight before bed?”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Rana smiles sadly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.” Kate hangs up and lets out a breath.

Kate knew this would be hard but they didn’t have any other choice. Hopefully Imran spreading news of their break up will work and this whole thing can end sooner rather than later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They are only a few days into this fake break up and Rana feels like crap. She misses Kate like mad, she hasn’t seen her since she moved out the other night and it’s driving her crazy. The pair agreed it’s best for now if they don’t try and meet up, even in secret, and that laying low is the safest option. They talk on the phone throughout the day, texting pretty much none-stop when they aren’t working but it’s just not the same as being with each other.

Rana is finishing up drying the dishes when the buzzer goes off loudly. She jumps, knowing that she’s home alone and she’s still on edge knowing that their stalker is still out there. It rings again and she takes a deep breath and picks up the phone. “Who is it?”

“It’s Carla, can I come up?”

Rana’s eyes squeeze shut, this is something that she has been dreading ever since her and Kate came up with this plan. She had managed to avoid seeing any of the Connors since news got, with the exception of Ryan of course, but seemingly now she wasn’t so lucky.

“Rana?”

“Yeah sorry,” she clears her throat. “Come on up.”

Rana dries her hands and opens the door, Carla appears moments later with a kind smile.

“Alright?”

“Mhmm,” Rana nods and forces a smile. “Um, do you want a brew?”

“Hey if your offering.” Carla smiles as she takes off her handbag and puts it on the table. Rana is just grateful that it causes a brief distraction as she fiddles with the tea bags and flicks the kettle on. “So, I heard about the break up…”

“News travels fast around here.”

“Not going to lie, it came as a bit of a shock. I thought you two were happy.” Carla muses aloud as she takes a seat on the sofa. Rana reluctantly finishes up their teas and walks over, passing Carla’s over. “Ta,” Rana sits down on the other sofa and takes a small sip from her tea as the oldest Connor sibling continues. “Well?”

“Didn’t Kate tell you?” Rana can barely look Carla in the eye, especially under her intense glare.

“She gave me a passing story, maybe a snippet of the truth but I don’t buy it, Rana, sorry.” Carla decides to just bite the bullet and try to get the truth, the real truth, out of her. “Kate’s been acting weird for weeks, she thinks I haven’t noticed but I have. That day in the Rovers when your phone rang, who was it?”

Rana blinks stunned by Carla’s observations. “I uh…I don’t remember.”

Carla lets out a dry laugh. “You don’t remember? Well it was obviously someone who Kate didn’t want calling you because I saw the look on both of your faces and the way you both changed right after it. There’s also her over-protectiveness, the other week on Maria’s birthday when you went out. I heard a bit of her side of the conversation, and I know my sister, she’s not the jealous controlling type so come on, tell me? You been messing her about?”

“What?” Rana asks stunned. “No!”

“No? She loves you, and I don’t want her to be treated like a fool. This break up, she’s taking the full blame, won’t let a bad word be said about you, whys that? Why’s she protecting you?”

“I don’t know…you…you’ll have to ask Kate.” Rana stutters, completely stunned by this change of events. She knew the Connors were protective but she didn’t realise they were quite so observant either.

“The problem is, Rana, I have asked Kate and she keeps on lying to me, which is why I’m here asking you.”

Rana swallows hard.

“I don’t know what you want me to say?”

“The truth!” Carla is starting to get frustrated. “What is going on? How can you both be so happy together one minute but then broken up the next? It just doesn’t make sense. I don’t believe for a second that Kate is scared of committing to you after everything she went through just to be with you in the first place.”

“It wasn’t easy for me either, you know.”

“Oh I know, which is why this whole thing doesn’t make sense to me.”

Rana considers just telling Carla the truth. She wants too, she really does but her and Kate already agreed that the less people involved in this the better, for their own safety.

“It’s complicated,” Rana replies nervously, “but for now we just can’t be together.”

Carla frowns confused by her words, she goes to push more determined to get the truth when the buzzer rings again in the flat. Rana stares at it for a moment, partially relieved to be interrupted but also skeptical on who is on the other end.

“Aren’t you going to get that?”

“Yeah,” Rana clears her throat and picks up the handset. “Hello?”

“Rana, it’s me, let me up please.” Rana’s heart sinks into her stomach at the sound of her mothers voice. She takes in a deep breath before following her Mum’s instructions and letting her in. “I’m sorry,” Rana turns around to face Carla. “But I’m going to have to ask you to leave, my Mum’s here.”

“Your Mum?” Carla asked surprised, “I didn’t realise you were back in contact with your parents.”

Rana shrugs hesitantly just as Saira arrives, knocking hard on the door. Rana reluctantly opens up, not comfortable with her Mum being in the same room as Kate’s sister right now.

Saira looks around the flat with distaste as she steps inside, eying Carla up sceptically. “This one of your flat mates?” She enquiries bluntly as she eyes the eldest Connor sibling up and down.

“No,” Carla steps towards Saira confidently. “Carla Connor, Kate’s sister.” She holds out her hand in greeting but at the sound of Kate’s name Saira scowls and pulls her hand away before they touch.

“Kate?” Saira practically snarls as she turns to her daughter. “I thought that was over?”

“It is!” Rana defends herself. “Carla was just leaving.”

Carla raises her eyebrow but takes the hint. “Alright,” she looks at Rana for a moment. “Look after yourself sweetheart.” She brushes past Saira and this time with her famous Connor glare. “I’d say it was nice to meet you but…”

“Hmph.” Saira scoffs. “Likewise.”

Carla rolls her eyes as she exits the flat, not completely satisfied with what’s going on but knowing now for sure that Rana’s family definitely have something to do with it.

Rana closes the door after Carla and turns to face Saira who looks at her expectantly. “She was just visiting. We’re not getting back together, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Good.” Saira seems satisfied. “I was surprised when Imran said you were still staying in this flat.”

“Kate moved out, she’s staying with her Dad.” Rana explains.

“Who else is living here?” Saira sticks up her nose as she picks up some of Ryan’s discarded socks from the floor with distaste.

Rana sighs because she knows the grilling she is probably going to get. “Just two other guys.”

“Two guys?” Saira stares at her unimpressed. “Single men?”

“Yes…”

“You need to move out, find yourself your own place. You’re far too old to be living with flatmates.” Saira scolds her and Rana bites her tongue.

“Why are you here?” Rana asks impatiently.

“I heard you’ve finally seen the error of your ways.” Saira explains and Rana looks down at her feet. “It’s just a shame it took losing your husband and the respect of the community before you realised it. You’ve always been a silly girl.”

“Is this why you’ve come round?” Rana questions angrily. “To insult me? You should be happy, I’ve done what you wanted!”

“You think this is what I wanted? I never wanted any of this, Rana!” Saira looks at her daughter in disbelief. “You have no idea about all of the trouble and the stress you have caused for me and your father!”

“I’m sorry! I can’t help how I feel-”

“Yes well it’s done now, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I told you.”

“Good.” Saira nods. “I need you to come to the Mosque with me tomorrow, show your face for once. Show everyone that you’ve changed. And please, Rana, dress appropriately.”

“Tomorrow?” Rana shakes her head. “I can’t, I have work.”

“Well take a half day, Rana this is important, ok?” Saira orders her and Rana thinks about the threats towards her and Kate, the thought of Kate getting hurt and slowly nods her head.

“Fine.”

“Good,” she repeats as she heads back towards the door. “Please don’t be late.” She slams the door behind her and Rana drops onto the sofa in defeat, putting her head into her hands.

She doesn’t hear Ryan come in but jumps when she feels a presence on the sofa beside her. She looks up, her eyes teary and tear stains down her cheeks.

Ryan doesn’t say anything and instead silently wraps his arm around her and Rana lets out a sob as she finally lets go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! Sorry there's not much Kate and Rana in this one but there'll be plenty in the next, thanks for reading see you next time :)


	13. Chapter 13

Kate couldn’t keep her eyes off of the door to The Rovers never mind listen to a word Sophie was saying as the two enjoy a few drinks. As soon as Sophie got wind of her break up, she immediately suggested that they needed a night out on the town.

Kate objected for obvious reasons, but Sophie was pretty insistent so she had managed to sway the plans from a night out to a quiet one in the Rovers, especially after receiving a text from Rana saying that Moira and Liz had persuaded her to go for after work drinks.

Kate checked her watch again, it was well after six now so should really be here by now. It’s not like they’d be able to have a drink together or anything like that but Kate was at least hoping for a ‘accidental’ meeting in the toilets.

“Kate? Hello? Are you even listening to me?” Sophie waves her hand in front of her face and Kate snaps out of her daze and clears her throat.

“Sorry, went into a world of my own there.” She takes a sip from her wine and glances at the door again.

“That’s alright,” Sophie smiles sympathetically. “I get it must be difficult right now,”

Kate sits up straight when the doors open and in comes Moira and Liz, followed by Rana. She freezes, her breath hitching because this is the first time she’s seen Rana in person in a whole week and she’s taken aback again by how beautiful she is.

Rana catches her eyes and her lips twitch fighting a smile, Kate doesn’t miss this but has to look away in order to keep the pretence or she’ll crumble. She overhears Liz offering to change venues to the Bistro but to Kate’s relief Rana insists that its ok and they head over to an empty booth.

“Oh crap, didn’t expect to see Rana here.” Sophie grimaces and Kate tries her best to look put out. “Want to move on somewhere else?”

“No,” Kate glances over at Rana for a moment before smiling. “It’s fine, honest.”

“Alright then,” Sophie leans back and takes a sip from her drink. “If you ask me, you’re best off out of that anyway.”

Kate immediately tenses. “What do you mean?”

Sophie shrugs, glancing at Rana. “I’m just saying, they don’t come across as a decent bunch those Habeebs. Lucky escape I reckon.”

Kate tries her hardest to hide her scowl, her heart beat racing with anger at her friends words. “I thought you and Rana were cool now?” She asks through gritted teeth.

“We were,” Sophie shrugs. “We are, but her family leave a bad taste in my mouth. You know Imran is representing Duncan over my Mum don’t you?” Kate nods silently. “Then there was the whole thing with Alya over your family, not to mention the whole trying to kidnap their lesbian daughter to Pakistan plot. You’re best off out and away from that lot.”

“None of those are Rana’s fault, or doing.” Kate can’t help herself in defending her girlfriend.

“I know that, but she’s hardly innocent either is she? Zeedan ring any bells?”

Kate clenches her jaw. “You don’t know the full story of what she’s been through.”

“I’m not having a go.”

“Sounds like you are to me. So this whole being friends again? What was that? Just a lie?” 

Sophie blinks surprised at Kate’s tone. “I didn’t mean to offend…”

“I’m not offended, just surprised you feel this way.”

“I’m just trying to make you feel better. I don’t mind Rana really.”

“Doesn’t sound like it.” 

“Why do you care anyway? You dumped her didn’t you?” Kate huffs and looks away for a moment. “Kate?”

“What? I don’t know what you want me to say? I know we’ve broken up but its still new and I still care for her, I can’t just switch off my feelings overnight so hearing you bad mouthing her like that…” Kate trails off in annoyance. “I’m sorry but I just think you’re wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” Sophie apologies sincerely. “I didn’t mean to come across like I was being unfair. I didn’t mean for it to sound like I was bad mouthing Rana - I know that her brothers actions aren’t her doing, and obviously the thing with her parents wasn’t her fault either. I don’t know, I guess I’m just so mad at Imran and I wanted to make you feel better too. It’s what friends do isn’t it? Trash an ex to help your mates try and get over them.”

“That’s alright,” Kate tries to play it off. She was supposed to be the one who ended things with Rana after all. “Guess I just got a little defensive.”

“It’s alright,” Sophie smiles. “Forget I said anything?”

Kate sighs and drops a smile. “Consider it forgotten.” 

Sophie’s phone rings easing the tension and Kate takes advantage of this moment, she stands up, mouthing to Sophie that she’ll be right back before glancing over in Rana’s direction. Rana’s not looking over so Kate steps towards the bar, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend until Rana’s eyes finally glance her way. Kate nods towards the toilets and Rana tilts her head slightly in acknowledgement.

When Kate walks in she double checks there’s no one in the cubicles and checks her make-up in the mirror. She turns eagerly when the door swings open and Rana steps inside.

“Kate!” Rana grins and Kate immediately pulls her into her arms and squeezes her into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Kate lets out a relieved sigh as she grips Rana tighter for a moment before pulling back and pressing her lips against hers in a long passionate kiss.

Kate briefly pulls back from the kiss but only to pull Rana back into one of the cubicles and locking the door behind them.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Kate repeats Rana’s words in between kisses as she presses Rana against the wall. “All of you.”

Rana runs her hand through Kate’s hair before reluctantly pulling back. “I don’t have much time.” She confesses, knowing how intense Moira can be.

“I know,” Kate sighs sadly and presses anther kiss to her lips. “How are you? Have you heard anything?”

“No,” Rana shakes her head.

“How was the mosque with your Mum?” Kate asks curiously. She was sceptical about the news when Rana called her last night to let her know she had a visit from her Mum who had heard about their break up. If it was Rana’s parents behind this, or another family member or even someone at the mosque who disapproves then the last thing Kate wanted was her girlfriend to be around any of them. 

There was also the huge point that if so, it wouldn’t be safe. To say Kate was worried and stressed through the entire trip would be an understatement. Luckily for her, Rana was keeping her updated as much as she could in the circumstances throughout the situation. 

“It was awful.” Rana admits sadly. “Everyone was staring at me, talking about me. Mum still can barely stand to look at me but I’m taking this as progress.”

“And what about the threats? Did anything happen to make you suspect anyone?” Kate runs her hands down Rana’s arms.

“No,” Rana shakes her head. “I made a comment to my Mum about the texts stopping now she was happy about us splitting up but she basically told me I was being ridiculous.”

Kate huffs, “suppose she was hardly going to admit to it was she?”

“No.” Rana sighs. “She wants me to go again with her next week.” She cringes. “I feel like such a fraud.”

“I’m sorry,” Kate kisses her softly on the forehead. “I hate that you’re going through all of this. I promise it’ll be ok, I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

“I know you will.” Rana smiles softly and wraps her arms around Kate’s neck pressing another kiss to her lips. “You’re the best person I know, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Kate kisses Rana again. “I wish I could see you tonight, properly.”

“I know, me too.” Rana leans her head onto Kate’s shoulder. “I have to go back, before Moira comes looking for me.” She presses a kiss onto Kate’s collarbone. 

“When can I see you next? I’m at work tomorrow, come to the Bistro?”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Rana asks cautiously, as much as she is desperate to see Kate, she doesn’t want them to risk being caught out in this lie.

“Probably not.” Kate admits sadly. “Make sure you say goodbye before leaving tonight, yeah?”

Rana nods with a sweet smile. “Now that I can do. Don’t worry, we’ll sort something soon I promise.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days later Rana sulks as she eyes up the numerous bottles of wine in Dev’s. She’d somehow been tricked into spending the entire day with her Mum and now all she wanted was to drink enough to numb the pain of having to pretend that she was no longer in love with Kate.

The only problem is Rana hates drinking alone and the only person she wanted to drink with was the only person she couldn’t see.

The bell into the shop rings and Rana looks out from the corner of her eye when she feels a presence beside her.

“Drowning your sorrows are you?” Alya comments while staring straight ahead.

Rana lets out a dry laugh. “Something like that.”

“Can’t say I’m not surprised it didn’t work out, although I have to admit, I did think it would have lasted a little longer.” Alya speaks so casually as if they are discussing what they were making for tea.

“I didn’t really ask for your opinion.” Rana snaps back coldly. “What are you doing anyway? You don’t drink.”

“It’s for Gran,” Alya rolls her eyes. “You’ve probably forgotten but it’s her birthday tomorrow.”

“I hadn’t.” Rana frowns. “I’ve got her card and present waiting, thanks.”

“Hmm.” Alya muses aloud. “Shame she can’t spend the day with all of her family though isn’t it?”

“Alya stop, ok?” Rana turns on her feet to face her former best friend. “I’m really not in the mood to deal with this today.”

Alya stays silent for a moment. “I saw you earlier, with your Mum. I didn’t realise the two of you were back on speaking terms.”

Rana shrugs, “yes well, a lots changed since she found out about my break up. Suddenly I’m back in the family fold.”

Alya nods slowly. “Just like that?” She questions suspiciously.

Rana thinks about the the threats and the warnings and knows it’s not so simple but she’s hardly going to share that with Alya. “I guess so.”

“Seems a bit off to me, from what I remember of your parents they don’t exactly seem like the all-forgiving and forgetting type.” Alya comments. “I know you like to jump in head first and think about the consequences of your actions later, but maybe this time you should be a little more cautious, don’t you think? The last thing you want is to be shipped off to Pakistan for real this time.” Alya reaches forward and picks up a bottle of Tia Maria. “Gran always did prefer her spirits over wine. See ya around.”

Rana blinks surprised as she watches in stunned silence as Alya pays for the drink and leaves the shop without another word. If Rana didn’t know any better, it almost seemed a little bit like Alya actually still cared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“All I’m saying is, there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of friendly local competition, especially since we’re keeping it in the family.” Jenny swirls around her glass of wine before going for a top-up. 

“There’s friendly competition and then there’s full on deadliest rivals.” Michelle fires back in annoyance. “You’re new menu is basically our happy hour, not to mention you’ve undercut our prices.”

“Yes well, that doesn’t take much does it Michelle? Seven pounds for a glass of prosecco? Daylight robbery that is.”

Kate chokes on her wine and glances at Carla amused while they both try to stifle laughs. This girls night in the Bistro soon took a sharp turn for the worse as soon as Jenny hit her third glass of wine and started telling them all about hers and Johnny’s grand plans for The Rovers.

“Yeah alright,” Michelle mutters unimpressed. “If you must know, we’ve put our drinks prices down recently.”

“Yeah by like 12p.” Kate joins in with a smirk.

“Oi you! The cost of our prosecco is what pays your wages remember.” Michelle slaps her on the arm and Kate twists her face.

“Alright ladies I think that’s enough shop talk don’t you?” Carla interrupts before anything else can be said. Kate agrees and Jenny and Michelle reluctantly decide to drop the subject, at least for now, the Connor sisters aren’t quite sure it’ll last long especially the way Jenny is putting that bottle of white away.

Kate looks up when the door to the Bistro opens and Imran walks in, he nods in her direction motioning for her to come over and Kate clears her throat before standing up.

“Excuse me,” she ignores Carla’s suspicious stare and hurriedly walks over to where Imran is waiting for her by the door. “Alright?” 

“No, not really.” Imran looks around the Bistro and stuffs his hand into his pockets awkwardly. “I’ve just been on the phone to my cousin Zak,”

“Ok and?” Kate motions for him to continue.

Imran looks around again to make sure no one is listening in. “Apparently Mum and Dad have been trying to find their very own bachelor from the mosque.”

Kate frowns confused. “What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean? Not trying to find a new husband for me are they?”

Kate’s eyes widen when she realises what Imran is saying. “You what? You’re joking?!”

“Keep your voice down,” Imran lowers his voice when he spots Carla and Michelle turn in their direction. “I haven’t had a chance to speak to Rana about this yet, the last thing we want is the neighbours finding out about her impending wedding before she does.”

“Are you serious? Stop making jokes.” Kate hisses through gritted teeth. “She only got divorced five minutes ago and now they’re trying to get her married off already?”

“Well they think she’s a single woman now, back on the straight and narrow.” Imran responds with a shrug and Kate scowls. “Sorry, no pun intended on that one.” Kate rolls her eyes as Imran sighs. “Look, I’ll sort it ok? Try not to worry.”

“Try not to worry? This whole thing is a mess!”

“I know, but just keep this to yourself for now yeah? I don’t want Rana to know yet.”

Kate shakes her head. “No, no way. I’m not lying to her and she deserves to know the truth.”

“We have to keep my parents on side for now. Telling Rana isn’t going to achieve that, all it’ll do is make her stress even more and she’s already a wreck.” Kate bites on her lip because deep down she knows Imran is right. 

Rana isn’t the only one who’s a wreck right now.

“Fine,” Kate gives in reluctantly. “I’ll keep my mouth shut for now, but you need to stop this Imran.” She pretty much pleads with him.

“Stop what?” Carla appears from behind Kate and she inwardly groans.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing?” Carla pushes as she glares at the eldest Habeeb sibling. “You upsetting my sister?”

“Me?” Imran smiles mockingly. “Never.”

“Hmm.” Carla muses. “I always knew you were sarky, must run in the family, I’ve met your mother.”

“Ok stop please.” Kate interrupts before Imran can hit back with his own comment. “Carla just go sit down, yeah? I’ve got this.”

Carla raises her eyebrow challengingly. “I wanna know if he’s upsetting you, his family have already done enough.”

“He’s not, we’re just talking.” Kate tries to reassure her. “Everything’s fine, ok?”

“Fine.” Carla reluctantly gives in against her better judgement. She eyes Imran up again, looking her most intimidating, pleased when he’s the one who looks away first. She squeezes Kate’s arm with a small smile before heading back over to Michelle and Jenny.

Kate watches her go before turning back to Imran. “She’s a feisty one, huh?” Imran looks impressed and Kate rolls her eyes. “Maybe you should fill her in, she might be handy to have on your side.”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “The less people involved in this the better, you even said that yourself.”

“True,” Imran agrees, “but it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to talk to about this. Rana has me, who do you have?” He points out and Kate sighs and looks down at her feet.

“I’m hoping it’ll be over soon and things can go back to normal.”

“And I hope so too, but the longer this goes on for the harder it’s going to be. Don’t isolate yourself, Kate.”

“I won’t.” 

“Good,” Imran smiles sadly motions towards the exit. “I should head off.”

“Do me a favour?” Kate asks hopefully. Imran nods in agreement. “Go check in on Rana for me, will ya? I know she’s home and safe but…Craig’s at work and Ryan’s gone out for the night and I just worry about her being in the flat on her own.”

“I know,” Imran smiles sadly and nods his head in agreement. “I’ll go over for a bit.”

“I would if I could. I miss her.”

“And she misses you. Don’t worry, it’ll work out in the end.” Imran gives her another reassuring smile and heads off.

Kate opts to go straight to the bathroom and locks herself in a cubicle. She tries to hold in a sob as she covers her mouth tightly, silent tears running down her cheeks. As if things weren’t already bad enough as it is, now they have to deal with Rana’s parents trying to force her into an arranged marriage?

Kate doesn’t think she can keep this going for much longer. This needs to end and it needs to end now.

She walks out of the bathroom and wipes at her eyes, checking in the mirror that she looks somewhat presentable before walking back towards her table.

Carla and Michelle are looking at her expectantly but luckily for her Jenny seems oblivious to the tension.

“Everything alright?” Carla questions challengingly.

“Yeah what was all that about? Seemed intense.” Michelle muses curiously and Kate grabs her jacket from her chair.

“Nothing, just sorting some flat stuff out. I’m gonna head off actually, got some stuff to do.” 

“Already?” Jenny joins in. “We’ve only just started getting into the swing of things!”

“I know sorry, maybe next time yeah?” Kate practically runs out of the Bistro in order to avoid an interrogation. She knew she was being unfair to her family but right now Rana was her top priority and she knew that if they knew the circumstances they would agree with her.

Kate quickly popped into The Rovers to get what she needed, luckily her Dad was working behind the bar and she snuck in and out through the back without being noticed. Kate made the short journey to Weatherfield police station and sighed with dread when she saw Craig sitting at the reception counter.

“Kate,” Craig looks up surprised and smiles when he sees her. “What are you doing here?”

Kate smiles awkwardly and slowly approaches the counter. “Alright, um.” She looks around the empty reception area cautiously. “Don’t suppose I can speak to someone…”

Craig’s smile falters. “Everything ok?”

“Mhm.” Kate nods and presses her lips tightly together nervously. “Actually no.” She gives up trying to pretend, it’s pretty damn obvious that everything isn’t ok. “No Craig, it’s not ok. I need help, Rana and I need help and we need it now.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you again to everyone for reading! Your comments and interest have been amazing, very much appreciated! See you next time :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to switch it up a gear! Hope you enjoy this one :) thanks for reading!

“Rana!” Kate shouts and runs up the street just as Rana is walking out of The Kabin. “What you been doing I’ve been trying to call you all morning!”

Rana turns around and looks at Kate with wide eyes. “What are _you_ doing?” She hisses under her breath as she looks around the street in a small panic to make sure no one is watching.

Kate grabs Rana’s arm and pulls her off to the side by the factory so they are a little out of sight. “Whys your phone off? Have you been getting phone calls again?”

Rana cringes, “I got one this morning but I didn’t pick up. It could have been anyone but-”

“Shit,” Kate runs her hand through her hair shakily and Rana immediately picks up on it.

“What?”

“This is my fault.” Kate’s eyes are wide. “I think I’ve made a mistake.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I went to the police.”

Rana looks at Kate in disbelief. “ _What_? But we said we would wait a few weeks and-”

“I know, I know.” Kate responds on edge. “I’m sorry but-”

“Kate! What about the note? The threat? What if whoever is doing this tries to hurt you because of this-”

“Whoever is doing this? It’s your parents!”

“We don’t know that.”

“Yes we do, Rana.” Kate sucks in a frustrated breath because the two of them fighting in the street isn’t going to help the situation. “Look the police are coming to see you this morning, they said they would need to take your phone for a while for evidence.”

Rana shakes her head and lets out a sigh. “Kate, I wish you came to me first.”

“I’m sorry,” Kate rubs Rana’s arm guiltily. “I just…I want this to be over. I hate this.”

“I hate this too but you should have consulted me first. I’m supposed to be meeting my Mum today for lunch, how can I sit there across from her now? What if the police speak to her first and then what? Back to square one.”

Kate thinks about what Imran told her, about their parents plan to find Rana a new husband and her promise to keep quiet for now. She knows that Imran was right, that telling Rana wouldn’t help but Kate couldn’t just stand by and let that happen.

“I don’t think that you spending all of this time with your Mum is a good idea.”

Rana frowns, “Why not? I need to get her back on side, and hopefully if we’re closer she’ll be more understanding of us.”

Kate bites her lip anxiously. “What if she has an ulterior motive?”

“Like what?”

“Don’t shoot the messenger, but one of the main reasons I went to the police last night is because I heard from Imran that your parents are putting the feelers out on finding you a husband.” Kate confesses worriedly.

“What?” Rana hisses with wide eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately.” Kate mutters bitterly. Rana’s jaw locks and shakes her head, her eyes watering. “Babe I’m sorry.” Despite her probably knowing better, she pulls Rana in for a hug, holding her tight in her arms.

“I can’t believe them.” Rana presses her face against Kate’s neck. “Why did I think that maybe this could be different?” She pulls back and Kate’s heart clenches at the tears running down her girlfriends cheeks. “Fool me once…hey?”

“It’s not your fault.” Kate wipes away her tears gently. “You’re a beautiful person, of course you’re always going to try and see the good in them.”

“I should have known better,” Rana replies angrily. “Mum taking me to the mosque was obviously a ploy. There’s me thinking that our pretend break-up would help but all it’s done is make this mess ten times worse.”

“They are living on another planet, this isn’t the 1900s they can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“But they can try,” Rana hits back. “Kate, you don’t understand what this means.”

“I don’t care what it means, they can’t control you.” Kate argues back. “Let the police deal with them.”

“I need to call my Mum,” Rana pulls away from Kate and digs into her bag.

“No,” Kate grabs a hold of Rana’s hand.

“Kate!”

“No,” Kate presses. “What’s wrong with you? You need to stay away from them, God knows what they’ll have planned next now that their latest scheme has backfired.”

“What if Imran got it wrong? He hasn’t said anything to me!”

“Because he doesn’t want to worry you, because he was worried you would react like this!” Kate argues. “Please Rana, just trust us on this. We both love you, we are only trying to do what is best for you.”

“He should have told me.”

“I know, I know,” Kate runs her hands down Rana’s arms. “Come back to the pub with me, it’s still early so it’s not open. Nobody will see us."

“You know I can’t.”

“Look around Rana,” Kate motions to the quiet street. “There’s no one watching us right now. Please, I miss you, I miss being with you.”

Rana bites on her lip before nodding slowly. “Ok.”

Kate smiles and leans forward to kiss Rana on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Come on.” Kate whispers and motions for Rana to follow her. She looks around the street cautiously, it’s still so early so there’s no one around. She sees Ken walk out with Eccles on her morning walk but apart from that everything is still and silent.

Almost like it’s the calm before the storm.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate wasn’t lying when she said the police would be coming over to the flat to see her this morning. Within minutes of her sneaking out of The Rovers to head back home the police were at her door. She handed over her phone as requested, and discussed at length of what had been happening over the last couple of months.

As predicted, her parents came up pretty quickly, Kate had already planted that seed. Rana decided to be honest, she was done trying to downplay it and after hearing about their plans for her, she was done trying to protect her parents as well.

She wanted to call Kate to tell her how it went but now she’s without a phone and she doesn’t really want to risk a second trip to The Rovers so soon since this morning.

Rana is broken away from her thoughts when the bedroom door opens and Ryan appears in surprise, just his underwear, however what Rana isn’t expecting is a half naked blonde to follow straight after.

“Morning!” Ryan greets her cheerily. “You making breakfast?”

“I wasn’t,” Rana replies and nods in his guests direction with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh this is…” Ryan turns to face his guest with a lost look on his face.

The girl seems unbothered by the fact that Ryan doesn’t know her name. “Tasha.”

“Tasha,” Ryan smirks. “This is Rana my roommate,” he explains and watches as Tasha eyes her up. “Don’t worry babe,” he grins clearly also picking up on the weigh in. “She’s a lesbian.”

Rana rolls her eyes and crosses the room to the sofa wanting to stay out of the way. She picks up one of Kate’s old magazines and starts flicking through, trying not to listen in on the conversation but shakes her head in disbelief when she hears Ryan make up an excuse of how she has to leave because he has to go to work soon.

Rana knows for a fine fact that Ryan has the day off today.

After pretty much kicking the poor girl out, Ryan slams the door shut and swings around on his feet. “ _Wow_! I thought she would never leave.” He grabs his freshly made tea and jumps on the sofa beside Rana. “Talk about clingy.” Rana rolls her eyes and steals his tea for herself. “Hey!”

“Call it payment for having to sit through that painful experience.” Rana shrugs ignoring Ryan’s pout. “What happened to Bethany? You two looked close last time I saw you.” She replies thinking about a few nights ago when she came home to find the pair on the sofa under a blanket watching a movie.

“She’s friend-zoned me.” Ryan pouts. “ _Again_!”

“Ouch.”

“There’s only so much rejection a boy can take,” Ryan sighs loudly for dramatic effect. “Which brings me to my next question…” he wiggles his eyebrows. “I’m single, you’re single…”

Rana groans loudly. “Ryan I told you, I’m not sleeping with you!”

“Jeez kick a man while he’s down why don’t you?” Ryan kicks her foot. “But that’s actually not what I was going to suggest. How about we go out tonight? We can wing-man each other. I have great taste in women.”

“Clearly,” Rana mutters motioning to the girl who left this morning. “Thanks but no thanks, I’m not interested.”

“Why not? Kate dumped you! It’s time to get back on the saddle.”

“Not interested!” Rana stresses firmly. “So can we drop it?”

“Fine, fine.” Ryan rolls his eyes and switches on the TV. “But we’re still going out tonight, you might not need a wing-man but I certainly do.”

“I’m not really in the mood.” Rana admits.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve barely left the flat for anything other than work lately.” Ryan points out and Rana is surprised by his observations.

“I just don’t feel up to it.”

“Well it’s not good for you to lock yourself away like this.” Ryan says seriously and Rana sighs and looks down at her hands. The intercom ringing interrupts them and Ryan groans and stands up.

“I hope that’s not Talia coming back for seconds.”

“It was Tasha,” Rana calls from the sofa as Ryan begrudgingly walks towards the door.

“Huh?”

“Tasha! Her name was Tasha not Talia.”

“Same thing,” Ryan rolls his eyes as he picks up the handset. “Hello? Who is it? Oh uh…yeah she’s here,” Rana looks up at the change in Ryan’s voice. “Sure, come on up.” He hangs up and looks at Rana confused.

“It’s the police.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Across the street, Kate was on edge thinking of what was happening. With the police taking Rana’s phone, she hadn’t been able to get in contact with her girlfriend to make sure that everything went ok. She wanted to go over there but Johnny and Jenny had roped her into covering the bar while they had to go finalise the sale of the flat with their solicitors.

She bites on her bottom lip nervously, ever since she spoke to the police last night she was anxious that maybe she had made the wrong decision. What if this made the situation ten times worse? What if the threat was real and she just risked both of their lives because she couldn’t be a little more patient?

Kate shakes her head in annoyance at herself, she’s driving herself crazy but she doesn’t know how to stop it.

“Oi, any chance of some service?” Kate snaps out of her thoughts when she sees Carla standing at the bar watching her with a smile. “You alright sweetheart? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“Sorry,” Kate approaches her sister and forces a smile. “Red or white?”

“Make it an orange, it’s still early.” Carla smiles and Kate nods before making her drink and handing it over. “Oooo.” Carla’s smile twists into a smirk.

“What?”

Carla motions to her neck. “Is that a hickey? Someone’s had some fun.”

Kate’s hand immediately presses against her neck and she inwardly curses. She told Rana not to leave a mark but she clearly didn’t listen.

“Must have gotten carried away.” Kate mumbles awkwardly.

“New girl on the scene then?” Carla questions curiously. “Didn’t take you very long.”

Kate scowls unimpressed. “Well…I am single.”

“Come on then, who is she?” Carla grills her amused.

“You don’t know her.”

“It’s not Sophie Webster is it?”

“No!”

“Ok good, didn’t want the poor girl to be your hatrick rebound girl.” Carla teases and Kate rolls her eyes.

“Not fair.” Kate responds just as the doors to pub open and a customer comes inside. Kate looks at her for a moment, finding the girl familiar but notes she’s probably just from around here. “Hey, what can I get you?”

“Just a small house white please Hun.” The dark haired girl replies and Kate blinks for a moment because she feels like she has definitely met this girl before.

Kate makes the wine and hands it over. “Thanks Hun.” The girl pays with a smile. “Keep the change.” She winks before she steps backwards and sits in one of the empty booths.

Carla looks between the two intrigued and with a knowing smile. “Wait, is that her?"

“No!” Kate hisses. “Keep your voice down.”

“I got vibes that’s all.” Carla shrugs amused.

“There are no vibes,” Kate rolls her eyes. “Just drop it,” she looks back over to the girl and catches her eye.

Kate smiles awkwardly and looks away. She has definitely seen this girl before but she just can’t think of when or where.

Before Kate can rack her brain for any longer the pub doors open and Rana hurriedly walks inside. Kate’s eyes widen and she automatically walks towards her taking in Rana’s anxious state. “Rana. You ok?”

“Can we talk?” Rana asks nervously while glancing around the pub with wide eyes.

Kate’s jaw opens and closes because she’s the only one on the bar but she can clearly see how upset Rana is.

“Yeah come on.” Kate opens the latch and lets Rana through, she turns to her sister. “Please?”

Carla nods without a word and Kate’s shoulders drop in relief before she leads Rana into the back room. “Babe,” she closes the door behind them for some privacy. “What happened? Is everything ok?”

“I don’t know.” Rana turns around to face Kate. “The police just came back to see me, they managed to trace one of the messages sent.” Her voice is shaky and Kate takes a hold of both of her hands.

“Ok?” Kate feels sick with nerves. “Where? Is it your parents?”

“No,” Rana shakes her head confused. “Someone in Leeds.”

“Leeds?” Kate blinks surprised. “Who’s in Leeds?”

“I don’t know.” Rana questions nervously. “They said the IP address came from the University. I don’t know anyone in Leeds…my family’s businesses are based in Manchester and London. We have no connections there…”

Kate is just as baffled as Rana. “This might not mean anything…it might be your family being cautious.”

“No Kate,” Rana shakes her head. “I don’t think this is them. The police have spoken to them again and they were both in London when we got the dead rat and there’s no evidence to suggest that they have anything to do with this.”

“So now what? Are we back to square one?" Kate asks sadly and Rana nods.

“They did say they wanted to speak with you again.”

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t know…they just asked a lot of questions about our pasts. They wanted to know if I had any ex-boyfriends who might want to hurt me, they probably just want to ask the same with you.”

Kate nods slowly but they are interrupted by the ringing of Rana’s phone. “Sorry it’s Moira,” she sighs and picks up. After a brief phone call Rana hangs up and looks at Kate sadly. “I have to go to work, someone’s called in sick and they are inundated with patients and can’t cope.”

“Work? We still need to figure this out.” Kate replies anxiously.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Rana wraps her arms around Kate for a moment. She presses her lips against hers softly. “It’ll be ok.”

“Will it?” Kate asks sadly.

“Yes.” Rana promises with a sad smile. “We’ll get through this, we always do.”

“So you don’t think I made a mistake? By going to the police?”

“No.” Rana replies reassuringly. “I don’t. I have to go, I’m sorry.”

Kate kisses Rana one last time before opening the door again, she leads Rana back out through the bar, ignoring Carla’s curious stare.

“Everything ok?” Carla questions cautiously.

Kate nods, biting on her lip to try to stop herself from breaking down again. Carla clearly picks up on this and rubs her arm soothingly. “If you ever want to talk.”

Kate nods again and glances across the pub to see the girl who came in earlier quickly down her wine and follow Rana out of the door.

She frowns confused but then she remembers where she knows her from.

“Carla, watch the bar! Hey!” She runs after the girl ignoring Carla’s protests. “Stop!” The girl runs outside and the pretends to ignore her but Kate runs after her and grabs her arm. “I’ve met you before!”

“Uh, sorry I don’t think so Hun?” The girl is staring at her with wide eyes. Kate doesn’t see Rana standing across the street with Yasmeen, caught up in conversation on her way to The Medical Centre by her old grandmother-in-law.

“Yes I do, you were outside that nightclub in town a few weeks ago. You let me copy your stamp to get inside. You helped me.” Kate goes on with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just having a drink? I have to go,” she turns around again and hurriedly crosses the street.

“Wait!” Kate shouts after her.

“Kate?” Rana calls from across the street after noticing the commotion. “Who was that? Are you ok?” She starts to cross the road and that’s when Kate’s whole world stands still.

Kate hears the roar of the engine before she sees it. Rana barely gets half way across the road before the screeching of the tires make her freeze, she turns with wide eyes to see a car flying her way and Kate can only watch in stunned silence as the car plows into her girlfriend sending her flying over the top of the car and hitting the ground with a thud, her body rolling over a few times like a rag doll from the speed of the impact.

“NO!” Kate screams in despair as the car speeds away. She snaps out of her trance state and runs over to her girlfriend, dropping onto her knees. “No! Rana! Rana!”

Blood.

There’s so much blood.

“Kate no, don’t move her!” Yasmeen appears beside her with shaky hands. “We can’t move her. Oh God, Rana.”

Kate can’t breathe, she can’t speak. A loud sob escapes her lips and she realises she’s crying loudly. Rana’s body looks a broken tangled mess on the harsh cobbles and Kate feels like she can’t breathe.

There’s blood pouring from her head and she’s completely out cold.

“Rana, baby, Rana wake up!” She strokes her hair frantically, her hands shaking. “Call an ambulance!” She screams up at Yasmeen who hurriedly tries to find her phone to no avail. She runs into the Rovers and seconds later Carla is running out.

“Oh my god!” She gasps when she sees the scene in front of her. “Oh god,” she kneels down beside Kate.

“A car,” Kate tries to explain through heavy sobs. “It just came out of nowhere…it was going s-s-o fast. I… I couldn’t s-stop it.”

“It’s ok, it’ll be ok.” Carla tries to reassure her but there’s no use. She looks over her shoulder to Yasmeen who now has access to a phone. “How long?”

“There’s an ambulance on it’s way.”

Kate ignores the fact that more of the neighbours have come to see what the commotion is. She vaguely hears Sophie gasp and Tracey Barlow asking what happened but she can’t tear her eyes away from her broken girlfriend in front of her.

“I love you,” she breathes out between sobs. “Please wake up. Please Rana, please. Please don't leave me. Please Rana!"

Don’t die.

Don’t die.

Don’t die.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	15. Chapter 15

It felt like a lifetime until the ambulance eventually arrived. Kate could only stand back and watch as the paramedics tended to Rana. She asked questions but they all seemed to fall on deaf ears. Carla’s arms were wrapped around her, holding her upright otherwise she’s sure her legs would have crumbled beneath her.

Kate insisted on riding in the ambulance and when she got there she could only watch with despair as they rushed Rana through the hospital and she was left only with a promise that someone would keep her updated as soon as possible.

Kate was frantic. She can’t get the image out of her head of Rana’s tiny body being thrown into the air by the impact of the car, her fragile body hitting the ground like she’s a rag doll. The scene is playing over and over and over again in her head and she just thinks of all the things she could have done to stop this.

“Kate!” She looks up when Carla and Michelle rush towards her followed by Yasmeen. Carla immediately pulls her in for a tight hug and Kate crumbles.

“I can’t lose her, Carla!”

Michelle rubs her shoulder and looks towards Yasmeen sadly. “Have you heard anything love?” Yasmeen asks worriedly when Kate eventually pulls back from Carla’s grasp.

“No,” Kate shakes her head frantically. “Nobody has told me anything! It’s bad isn’t it? What if she dies?”

“No, no.” Michelle cuts in. “No news is good news, right?”

Kate nods but she doesn’t really believe it. She wipes at her eyes as she feels fresh tears fall. She feels sick.

“I need to call Imran.” Kate remembers. “He needs to be here.”

“I’ve been trying him love, no answer, but Alya is going to keep on trying for me.”

“I’ve called Adam too, see if he can get in touch with him.” Carla rubs her back. “She’ll be ok.”

“What if she’s not?” Kate tries to hold in another sob but she can’t stop it. “Oh god this is all my fault.”

“What? No darling, it was an accident.” Yasmeen tries to reassure her.

“No you don’t understand.” Kate shakes her head furiously. “This is because of me, I did this.”

Kate should never have gone to the police. The car didn’t stop. The driver didn’t stop. Whoever did this to Rana did it on purpose and they did it because Kate didn’t follow their instructions, because Kate didn’t take their threats seriously and now Rana might die because of it.

“Kate don’t be silly,” Carla wraps her arm around her. “This isn’t your fault.”

Kate shakes her head and holds in a cry just as the door opens and Imran runs inside. “Imran!” She breaks out of Carla’s grasp and runs towards him.

“Kate, what happened? Where’s Rana? Is she ok? Is she alive?”

“They took her through there!” Kate points back towards the door. “Imran they came out of nowhere! It’s bad…it’s really bad.”

Imran looks at her with wide eyes before pushing past her and heading towards the reception counter. Kate can hear him demanding to know what is going on but just like what they told her, they would inform them of any update as soon as they get it.

“What happened?” Imran swings around and holds out his hands in disbelief. “Alya said she was hit by a car?”

Kate nods and tries to hold back her tears as the image of Rana getting hit is still constantly replayed in her mind.

“It came out of nowhere…”

“It did,” Yasmeen backs Kate up. “I saw it happen. It was a hit and run.”

“A hit and run? You mean they didn’t stop?” Imran asks disgusted. “Why?” Kate remains silent and Imran catches her eye. “No. Tell me it was an accident.”

Kate shakes her head, her face crumbling.

“You did everything you were told!”

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t it have been an accident?” Carla jumps in confused.

“It’s my fault.” Kate ignores Carla’s questions. “I…I didn’t listen…I…I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“Stop! Just stop!” Imran cuts her off and clenches his jaw in frustration. “I need some air.” He turns on his heel and storms out.

Kate bursts into tears again and Carla pulls her back into her arms, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“She’ll be ok, she will.”

“What if she dies? I can’t…I can’t…”Kate falls back into Carla, Michelle appearing behind her to offer her support.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The hours felt like days. Time felt like it was literally standing still.

Imran returned to the waiting room fifteen minutes after leaving. He nodded at Kate but otherwise didn’t say another word as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

Every time a nurse goes past, someone asks if there’s an update but apart from the fact that Rana is in theatre, they know nothing.

“Imran?”

Kate looks up at the voice and immediately jumps to her feet, lunging at Saira as she walks through the door. “YOU! You did this!” Kate grabs Saira by her jacket and pins her against the wall.

“Kate! Kate!” Carla and Imran try to pull her back but Kate slams Saira back against the wall agressively.

“Get off me!” Saira shouts full of rage. “Get your filthy hands off me!”

Imran manages to pull Kate back and stands between both women. “Enough!” He shouts, his voice loud and thunderous. “How is this helping Rana?” He looks at Kate in disbelief.

“Imran she did this!” Kate shouts in despair. “She did this to her!”

“How could you say such a thing? She’s my daughter!” Saira looks at Kate full of disgust.

“Your daughter? You tried to kidnap her and ship her off to Pakistan not so long ago!”

“Please can everyone calm down,” A nurse intervenes sternly. “This is a hospital.”

“Get her out!” Kate snaps back angrily. “Or better yet, call the police!”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions.” Imran tries to soothe the situation.

“Get me out?” Saira ignores her son and looks at Kate in disbelief. “You need to call security and ask her to leave, Rana Nazir is my daughter, she is nothing but a bad judgement call.” Saira sneers disgustedly.

“Bad judgement call? I’m her girlfriend!”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Saira snipes back but Kate shakes her head.

“Enough!” Imran intervenes again. “No one is going anywhere.” He says firmly. “Rana would want Kate here, but please,” he looks at the brunette with pleading eyes. “Calm down. This isn’t helping anyone right now especially Rana.”

“I think we should go outside and get some air.” Carla tries to nudge Kate towards the door.

“No, no. I’m not going anywhere.” Kate doesn’t break eye contact with Saira, both ladies holding each other’s gaze with steel stares.

“Just for five minutes, come on.”

“I promise I will come and get you right away if there’s any news.” Yasmeen gently offers and Kate swallows hard. She does feel like she is about to suffocate in here, especially now that Saira is in the room.

“Fine.” Kate responds reluctantly. “But I’m not leaving her, especially with _you_.” She warns Saira before storming out.

Both Carla and Michelle follow Kate through towards the exit and out of the doors. The weather has turned, a cold chill to the air and Kate leans back against the wall and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Kate, you need to tell us what is going on.” Carla insists. “And don’t lie to me, not anymore. I know something is up, I know something has been up for a while now and I’m done giving you the easy way out. Tell me the truth and I can help you.”

“It’s just such a mess,” Kate opens her teary eyes. “All of it. We never broke up, me and Rana,” she confesses with a shaky voice much to Carla and Michelle’s surprise. “It was a lie. Rana…someone’s been stalking her, threatening us. I should have taken it more seriously but I didn’t listen and now…now she might die and it will all be my fault. All of it.”

“Oh no Kate,” Carla looks gutted. “Come here.” She pulls her little sister into her arms, praying to a God she doesn’t believe in that Rana will pull through and survive this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate could feel Saira’s glaring eyes on her but she decided she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of going in for round two. Imran was right, her and Saira fighting would be no help to Rana.

Besides, she could see from the corners of her eyes that Carla and Michelle were doing enough glaring for the three of them as her sister and cousin sat on either side of her.

Johnny had called offering his support but Kate told him not to come. It was already crowded enough in here and she also didn’t want any bad memories of Aidan being dragged up for him either.

“Rana Nazir?”

They all look up when a doctor pops his head through the door and cautiously walks into the waiting room.

Kate and Imran immediately jump to their feet, Saira following from behind.

“Is she ok?”

“Is she alive?”

“What’s happening?”

The doctor looks between the three. “Are you all family?”

“We are, _she’s_ not.” Saira sneers her way and Kate scowls. Luckily Imran jumps in before Kate gets the chance to say anything.

“She’s her girlfriend.” Imran reasons. “Please tell us she’s ok?”

“We had to operate,” the doctor explains. “There was some internal bleeding but we managed to stop it. We also had to take her for a CT scan, it seems with the impact of the fall she hit her head pretty hard.”

Kate’s shaking as the doctor continues to go through Rana’s injuries.

It’s bad, it sounds really bad. She has internal damage, broken ribs, a broken leg, not to mention the damage to her head.

“Please can you just tell us she’s going to be ok? This is all fixable, right?” Kate pleads with the doctor hopefully.

“We’re feeling optimistic but we’re going to keep Rana in the ICU for now, but we’re hoping the swelling on her brain will go down. The next 24 hours are critical but like I said, we’re feeling optimistic about it.”

“Ok, ok, good. That’s good.” Kate nods fighting the lump in her throat. “Can we see her?”

“Absolutely not,” Saira jumps in. “You’re not going anywhere near her!”

“That’s not up to you anymore!” Kate fires back angrily.

“At this moment in time,” the doctor interrupts before Saira can respond. “we recommend family only and one at a time.” He eyes the two ladies cautiously especially when Kate’s face drops. “However whoever goes in is at your own discretion. Rana’s just being transferred back to ICU now, and a nurse will come and let you know once she’s ready for a visitor. I’ll be back later with more information. If you need anything just ask a nurse.” He smiles politely and walks away.

“You’re not seeing her,” Saira points her finger in Kate’s face.

“Mum,” Imran intervenes. “That’s enough.”

“I’m calling the police.” Kate threatens angrily. “You can’t keep me from her especially since you were the one to do this in the first place! Where’s your husband, huh? Hiding the car, getting rid of the evidence?”

“Kate!” Imran hisses at her angrily.

“What? You and I both know they were involved in this somehow!”

“Like I told you before, whatever drama you have gotten my daughter involved in has nothing to do with us! You have no say here, go home!” Saira orders her.

“Ok, ok!” Carla intervenes. “Look, this isnt helping. Kate is Rana’s girlfriend, she has every right to see her and we all know that Rana would want her there. I’m not saying we all have to stay here together and hold hands but surely we can work out something that will suit everyone?”

“Agreed.” Imran nods thankfully, already sick of being torn in the middle. “Carla’s right. We’ll wait in silence and when it’s fine to go in, I’ll go see her first,” he stops Kate from protesting. “And then Kate, and then Mum.”

“Absolutely not!” Saira argues furiously.

“Mum, after everything that has been happening these last few months I think you should agree that this is for the best.” Imran reasons.

“She shouldn’t even be allowed in to see her in the first place.” Kate argues angrily. “What if she tries to hurt her again?”

“Don’t be so stupid!”

“You want to hurt her! No, I know the doctor said one at a time but Imran you can’t let her go in there alone.” Kate protests desperately.

“I’m not going to hurt her.” Saira tuts in disbelief.

“You already have!”

“Ok enough!” Imran shouts angrily. “Please, I can’t take this anymore. Kate, please, wait outside and as soon as you can see her we’ll let you know.”

Kate shakes her head with tears in her eyes. “This is so unfair, Imran, and you know it.”

“Right now, I don’t care about fairness, I just care that my little sister will survive this.”

A tear falls from Kate’s eyes and Carla and Michelle guide her away to the cafeteria for now. Yasmeen sticks to her promise of staying with Imran and Saira, insisting she will come and get Kate as soon as Imran comes out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate couldn’t sit still, she was constantly shifting in her seat or pacing the corner of the cafeteria they have taken over for the last hour or so.

“How long is he going to take?” Kate asks impatiently. “He knows I need to see her, he knows it.”

“We don’t know how long it’s took for them to get Rana settled, maybe Imran is still waiting himself.” Michelle offers trying to make Kate feel better.

“Yeah you heard Yasmeen, she’ll make sure you see her as soon as possible.” Carla says while sipping her coffee.

“What if her Mum jumps in?” Kate asks worriedly. “What if she does something?”

“She can’t, even if she wanted too. Too many people are watching aren’t they? Besides, have you heard from the police yet? Hit and run? You’d think they’d be all over this especially with what’s been happening.” Carla muses.

“Craig text me to say they wanted to speak to me but I’ve asked him to tell them to hold off for now.” Kate responds. “They are sending someone over as soon as possible.” She rolls her eyes slightly. “Fat lot of good that can do now, it’s too late. Damage is already done.”

“She’ll be ok, you heard the doctor, they are hopeful she’ll make a full recovery.”

“That’s not what he said,” Kate stresses. “He said that they were optimistic that she would survive, what if there’s lasting damage? What if she’s lost her memory or she’ll never be able to walk again?”

“Kate she’s broken her leg, it’s not getting amputated. Calm down will ya.” Michelle watches her pace up and down. “And sit down, you’re making me feel dizzy.”

Kate jumps when her phone bursts into life. “It’s Yasmeen.” She stares at it with wide eyes.

“Well answer it then!”

Kate takes in a deep nervous breath. “Yasmeen? Yeah…ok…thank you. I’ll be right there.” She hangs up and lets out a shaky breath.

“I can see her.” She swallows hard. “I’m scared.”

“I know sweetheart, come on, we’ll walk you there.” Carla takes her hand and squeezes it. “It’ll be ok.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was terrified as the nurse lead her through the corridor in the ICU. She was anxious to see Rana, desperate to see that she’s alive with her own eyes.

“It’s just this room here,” the nurse smiles at her sympathetically. “Girlfriend did you say?” Kate nods silently. “Well you’re both very lucky, she’s very beautiful.”

Kate smiles sadly, holding in a cry. “I know, she’s stunning. Thank you. She’s a nurse too you know?” she continues proudly. “All brains _and_ beauty is my Rana.” She whispers as the nurse opens the door with a kind smile. “Am I allowed to touch her?”

“Yes of course you can, be gentle of course. If you need anything I’ll be right outside.” Kate nods thankfully and takes a deep breath before walking in the room. She hears the door close behind her and when she takes in Rana’s broken appearance she crumbles.

“Oh Rana,” she rushes towards her sleeping girlfriend and takes her hand gently in hers. “I’m so sorry.” She gently brings it to her lips and kisses her knuckles. “I love you so much. Please wake up.”

Kate knew it was futile. The doctor and the nurse both warned her that Rana was in an induced coma until the swelling came down on her brain. The word coma terrified Kate, what if she never would wake up? What if the doctors made a mistake and they wouldn’t be able to wake her back up tomorrow like they promised?

“Please come back to me.” She whispers gently, taking in Rana’s appearance. Her leg is lifted and elevated up and plastered in a cast, her head bandaged and her face is covered in cuts and bruises.

She looks broken.

Although she still looks beautiful in Kate’s eyes.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you. I can’t lose you. You’re the only thing that matters to me, I need you to be ok and survive this, Rana. You’re strong, you’re the strongest person I know. I know you can do it, Rana, please, I love you so much. I hope you can still hear me.”

Kate sits down on the chair beside Rana’s bed and closes her eyes, Rana’s still hand still folded between hers as she presses her lips against her skin softly.

“Please,” she whispers gently into the silent room. “Please come back to me.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to those who have taken the time to comment etc, it really does help me keep this story going you're feedback means a lot :) Until next time!


	16. 16

Kate was terrified.

She camped out in the hospital waiting room all night because she was so afraid that something bad would happen. The police came at some point and took her statement. Kate told her about the girl in the Rovers, asked them to look into her having any connection with the Habeebs – not that Kate was able to give them much information, she didn’t even have a name, but she did have CCTV footage from the Rovers which showered her face.

She could barely get the words out when she had to tell them about the moment Rana was hit by the car. Carla and Michelle stayed by her side through it all, but even they needed to have a goods night sleep. They insisted that Kate come back with them but she flat out refused, one, she didn’t want to leave Rana, and two, she especially didn’t want to leave Rana when Saira was hanging around.

Luckily for her, Saira left at around midnight with the promise to be back first thing. She didn’t even look in Kate’s direction again, not that she cared, but she still felt sick that Saira was allowed near Rana when she could have been the one to do this in the first place.

Imran followed not long after, he also tried to convince Kate to come back with him but she refused. The nurse that had showed her to Rana’s room was kind enough to come with a spare pillow and a blanket, and Kate ended up snoozing on and off outside of the ICU.

As soon as morning hit, Kate asked if she could go back in to see her girlfriend but to her anger and frustration, no one would allow her through without a family member present.

“Morning sweetheart,” Kate opens her tired eyes to see Yasmeen staring down at her with a kind smile. “Did you stay here all night?” She questions concerned as she takes in Kate’s attire.

“Yeah,” Kate’s voice is groggy as she sits up and stretches. A shooting pain hits up her back and she cringes in pain as she rearranges to make herself more comfortable. “I couldn’t leave her here on her own.”

Yasmeen nods in understanding. “Any more news?”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “The nurse said her doctor would be in soon with an update, he needs to check Rana over and make sure she is well enough be woken up.” Kate fiddles with her hands nervously. “What if she’s not? Or what if they wake her up and that makes her worse? I’m so scared, Yasmeen.”

“I know you are love,” Yasmeen sighs sadly. “So am I. I love Rana like she is one of my own. She deserves so much better than this but she’ll be ok, she’s strong, but I suppose you know that more than anyone.”

“She’s the strongest person I know.” Kate admits with a small smile. “I just hate that she’s being put through this.”

“Me too,” Yasmeen takes Kate’s hand just as the door opens and Kate can’t hide her disgust when she spots Imran walk in followed by Saira.

“Back so soon?” Kate snipes coldly.

“Kate,” Imran warns her with wide eyes. “Please.”

Kate huffs and leans back into her chair silently. Saira, surprisingly, doesn’t bite and instead marches straight towards the nurses station to demand an update. Imran offers them both a kind smile before following his mother to the desk.

“A wolf in sheeps clothing that one,” Yasmeen comments coldly much to Kate’s surprise. “You’re right not to trust her.”

“Imran doesn’t think she could do this but I think he’s blinded by her because she’s his Mum, Rana is the same.” Kate sighs. “After what she’s done, I know she is capable of anything.”

“Yes well I’m keeping a very close eye on her that’s for sure.”

“The doctor is in with Rana now,” Imran walks back towards them and Kate jumps to her feet. “We’ll hear soon as if she’s ready to be woken up.”

Kate nods hopefully, “did they say anything else?”

“No,” Imran shakes his head. “Have you heard anything else from the police?”

“No, not yet. My Dad text to say they’ve taken the CCTV from the Rovers last night but I haven’t heard anything else since. Have you?”

“No,” Imran sighs as Saira appears by his side.

“I have,” Saira glares at Kate angrily. “No thanks to you, accusing me of hurting my own daughter?”

“Well it’s not like you don’t have form.” Kate snipes back.

“Please can we not do this again.” Imran pleads with both women. “We need to focus on Rana getting better, everything else can wait.”

“I agree,” Yasmeen joins in while rubbing Kate’s arm. “Come on love, you must be starving. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

“I’m fine Yasmeen.” Kate shakes her head stubbornly. “I need to stay here.”

Yasmeen wants to argue but decides against it. “Well then I’ll bring something to you. I won’t be long.” She guides Kate back to an empty seat. “I know you’re angry, but bide your time my love, there is a time and a place to deal with that woman but now isn’t it.” Yasmeen advises gently.

Kate nods reluctantly, she knows Yasmeen is right, and so is Imran, but every time she looks at Saira she feels a hot wave of anger rush through her that she just can’t control.

“I’ll try and bite my tongue for now.” Kate agrees.

“Thank you, now I won’t be long but you need to eat something. Please.”

Kate nods and Yasmeen smiles gratefully before heading across to the cafeteria. Kate pulls out her phone and sighs when she sees the number of text messages she has had from her family and friends asking how Rana is. She knows she should reply but she really doesn’t have the energy so instead she responds to her Dad and Carla, the rest can wait or hear it from them.

Yasmeen returns with a breakfast bagel and a coffee which Kate tries her best to get through, she really has lost her appetite through all of this. She ignores Saira’s glare and sits in silence as they wait to hear news on Rana.

Kate is nervous, what if the swelling hasn’t gone down and they can’t wake her up? Or what if they try to wake her up but they can’t?

After what seems like a lifetime, the doctor from yesterday walks in and calls for their attention. “Good news,” he smiles softly and Kate’s body sags with relief. “Rana has reacted well to her operation and her treatment, the swelling on her brain has decreased to a healthy level and we’ve started the process of waking her up.”

“Oh thank God.” Kate breathes out relieved. “Can we see her?”

“Soon,” the doctor smiles. “We still need to keep a very close eye on her but we’ll be transferring her out of the ICU.”

“So there’s no lasting damage?” Imran asks hopefully.

“For now I can’t say, we still need to assess her once she’s awake. Head injuries are complicated and there is never a straightforward treatment but we will assess her again once she’s active. There is also a chance of memory loss, but again, until she’s fully awake we won’t be able to know for sure.”

“What kind of memory loss?” Saira asks. “Do you think she won’t remember what’s happened?”

“Oh that would be convenient wouldn’t it?” Kate scoffs in disbelief.

“In these cases, the best scenario would be short term memory loss, some confusion usually. But with time, the brain tends to heal itself.”

“And the worst case?” Imran questions.

“Long term memory loss has been known, but like I said, Rana’s reacting well to her treatment so I am hopeful this won’t be the case.”

Kate’s stomach is twisting but she tries her best to stay strong. “How long before we can see her?”

“Once she’s settled in her new room, we will let you know.” The doctor advises. “It shouldn’t be too much longer. I’ll send a nurse to inform you when she’s ready for visitors.” He smiles politely before saying his goodbyes and heading back in.

Kate feels a mixture of relief and worry. She’s relieved that Rana seems to be on the mend but also terrified that her brain injury might be worse than feared. What if she has lost her memory? What if she doesn’t remember her? Kate doesn’t know if she will be able to cope if Rana doesn’t remember her but she knows that no matter what, she will be there for her, even if it just has to be as a friend.

“This is good, right?” Kate looks at Imran hopefully. “She’s going to be ok.”

“I sure hope so.” He smiles back before opening his arm. “Come here,” he ignores his mother’s glare as he brings Kate in for a hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Good news,” the doctor walks through with a smile. “Rana’s awake and we’re happy with her progress. She’s still very groggy and we haven’t assed her memory yet but we are pleased with how well she is doing so far.”

“Oh thank god.” Kate breathes relieved. “Can we see her?”

“Yes, we have a two person per time policy so I will let you decide amongst yourselves but please note that she is still very delicate and being around any kind of stress will not be good for her.” He warns, taking note of the previous confrontations between Kate and Saira.

Kate looks at Imran pleadingly who closes his eyes and lets out a breath.

“There’s no question.” Saira responds. “Imran and I will go in and see her.”

“That’s not fair.” Kate argues.

“Mum you’re estranged.” Imran tries to reason. “Seeing you might not be what is best for Rana right now.”

“Our relationship is on the mend, you know that.”

“Under false pretences.” Kate argues. “Rana was only making amends so you would stop threatening us. Our break up was a lie to keep you and your twisted family away from us.”

“Kate,”

“No,” Kate cuts Imran off. “How are you going to feel if the first thing Rana sees when she wakes up is the woman who did this to her?”

“I told you I’m innocent.” Saira snarls angrily. “And I am not just some woman, I am her mother. Rana might not even remember you.”

“Well we’ll have to see about that won’t we.” Kate replies stubbornly.

“Mum, I’m sorry but Kate’s right.” Imran begins much to Kate’s relief. “Right now, you might not be the best person for Rana to see when she opens her eyes.”

“Imran-”

“Mum please, the main thing is that’s she going to be ok. Everything else can wait.”

“I think that’s wise.” Yasmeen drops in her input and Saira rolls her eyes.

“Can we go see her now?” Imran turns to face the doctor who took a polite step away. He nods silently and motions for them to follow.

Kate ignores Saira’s glare as she follows Imran’s direction. “Thank you,” she whispers to Imran who smiles gently.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he breathes out as they stop outside the room. The doctor advised them to stay back at first, not to crowd Rana and let himself and nurses check her before they rush in. “Let’s go.”

The doctor opens the door and Rana looks like she is asleep. “Rana? It’s Doctor Wilson again, can you hear me?”

Rana shifts and groggily mumbles as her eyes slowly flicker open. Kate holds her breath as her and Imran stand back as requested as the doctor checks her pupils.

“Can you hear me ok?”

“Yes,” Rana’s voice is croaky, broken. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital, you’ve been in an accident.” The doctor informs her gently. “Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?”

“Two.” Rana answers correctly and Kate lets out another breath of relief.

“No blurred vision?”

“No.”

“Can you remember what day it is?” He asks and Rana stays silent for a moment.

“No.”

Kate looks at Imran worriedly who bites on his bottom lip nervously.

“What is the last date you remember?”

Rana frowns and shakes her head. “I don’t know…I can’t remember…it was a Saturday? I think…I…I can’t remember.” Rana turns her head and sees Imran and Kate standing nervously by the door. “Imran? What happened?”

Kate’s heart stops.

Imran glances at Kate nervously before looking at Rana but he doesn’t have to respond before Rana speaks again.

“Kate?”

“Hey,” Kate rushes over to her immediately with a relieved smile. Rana remembers her, that’s a good sign. She takes a hold of her hand, thankful when Rana doesn’t pull her own away.

“Do you remember what year it is?” The doctor continues with his questions and Rana winces.

“Everything hurts…I uh…yeah.” She swallows hard, her voice dry and croaky. Kate immediately reaches for a glass of water and gently helps Rana sip it.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Take your time.” Kate speaks softly as she takes back the cup and puts it back on the table.

Rana clears her throat again. “It’s 2018?”

The doctor smiles and Kate’s shoulders drop in relief. “That’s good, Rana, that’s good.” She smiles happily.

“What happened?” Rana asks confused.

“You suffered a blow to the head.” The doctor continues. “You were hit by a car, unfortunately you have gained a fair bit of damage. Now that you’re awake we can provide you with some more relief to try and ease the pain.”

Rana glances down at her leg which is covered in a cast. “Is it broken?”

“Yes I’m afraid so. Luckily it’s not a severe fracture but we have had to realign the bones to put them back into place and to the correct position.”

She closes her eyes in dismay and Kate squeezes her hand gently. “It will heal, Rana.”

“I’ll be off work ages,” Rana replies and Kate can’t help but laugh.

“Babe, don’t worry about work.” She smiles.

“Typical Rana,” Imran smiles as he walks around the other side of the bed. “Always thinking of everyone else.”

The doctor goes through the rest of Rana’s injuries with her and Kate stays by her side, thankful when Rana keeps a hold of her hand the entire time. Kate is nervous, terrified, even, because even though Rana clearly remembers her, there is also the small chance that it’s only as her friend and she might even still think she’s married to Zeedan.

What if Rana doesn’t love her anymore?

“A nurse will be back soon with some pain medication, but for now sit tight and if you need anything just give someone a shout. You’ll probably be feeling drowsy and sleepy, it’s common in these cases but I’ll be back in a few hours to check on your head again and we’ll also send a bone specialist to come and thoroughly assess your leg.”

“Thank you doctor,” Imran smiles politely as the doctor nods and leaves the room.

“I am so so glad you’re ok,” Kate squeezes Rana’s hand. “I’ve never been so scared.”

“Me either,” Imran agrees with a gently smile. “You’ve had us both worried sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Rana apologises and Kate immediately shakes her head with a small smile.

“No, no, don’t apologise.” Kate lets out a dry laugh. “None of this is your fault.”

“I don’t remember what happened,” Rana admits worriedly, her voice still croaky. “Is that bad? I…how long was I out for?”

“Not long,” Kate tries to reassure her. “Just a day, which is good. The doctor said it was a good sign,” she glances at Imran nervously before continuing, a pit in her stomach. “So uh…what is the last thing you do remember?”

“Kate…” Imran warns with wide eyes.

“Sorry.” Kate immediately feels bad, the last thing she wants to do is put any pressure on Rana but she is also worried sick that her girlfriend wouldn’t remember just what kind of relationship they have now.

On the plus side, she hasn’t yet asked about Zeedan.

“No, it’s ok.” Rana squeezes Kate’s hand. “I uh…everything is just so hazy.” She admits sadly. “My head hurts so much and I-”

“It’s ok.” Kate repeats her words back to her, stopping Rana from having to explain herself. “There’s no rush, I didn’t mean to put pressure on you. I’m just so relieved that you’re ok. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. It was horrible seeing you like that…”

“You were there?” Rana asks surprised.

Kate nods, biting on her lip nervously as she tries to push the memory of Rana’s frail body flying over the bonnet of the car out of her mind.

“It was awful, I was so scared.”

“Was it an accident? Was it my fault?”

“No, no.” Kate reassures her. “It wasn’t your fault.” She looks up at Imran nervously.

“Maybe we should wait to discuss this further when you’re feeling better, ey sis?” He looks at Kate again with warning.

“Sorry,” Kate apologises again.

“Stop apologising.” Rana smiles and Kate’s face lights up.

“I’ve missed that smile.”

Imran notices the underlying tension in the room immediately. “How about I leave you two alone for a moment?” He hugs Rana, not that she was strong enough or able enough to give him much of a hug back, before pressing a kiss to her cheek and walking around to the door. “Remember, be gentle.” He murmurs under his breath to Kate who nods in agreement.

“I’m sorry that I scared you.” Rana still holds tight onto Kate’s hand. She starts to cough and Kate immediately reaches for the water again. Rana winces in pain as she tries to catch her breath, Kate gently allowing her to sip from the glass slowly and carefully.

“That would be the broken ribs,” Kate looks at Rana sympathetically. “You really are in the wars babe.”

“I wasn’t joking when I said everything hurts,” Rana admits, her voice still laced with pain. “My head is pounding, this is possibly the worst migraine I’ve ever had.” Kate laughs and Rana holds back a smile. “Not to mention my leg.”

“Hopefully the nurse won’t be too much longer with your painkillers.” Kate glances back at the door anxiously. “Can I stay?”

“Yes,” Rana smiles. “You don’t have to ask.”

“I don’t?”

“No.” Rana’s fingers twitch by her side, not having the energy to lift her hand up. Luckily Kate takes the hint and returns her hand to Rana’s. “Why are you acting so strange? I mean, besides from the obvious.”

Kate looks at Rana hopefully. “So you remember me then?”

Rana looks at Kate bemused. “I thought I was the one with the brain injury…yes _Kate_ , obviously I remember you.”

“No,” Kate shakes her head nervously. “Sorry, I mean…do you remember _me_ , _us_? What we have?”

Finally the penny drops for Rana.

“I love you Kate Connor,” Rana smiles again and Kate can’t help it, she bursts into tears and Rana’s eyes immediately widen. “Hey…what’s wrong? Hey…”

“I’m sorry,” Kate breathes out in between sobs. “I’ve just been so scared that I was going to lose you, that you weren’t going to survive and then I was so happy when the doctor said you would be ok but then he said you might suffer from some memory loss and I was so worried that you wouldn’t remember me.”

“Well I do,” Rana winces in pain as she lifts up her hand to stroke Kate’s cheek lovingly. “I could never forget you, Kate, not even a blow to the head would make me stop loving you.”

“So romantic,” Kate laughs and Rana despite her ribs, joins in, much to her own dismay. “Stop laughing, it’s hurting you.”

“Well stop making me laugh.”

“I love you,” Kate breathes out relieved. “So much.” She leans down and presses a delicate kiss to Rana’s lips.

“I love you too.” Rana smiles and leans back against the bed exhausted. “But right now, I really need to sleep.” Her eyes are dropping already and Kate is reminded that she has only just woken up from an induced coma. The doctor did warn her that she would be drowsy for a while as she recovers. “Can you stay here?”

“Of course,” Kate pulls up a chair and sits next to her, Rana’s small hand clutched into hers. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Rana whispers sleepily, her eyelids flicking shut.

“I promise.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rana's ok! Next chapter will focus a bit more on who did it. Thank you again for reading and big up to those of you who leave feedback, I know I say it every chapter but it's very much appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

“Kate sweetheart, come here.” Johnny opens his arms as Kate walks through the back entrance of the Rovers. Kate falls into her fathers arms, taking comfort in his embrace as he holds her tight. “How’s Rana?”

“Alright, considering.” Kate pulls back and wipes as a fallen tear drops down her cheek. “She’s in a lot of pain but she’s strong.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” Johnny smiles relieved. “And what about you? How are you doing?”

“Me? I’m not the one in a hospital bed.” Kate smiles sadly. “Which reminds me, I’m only here for a quick nap and shower then I’m heading back to the hospital.”

“Kate come on love, you need to have a proper nights sleep. You’ll be no good to Rana if you collapse from exhaustion.” Johnny pleads with her gently.

“Which is why I’m having a nap.” Kate hits back stubbornly. “Imran is picking me up in about an hour so the longer we stand here and chit chat the less sleep I’ll get so…”

Johnny sighs giving in and nods his head silently as Kate leans forward and kisses his cheek before brushing past him and running up the stairs.

Johnny watches her go concerned just as Jenny walks through from the bar. “Was that Kate?” She asks looking up the stairs, Johnny nods. “Aw, you should have shouted I wanted to see her. How’s Rana?”

“On the mend,” Johnny smiles pleased. “But I’m worried about that one, she looks exhausted.”

“Yes well I can’t imagine this has been easy, poor girl hasn’t left the hospital since it happened. At least she’s home now, right?”

“Not for long, she’s going straight back over there.” Johnny sighs. “I know she’s worried about Rana but I think there’s something else going on.”

“How come?”

“Well…their break up? The hit and run? The questions from the police. Something doesn’t add up.” Johnny muses worriedly. “I just wish she would talk to me.”

“She will,” Jenny wraps her arms around her husband with a small smile. “But for now, she just wants to be with Rana and focus on her getting better. She’ll talk to you when she’s ready.”

Johnny nods in wishful agreement, praying that Kate doesn’t keep her feelings bottled up inside just like her brother did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I’m sorry, I really don’t remember.” Rana explains tiredly to the police who stopped by to take her statement. “That whole day is a blur, I think I remember the morning but that’s about it.”

“Ok,” the police woman nods with a soft smile. “If you remember anything else, please give me a call.” She hands Imran her card and says goodbye and leaving the room.

Kate sighs and squeezes Rana’s hand reassuringly, her girlfriend is feeling pretty down today. It had been a couple more days the accident and she was pre-warned that the police were going to drop by to take her statement and she’d been fretting all afternoon about it. Rana didn’t remember what happened, and it was frustrating the hell out of her.

“It’s ok, Rana.” Kate tries to reassure her. “They’ll catch whoever did this.”

“They’ve already found the car,” Imran joins in. “So that’s progress, right?”

“But the car was stolen, it leads to nothing.” Rana argues. “What if they go after Kate next? Or even you? I knew it was bad but this…they tried to kill me.” Her eyes water and Kate looks at Imran desperately.

She feels awful.

“They’ll catch them babe, they will.” Kate lifts Rana’s hands to her lips and kisses her knuckles. “And please don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that, Kate!” Rana’s voice goes up a notch as she shakes her head but immediately cringes in pain.

“Rana you shouldn’t get worked up.” Imran observes his sisters pain. “You’re still recovering and this stress isn’t good for you.”

“Yeah he’s right.” Kate agrees worriedly. Rana has been worked up all day, between the frustration of her short memory loss and not being able to have use of her left leg, she’s been getting very stressed out.

“And there’s still the small possibility that it could have been an accident.” Imran tries but even he knows it’s unlikely. “People do hit and run all the time, trust me I’ve seen these cases many times where the driver panics and speeds away, it could have been a kid under the influence, stolen a car and lost control.”

Rana scoffs. “Unlikely story, bro.”

Imran sighs feeling useless and looks at Kate with wide eyes. He doesn’t know what else to do or say to make Rana feel better. He hates seeing her this down.

“How about I go get us a takeout? I bet you’re sick of hospital food already.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Babe you need to eat, you’re barely ate anything since you woke up.”

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Rana replies stubbornly. “I’m tired, is it ok if I nap? You two go get something to eat, I’ll probably be better company after some sleep.”

Kate looks at Imran unsure, she doesn’t really want to leave Rana alone, especially when she’s like this but she also doesn’t want to suffocate her either, and she does look tired.

“Ok.” Imran reluctantly agrees. “We’ll be back in an hour, there’s a Nando’s around the corner we’ll go there and bring you something back, maybe you’ll be hungry by the time we’re back.”

Rana doesn’t say anything in response and Kate squeezes her hand while standing up. She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” she whispers and Rana’s lips twitch with the tiniest smile.

“I love you too, stay safe.”

“Always.” Kate winks at her before following Imran out of the room. The two walk out of the hospital in silence and make the short walk to the restaurant. Once they’ve ordered and sit down in their seats Kate finally breaks the silence. “I’m worried about her Imran, she’s been really down today.”

“I know,” Imran agrees. “Me too, but she’s in a lot of pain and her medication will be messing with her emotions. You know Rana, she’s strong. She’ll get through this.”

“But she’s right isn’t she? Whoever did this wanted to kill her,” saying the words out loud send a clenching feeling in her gut and suddenly she’s lost her appetite too. “And whoever they are, they are still out there.”

Kate has decided to put her suspicion of Rana’s parents on hold for now. Imran insists that they are not guilty, and both parents have solid alibis for the time the accident happened. Kate is still not one hundred percent convinced but that’s a battle for another day.

“The police will find them,” Imran is positive. “They always do in these cases, trust me. There’s CCTV everywhere, they’ll trace them one way or another.”

“But what if something else happens before then?” Kate asks worriedly. “What if they try to hurt her again?”

“They can’t.” Imran insists. “There’s a police officer outside of Rana’s room twenty four hours of the day, not to mention you barely leave her side.”

“I’m not by her side right now.” Kate points out annoyed.

“You need to eat, Kate.” Imran rolls his eyes slightly. “Plus, Rana clearly wanted to be alone.”

“And that worries me too.”

“She’ll be fine.” Imran reassures her just as a waitress brings over their meals. “Trust me.”

Kate nods reluctantly and slowly picks at her meal, the worry she has over her girlfriend making her lose her appetite.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana wasn’t lying when she said was she tired. Her brain injury was messing with her energy levels and sometimes she felt like she spent more time sleeping than actually being awake and active.

Still, when she woke up she felt a little bad for pretty much kicking Kate and Imran out of the room, she knew they were both just trying to help her but sometimes in those moments, Rana didn’t always see it that way until later.

So she was surprised when she woke up from her short nap to a knock on her door. She looked at the clock on the wall to see that it had only been about forty minutes. The door slowly opens and Rana sucks in a breath when she sees her Mum and Dad walk in.

“What are you doing here?” Rana asks surprised, her heart rate speeding up. She was aware that her mother had been here pretty much the whole time when she was first brought in, and she also briefly remembers a quick visit when she had just woken up but she was still very groggy and she was also drugged up on morphine so it was all a bit of a blur to be honest.

Either way, her Mum hadn’t been back since and as far as she knew this was the first time her Dad had even come in to see her.

“We just wanted to come and see how you were.” Her Mum explains as they step into the room. Rana swallows hard and briefly wonders if she should get the attention of the police officer outside, but, part of her is with Imran on this and deep down no matter what has happened in the past, Rana doesn’t believe that her own parents were capable of actually trying to kill her.

Her Dad stays silent and stands back by the door.

“You look a little better than the last time I saw you.” Her Mum states as she takes her in. “Any news on how long you’ll be kept in here?”

“No, not yet.” Rana replies. “I’m still on heavy pain medication so…”

“Right.” Saira nods somewhat awkwardly. “Well, we are glad you are ok and getting better.”

“Are you?” Rana presses harshly.

Saira tenses. “Yes, Rana.”

“Never know with you two.”

She hears her Dad scoff in the background and she looks over her Mum’s shoulder. “You can come closer you know.”

“I’m fine where I am,” her Dad responds coldly and Rana is reminded of the last words her spoke to her.

_‘I wish you had never been born.’_

Maybe they could be capable of wanting her dead after all?

“The police came over earlier.” Rana begins and her Mum’s face immediately twists into a scowl. “Asked some questions about you.”

“And what exactly did you tell them?” Her Mum asks in disbelief. “Please don’t tell me that you believe that _girl_ and the awful things she has been saying about us?”

“That girl?” Rana looks at her Mum in disbelief. “Wow, you really can’t even bring yourself to say her name can you?” Her Mum stays silent. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have come.” Her Dad speaks up angrily. “I knew she would only try and make us out to be the bad guys.”

“The bad guys? Do you not remember what you tried to do to me a few months ago? You’re hardly innocent!"

“You brought shame upon our family.” Hassan argues before turning to face his wife. “Let’s go, we’re leaving!”

“Hassan-”

“No Saira, I will not stand for this kind of behaviour. We thought you had changed, your mother even wanted to forgive and accept you back into our family and our community but it was all a lie! You betrayed us again!”

“Forgive me? I didn’t do anything wrong, at least not to you!” Rana argues, hurt by the look of hatred on her father’s face.

“Was it all a lie?” Saira questions her, ignoring Hassan’s demand to leave. “The breakup? Were you just trying to make a fool out of me by pretending to want to salvage our relationship?”

“That’s not what I was doing, Mum you have to unders-”

“Yes or no, Rana!” Her mother cuts her off sternly. “Your break up, you coming with me to the mosque, was it all an act?”

Rana takes in a breath and nods, a tear falling silently from her eye.

Saira shakes her head in disgust. “Oh you stupid girl.”

“Mum please,” Rana cries, the look in her parents eyes is gut-wrenching. “I love her.”

“You only love yourself!" Saira argues. “I’m glad you’re ok, Rana, I really am but this is it now. There’s no going back, when it all goes wrong again, which I know it will, you will still not be welcome back in our lives. Hassan was right, you are no longer a part of this family and that is for good now.”

Rana can’t help it as tears fall from her eyes, she’s crying and she knows that it makes her look weak and pathetic, especially as she lies here useless in her hospital bed barely able to defend herself.

“Mum please!”

“No Rana, unless you end things with that girl right now, today, for once and for all, then there is no going back.”

Rana sobs and shakes her head. “I…I c-can’t.”

Hassan turns and leaves without another word and Rana lets out another sob, her entire body shaking. How is this happening again? The pain from being disowned from her family back but this time it feels even worse.

Rana feels like she can’t breathe.

Saira shakes her head, a look of anger and disgust on her face. “You make me sick.” And with that she turns on her heel and storms out.

Rana lets out a breathless whimper as her heart clenches, her chest feels tight and she can’t breathe. Her lungs are tightening, gasping for air and her ribs ache with pain as she struggles to catch her breath.

  
She briefly hears the noise of her monitor beeping louder and louder but she can’t focus.

“Rana? Rana! Nurse! Can someone get me a nurse!”

She recognises the familiar voice but her visions is blurry. She hears the noise of someone rushing in and she feels a hand on her back, rubbing up and down her spine.

“Breathe Rana, breathe.”

But she can’t breathe.

She can't breathe and everything hurts.

“Rana, sweetheart, breathe. Deep slow breaths, come on honey.” Rana’s vision clears slightly to see a nurse coaxing her. “That’s it, keep breathing.”

“Rana? Rana? What’s happened? What’s going on?” Rana recognises Kate’s voice instantly.

“Kate, stay back for a moment.” The other familiar voice responds. “Please.”

Rana’s vision is slightly less blurry and slowly but surely she feels like she’s no longer suffocating. “That’s it love,” the nurse smiles gently. “Keep taking slow deep breaths, that’s it.”

Rana does as she’s told, the tightening pain in her chest slowly disbanding. She keeps looking at the nurse in front of her as she follows her actions and after a few more moments she realises the person beside her rubbing her back is actually Carla.

“That’s it.” The nurse smiles and leans back satisfied. “Do you feel better?”

Rana nods silently, another tear falling from her eyes.

“What happened?” Kate appears at her other side anxiously, taking in Rana’s upset state. “Are you ok? Is she ok?” She looks at the nurse fearfully.

“Yes she’s fine,” the nurse smiles comfortingly. “Looks like a panic attack to me, but I’ll send for a doctor to come and drop by as soon as possible just to double check that everything is as it should be.” She thanks Carla for calling her in before leaving the room.

“Panic attack?” Kate asks scared and looks at her girlfriend concerned. “Rana, what happened? I’m so sorry I should never have left.”

Rana shakes her head in protest, it wasn’t Kate’s fault. She still feels like she can’t find her voice but luckily Carla speaks for her.

“I passed her parents on my way in.” Carla explains and Kate’s face darkens.

“What did they do? Are you ok?” She runs her hand down her arm. “I’m sorry, I’m pressuring you again.” She shakes her head in frustration but Rana can see the fear in her eyes.

“No.” Rana’s voice is croaky as she takes Kate’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Kate looks at her sadly. “Are you ok? Did they cause this?” Rana nods silently and Kate’s jaw clenches. “I’m calling the police.”

“No,” Rana immediately protests. “It’s fine, they won’t be coming back.” She explains bitterly and Kate looks at her. “They basically came by to make sure I was still alive so they could disown me all over again.”

“Oh Rana,” Kate immediately feels guilty. “I’m so sorry.” She leans down and kisses the top of Rana’s head. “They don’t deserve you.”

“Kate’s right,” Carla joins in sensing Rana’s emotional pain. “You may not see it now, but you’ll be better off without those kind of people in your life.” She looks between the young couple sadly. “I’m going to go and speak to the police officer outside, make sure he stops them from ever coming back in here.” She squeezes Rana’s arm before heading for the door.

“Thank you Carla.” Kate looks at her sister gratefully. “For being here.”

“Just good timing for once,” Carla shrugs casually. “I won’t be long.”

Kate nods and turns to her girlfriend who looks so defeated. “Hey,”

Rana looks up and forces a weak smile. “Hey.”

“Now I’ve got a full belly, I have no reason to leave again, ok? I’ll be here by your side. Don’t worry about that.”

“You still need to sleep,” Rana points out with a small smile.

“Good job you have a bed then isn’t it, come on, budge up, typical of you to always hog all the room.”

Rana, despite the situation, lets out the smallest laugh and Kate beams. “You just love to complain.”

“Maybe so, but still, admit it, you’re a bed hog. Come on, chop chop.” She jokes as she helps Rana shuffle slightly on the bed to make room for Kate. Kate wraps her arm around Rana’s shoulder and brings her in closer, Rana’s head resting against Kate’s chest. “Carla’s right you know,” she speaks after a small moment of comfortable silence. “You’re better off without them,”

“But they are still my parents.”

“And they are also awful people who don’t deserve your love.” Kate responds bluntly. Rana needs to hear the truth, no matter how harsh she may sound. “You’ll never be able to please them while also being yourself, Rana, and I know that’s awful and it’s so unfair but unfortunately that’s just the way it is. It’s up to your Mum and Dad to change, not you. You’re perfect just the way you are and if they can’t see that then it’s them who are missing out. Trust me, it’s a privilege to be apart of your life.” Kate speaks softly but confidently as she presses a kiss to the top of Rana’s head.

Another tear falls from Rana’s eyes and onto Kate’s t-shirt as she snuggles closer into her girlfriend.

“You’re too good to me.”

“Babe, I’m only just getting started.” Kate looks down at her with a smile. “I promise you, I will do everything I can to fill in the hole in your heart that they’ve left.”

“You already have,” Rana admits. “I won’t ever give you up, not for them, not for nobody.”

Kate smiles and presses another kiss to Rana’s head. “Well aren’t I lucky, huh?”

Rana laughs and agrees. “Just a little.”

“More than a little,” Kate replies softly with a sweet smile. “I’m the luckiest girl on the planet.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caz had a plan.

Every day when she woke up in her uncomfortable metal bed in her enclosed cramped cell she added to this plan. Sometimes she would change her mind, others she would focus on other things. Some days she wouldn’t even think about it at all.

That was until one day she found out some news that changed everything completely.

Her plan was scrapped and she had to start a new one.

It all started when her cousin Lola came to visit her one afternoon in June.

“Oh I almost forgot to say hun, you’ll never guess who I saw the other day in town?” Lola told her while twirling her dark hair.

“Well go on,” Caz asks, her voice filled with dullness. “I’m dying to find out.”

Honestly, Caz was getting a bit fed up. She’d been locked up for years now and Lola is the only remaining family member who ever bothers to come visit her. She’s a good girl, if not a little naïve, but she was also very annoying.

They used to argue and fight like hell when they were kids, their Mums both used to say they had a streak of the devil inside of them but as they got older, the two ended up becoming friends.

“It was only your ex, Kate Connor.” Lola explains and Caz’s eyes immediately darken.

“Kate?”

“Yeah, saw her in Topshop. She looks exactly as I remember her, she didn’t remember me though, suppose I only met her once at that birthday night out you had in Leeds and she was completely off her face.”

Caz remembers, Kate got way too drunk and they ended up arguing and going home early. They had a massive row the next day on why Kate had to ruin her birthday when she was meeting all of her friends for the first time.

“She was with this girl," Lola goes on, "think it must have been her girlfriend because they looked very cosy.” Lola continues, not noticing Caz twitching with anger across the table. “They were holding hands and kissing and stuff.”

Caz leans forward in her chair suddenly _very_ interested in the conversation.

“What else were they doing? Tell me _everything_." 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Caz parts will be set in the past.

“Kate! Kate!”

Kate cringed when she heard the familiar voice calling her name as she was walking across the street to the tram stop. She reluctantly stopped and turned around to see Moira toddling quickly towards her.

“Ah Kate, I’m so glad to catch you!” Moira greets her a little breathless as she catches up in her high heels and tight skirt.

“I’m actually in a hurry,” Kate explains motioning towards the station.

“Going to see Rana?” Moira questions curiously.

Kate nods, “Yep.”

“How is she doing? Is she up for any visitors? I’m sure she would love to see me.”

Kate’s eyes widen and her mouth opens and closes in mild horror. “Uh-”

“What about tonight? They have visiting hours in the evening, right?”

“Um well actually…Rana’s already got people coming tonight, and her ward have a very strict policy on the number of people allowed in the room at one time.” Kate twists the truth slightly. “But I’ll tell her you were asking after her.” She smiles politely and goes to walk away again but Moira doesn’t take the hint.

“Any idea on how long she’ll be in for? Or when she might be back at work?” Moira questions bluntly.

“Back at work?” Kate repeats in disbelief. “Um Moira…that’s a long way off yet.”

“Oh I wasn’t putting any pressure on her, Rana knows she is welcome back at any time, there is no rush.”

“Right…”

“We miss her,” Moira continues much to Kate’s dismay. “You see, between you and me, the replacement nurse sent over from the agency isn’t really up to my standards. She’s a little bit ditzy, if I’m honest, and lazy. As soon as the clock hits six she is out of the door, not like our Rana, she always put those extra hours in when needed, just like me, in fact, I’d like to think of myself as a role model to Rana.” Moira goes off on one and Kate can only stand in stunned silence as she continues, she is sure Rana would love to hear this! “I’ve said it before but I really do see a lot of myself in her, which is why her absence at work is even more missed than usual. I also-”

“Well,” Kate quickly cuts Moira off with a fake smile before she can keep going. “I’ll make sure to tell Rana that you have been thinking of her. I really have to go, or I’ll miss my tram.” She takes two quick steps back, the smile still plastered on her face.

“Oh ok…”

“Bye Moira!” She swings around quickly on her feet and practically runs towards the station. She already couldn’t wait to see Rana, but now she is extra excited to see her girlfriend, mostly just to witness the expression on her face when she repeats Moira’s words back to her.

Luckily, Kate caught her tram, by mere seconds and she made the journey to the hospital. She picks up a coffee for herself and a tea for Rana from the small Costa next door to the station by the hospital and heads towards the ward.

She nods somewhat awkwardly at the police officer stationed outside of Rana’s room, and opens the door surprised when she sees Carla and Michelle already inside.

She raises her eyebrows curiously. “Alright? What are you two doing here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Carla mocks and looks at Rana in disbelief. “Is she always this rude?”

Rana laughs and smiles as Kate approaches her bed. “Hey,” she greets her and Kate bends down for a quick kiss while handing her her tea.

“How are you feeling?” Kate questions lovingly, despite only leaving the hospital a couple hours earlier so she could nip back home for a quick shower.

“Good,” Rana admits, “the best I’ve felt since the accident actually.”

“Good,” Kate’s smile widens before she remembers they have company. “You never said you were coming today, could have given me a lift.” She mutters in annoyance.

“Well we just assumed you would already be here.” Carla shrugs in defence. “You’ve barely left the place.”

“I sent her home for a shower, she was starting to smell worse than me.” Rana grins cheekily and both Carla and Michelle let out sharp laughs.

“Oi!” Kate gasps in amused shock. “Rude!” Rana giggles and reaches out to take Kate’s hand. “You could have saved me from Moira’s clutches, she caught me on my way out, I thought I was never going to make it back here.”

“Ouch,”

“Yeah you should be nice babe, she wanted to come visit you tonight but I managed to come up with an excuse. Next time you won’t be so lucky!”

“Aw I’m sorry,” Rana laughs and squeezes her hand. “Please don’t send her here, I might have to go back into a coma!”

Kate’s jaw drops. “ _Rana_! Not funny!”

“A little funny,” Rana smiles and Kate has to hold back a smile. Rana woke up in such a good mood this morning and Kate doesn’t want anything to change it. She’s been feeling pretty down from all of the pain she’s in not to mention the recent visit from her parents and Kate has been doing her best to try and cheer her up, well as much as possible considering the circumstances. But like Rana said, today is the best she’s felt since the accident and that’s a step in the right direction.

“Anyway,” Carla interrupts the couple from their little bubble and glances at Michelle amused. It’s amazing how many times Kate and Rana drift off into themselves, completely forgetting that anyone else is even in the room. “The reason why Michelle and I are both here is because we have a proposition for you both.”

Kate presses her eyebrows together as she sits on the edge of Rana’s bed. “Go on…”

“Michelle and I were talking, and one, we both think you should tell Johnny the truth of what has been going on. He knows something is up, and he’s worried sick.”

Kate glances at Rana and she nods silently. “Guess there’s no point in keeping it a secret anymore, right?”

“Second,” Carla continues a little more serious. “When Rana gets discharged, I don’t feel comfortable with you girls living back on the street knowing that whoever did this is still out there.”

Kate eyes Rana warily because that was a topic of discussion that they haven’t really divulged too much into just yet. To be honest, Kate was worried sick, she was terrified that whoever did this to Rana would come back and try again, especially once they were away from the security of the hospital.

“So…if it’s ok with you both,” Carla looks between the two girls. “I was hoping I could convince you both to spend some time in Devon for a few weeks. My old neighbour rents out her cottage and she has a downstairs bedroom and bathroom so Rana wouldn’t have to worry about stairs with her leg, and Kate, you know yourself how peaceful and calm it is down there. Something which I think you both need.”

Kate glances at Rana nervously, the idea sounds like a good one to her but she knows it has to be Rana’s decision.

“Devon?” Rana asks surprised. “That’s really far away.”

“I think that’s the point, sweetheart.” Michelle smiles softly. “Plus, I’m sulking because I haven’t been away this year so if a girls trip to Devon is the closest sea and sunshine I’m going to get this year then I think it’ll be a laugh.”

“Ooo I don’t know about sunshine,” Carla interrupts with a grin. “It’s September now, Chelle. Even Devon isn’t that exotic.”

“Well a girl can dream.” Michelle sighs wistfully. “So, come on then, what do you say?”

“Rana?” Kate looks at her girlfriend questionably. “It’s up to you, babe.”

“I…I don’t know…what about the police? Or what if whoever did this follows us there?”

“We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Carla replies firmly. “I can speak to the police, make sure we clear up any enquiries with them before we leave. I just want you both to be safe, I’ve already spoken with Imran and he agrees.” She notices both Kate and Rana look surprised by Imran’s involvement especially since he’s never said anything to them about it. “We’re not trying to make decisions for you, but we just want to look out for both of you, it’s kind of our job as the eldest siblings.”

Rana isn’t one hundred percent convinced but judging from the hopeful look on Kate’s face, she knows this is also what her girlfriend wants.

And if it helps keep Kate safe from harms way, then the answer is a no-brainier.

“Ok,” Rana agrees and Kate’s smile widens.

“Are you sure? Don’t feel pressured.” Kate offers but deep down she is so relieved. Devon is a hell of a lot safer for Rana than Weatherfield right now.

“No, it’s a good idea.” Rana smiles reassuringly. “Might even be fun,” she smiles at Carla who winks back at her pleased that her suggestion has been taken on board.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Promise you’ll call me twice a day, and I want lots of photos.” Johnny pulls Kate in for a tight hug.

“Dad, I’m coming back you know.” Kate laughs and pulls back. “We’ll only be gone a couple of weeks.”

“I know but I just worry.” Johnny smiles sadly and Kate squeezes his arm in reassurance. Ever since Kate told him the truth about what really happened to Rana over the past couple of months, Johnny has been on major over-protective mode. He even insisted on joining the girls in Devon at one point, a suggestion which luckily Carla defused pretty quickly. Kate loves her Dad, she really does, but spending weeks in a cottage with her father worrying over her every move wasn’t going to help Rana take her mind off everything.

“I know but we’ll be fine. Carla will be with us the whole time and Michelle for a week, Imran is going to come down at some point too for a visit so it’s not like we’ll ever be alone.”

“I know but I’m your Dad, it’s my job to protect you.”

“And I love you for it, but we’ll be ok.” Kate leans forward and kisses his cheek. “Thank you for always looking out for me.” She says seriously because she can’t imagine a world without her Dad being there for her, if anything, it makes Rana’s situation with her parents even that more disturbing to her.

“Like I said, it’s my job.” Johnny grins before nodding towards Rana’s hospital room. “How’s she doin? She seemed quiet even in these circumstances.”

Kate shrugs with a sad smile. “Some days are better than others. This whole thing has scared the life out of her.”

“That’s understandable, she nearly died.”

Kate’s eyes water at just the thought of it. “Scared the life out of me too, I hate seeing her in pain.”

“It’ll get better,”

“I know.” Kate lets out a shaky breath. “I just wish it was over. But, at least she’s finally getting out of here.” She responds relieved. “I just hope this trip is a good idea, I’m worried for her to be so far away from her doctor who knows her.”

“There’s doctors in Devon Kate, who I’m sure are more than capable if needed. But, you heard the nurse this morning, Rana is recovering even better than they expected. Everything will be fine, and remember, if you need anything just call me. I’ll be on the next train down there.” Johnny pulls her in for another hug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Kate smiles pulling back. “Tell Jenny I was asking after her.”

Johnny nods with a smile, squeezes her arm once more before leaving. Kate watches him go and lets out a sigh before heading back to Rana’s room.

It had only been a week since Carla’s suggestion for Rana to recover down in Devon and they were all surprised when Rana’s doctor said she was ready to be discharged. Her brain injury is almost healed, bar the short term memory loss of the day of the accident, and her leg is plastered up in a cast. With her cuts and bruises fading away more and more each day, Rana was well on her way on the road to recovery, something which Kate was very relieved about.

“Hey, all ready to go?” Kate walks into the room where Rana is already sat in a wheelchair. She’ll be moving to crutches the moment they leave but it’s hospital policy for her to be in the chair until she leaves those doors.

“Doctor Wilson gave me the all clear.” Rana nods and Imran passes Kate one of her bags.

“Carla is parked up around the back so no one can see. I’ll wheel Rana out to her and me and you can walk out the front, if someone is watching they’ll have no reason to suspect Rana is even getting discharged today. I’ll drop you off back at the Bistro, Michelle is waiting for you there.”

Kate nods as Rana mutters something about this cloak and dagger routine all being a little over the top but both Kate and Imran aren’t taking any chances.

“I still think I should ride with Rana.” Kate sulks slightly at the prospect of the two of them travelling to Devon in separate cars, but with Carla staying for the entire duration and Michelle having to leave earlier to get back to the Bistro, two cars seemed like the most sensible option.

“Don’t worry, Kate.” Rana reaches for her hand reassuringly. “It’ll be fine.”

“A five hour car journey with my sister, are you sure you’ll be fine?” Kate teases.

“I wish I could have a five hour car journey with just your sister.” Imran mumbles and both Kate and Rana’s jaw drops.

“Imran!” Rana scolds him.

“What?” Imran smiles innocently. “Come on, Carla Connor is a fox.”

“Urm I thought I was the fox?” Kate gasps amused. “Here was me thinking I was special.”

“It all runs in the family, Michelle and Maria? _Wow_. I'd be knocking on Jenny's door too if I was 15 years older."

“Ok, Imran!” Rana interrupts not liking where this conversation is going. “That’s enough. Shall we go?”

Kate smiles relieved and Imran laughs and rolls his eyes. Kate bends down and kisses Rana softly. “Keep in touch,” she runs her finger down Rana’s cheek and tilts her chin for another kiss.

“You too. Text me when you and Michelle set off.”

“I will, see you in Devon.” Kate smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caz walks briskly to the table and chairs where her cousin Lola is already sitting waiting for her. Lola stands up for a hug but Caz ignores it and sits down, leaning forward expectantly.

“Well?” She questions impatiently.

“Nice to see you too, cuz.” Lola mutters coldly as she sits back down. “A hello would be nice.”

“Cut the crap, what did you find out?” Caz asks eagerly, desperate for answers. It’s been a week since Lola told her about seeing Kate with a potential girlfriend and it has been playing on her mind ever since. Kate is the reason she is locked up in here and she hates her for it.

Kate Connor ruined her life and now Caz wants to be the one who ruins hers.

“I did some digging and found her on Friends Connect and Instagram, she’s definitely Kate’s girlfriend.” Lola explains and Caz tenses angrily. “Her name is Rana Nazir.”

“Rana.” Caz tests the name out on her tongue with distaste. “Nazir?” She frowns with the familiarity of the name, wondering if she had been a friend of Kate’s before.

“So it’s not Sophie Webster?”

As soon as Lola told her about the girl, Caz immediately believed it would most likely be Sophie and that only made her seethe even more. She doesn’t know if she’s relieved or even angrier to learn that it’s not.

“Her Instagram is private but Kate’s isn’t, so I found her on there. I’m just getting through the door so to speak but I already know she was married…to a man.”

Caz blinks surprised, because Kate was never one of those who chased the 'straight’ girl.

“What else did you find?”

“That’s it for now,” Lola admits. “But I’ll get you some more info Hun, trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

Caz nods slowly, because she does trust Lola. She once stalked her ex-boyfriends new girlfriend for months just to get revenge on the fact that he cheated on her with that slag. If Caz can trust anyone on this, it’s Lola.

She’s basically an expert.

Caz was going to hurt Kate Connor just as much as she had hurt her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Caz and Lola scenes are still set in the past and not in the current timeline.

Kate’s eyes flicker open in the darkened room and for a moment she is hit with a wave of confusion. It doesn’t take her long to recognise her surroundings and remembering where she is, and then she quickly realises what woke her up in the first place.

She rolls over where Rana is lying on her back, her face no longer still with the peace that Kate remembers when she drifted off. Instead it’s been replaced with one of pain as she whimpers in her sleep.

“Rana,” Kate gently presses her hand to her girlfriends shoulder. “Rana, babe, Rana it’s ok.” Rana jolts awake with a shock, her eyes wide and her forehead glazed with sweat. “Hey, hey.” Kate pushes some of her damp hair from her eyes soothingly. “It’s ok, I’m right here.” She presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “You’re safe, I promise.”

“Sorry,” Rana murmurs tiredly as she looks at Kate with frantic eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you. It felt so real.”

“I know,” Kate wraps her arm around Rana’s waist protectively. “But it was just a bad dream.”

A stray tear falls from Rana’s eye and Kate’s heart clenches. “In my dream I…it was you…I…I thought you were dead.”

“Shh, shh. Look I’m right here, I’m fine.” Kate smiles softly. “It was just a nightmare. I’m sorry, I wish I could make them stop.” She says helplessly.

Rana nods silently and lets out a relieved breath, finally calming down. “I was hoping maybe since I left the hospital they would stop but…”

“It’ll take time. You’re still healing but you’ll get through this and whoever did this to you will be caught soon.” Kate reassures confidently. “I’ll protect you, no matter what.”

“I love you.” Rana smiles sadly. “I don’t know how I deserve you.”

“Stop that,” Kate presses a kiss to her shoulder. “You’re the best person I know. We’ll get through this, Rana, together, I promise.” Rana nods again silently and Kate smiles before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Come on, let’s try and get some more sleep. I think Carla wants to take us on some kind of walk tomorrow, look at her pretending like she’s one with nature but really I know we’ll end up stopping at some lavish pub on the cliffs and she’ll have us on our second bottle of wine by lunch time.”

Rana laughs despite herself. “She does realise I currently only have one working leg? Not sure coastal walks are what’s best for me right now.”

“Yes well, good job she managed to find you a wheelchair. Don’t worry, I’ll push you. Who knew all those work outs at the gym would come in so handy?”

Rana lets out another laugh and Kate’s smile widens. “Not the only thing they are handy for.” She squeezes Kate’s biceps teasingly. “I’m very impressed.”

“I’m glad.” Kate wiggles her eyebrows with a smile before dropping another kiss to Rana’s lips. “Come on, it’s almost morning. We can get a couple more hours I reckon.” She wraps her arm tightly around Rana. “Sleep tight.” She whispers and smiles when she notices that Rana has already drifted back off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Kate wakes up a few hours later she’s surprised to find herself alone in the bed. She looks around the room, their unpacked suitcases still resting by the wall and Rana’s jumper hanging over the chair by the dressing table.

Kate has to give it to Carla, this cottage is gorgeous and just what they needed. Kate can’t remember the last time she slept so well, it definitely also helped having Rana in her arms.

She wipes at her eyes and opens the curtains, squinting when the bright sun shines through before throwing Rana’s jumper over her shoulders and heading out. She walks through the hallway towards the voices and smiles when she finds Rana sitting at the kitchen table, Carla on the opposite side as Michelle stands in the kitchen.

“Oh here she is!” Carla spots her first. “Sleeping beauty! About time you dragged yourself out of your pit.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “Ha, ha.” She bends down and kisses Rana softly on the lips. “Morning, you been up long?” She brushes some of her hair back before pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

“Morning?” Rana laughs. “Babe, it’s lunch time.”

“What?” Kate looks surprised and glances up at the clock on the wall to see Rana is telling the truth. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You’ve barely slept since my accident, I think you needed it.” Rana smiles and rubs Kate’s thigh.

“There’s a cuppa going if you want it Kate?” Michelle calls from the kitchen and she nods with a thank you. “So what’s the plan for today?” She hands Kate her tea and sits down next to Carla. “We going on that walk or not? It looks nice out.”

“Yes, once Kate gets off her arse and gets dressed.” Carla replies pointedly with a smirk.

“Alright,” Kate glares at her sister lightly. “Let me drink my brew first. I didn’t realise we were on a schedule.”

“We’re not, the world runs on slow motion down here.” Carla muses blissfully. “Part of the charm.”

“You know, I never did understand why you moved down here.” Michelle comments. “Carla Connor living alone in a cottage on the seaside, I thought you were mad or would end up back in Manchester after two weeks but being here now I totally get it. Maybe I need to speak to Robert…”

“Um I don’t think so.” Carla sits up straight. “If I have to live in the chaos of Weatherfield I need you there with me to keep me sane.”

“Yes, there's no way I would be able to leave you alone there, someone has to keep you away from making all your bad decisions.” Michelle smirks.

“Oi!”

“I mean she has a point.” Kate joins in with a grin. “Going into business with Peter Barlow? You’re mad.”

“Urm I didn’t have much choice!” Carla defends herself. “Besides, it’s just a financial arrangement.”

“Lets hope it stays that way.” Michelle mutters under her breath but loud enough for all to hear.

“Alright,” Carla stands up putting an end to the conversation. “Kate, hurry up and get dressed will ya? There’s a bottle of red with my name on it.”

Kate and Rana share a knowing smile. Kate was right, this walk was just a ploy to lead them to a pub.

“What?” Carla asks suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Kate grins into her tea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imran was having a bad day. Adam was away on a business trip so he was left to hold the fort alone, having to juggle not only all of his cases but Adam’s too. It didn’t help that he was supposed to be in Devon as of yesterday to see Rana but because of all this extra workload he had to postpone for a few days.

He sighs when there’s a knock on the door and he looks up annoyed when Angie pops her head in.

“Sorry to interrupt, Leanne’s already gone home for the night. Um…the police are here, they said they want to talk to you.”

Imran frowns confused and nods his head for her to let them through, Angie smiles supportingly before closing the door behind her.

“What can I do for you officers?” Imran stands up as the two police officers step inside his office.

“Imran Habeeb?”

“That’s me. What’s this about?”

“We were hoping to speak to your sister Rana but since she’s out of town, we were advised you were able to answer any enquiries on her behalf.”

Imran is suddenly very interested in the conversation. “That’s right, what is it?”

“We managed to get identification on the woman Kate Connor advised us to look into.” The officer hands over a photograph.

Imran looks at it completely puzzled.

“Lola Stevenson, do you have any idea who she is?”

“No.” Imran says truthfully. “I have never seen her before.”

“No familiarity with the name?”

“No.” Imran shakes his head confused. “I’ll speak to Rana, see if she recognises her.”

“We haven’t been able to locate Miss Stevenson but we are hoping to track her down as soon as possible to see if she has any involvement.”

“She’s the girl that Kate saw outside the nightclub the same night someone sent photos of Rana to her.” Imran muses aloud. “She was also there the day of the accident. I don’t think that’s a coincidence? Do you?”

“Hopefully she will be able to give us the answers we’re looking for. We’ll be back in touch with any updates.”

“Ok, thank you officer.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Lola Stevenson?” Rana says the name out loud again but there is nothing familiar about her at all. “I don’t know anyone…I…” she shakes her head frustrated. “What does she want with me? I don’t even know her.”

Kate bites on her lip anxiously as she wraps her arm around Rana’s shoulder. Imran called earlier with the news that the police had been to see him having identified the girl from the Rovers the day Rana was hurt. He sent over a photo and asked if Rana or Kate knew her or recognised her name but both girls are stumped.

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence?” Michelle offers trying to be reassuringly. “It happens.”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “She was there the night I got a threat, she must have been the one taking the photos of Rana outside of the club and then the next time I see her she’s in our local? The very same day Rana gets hit by a car? Pretty big coincidence.”

“But if you don’t know her…have never heard of her…” Carla joins in as she borrows Rana’s phone to zoom on the image of the girl. “What would she want?”

Kate huffs and takes a sip from her wine. The foursome had ended up back in their new temporary local. Carla was right, the views were amazing and the food was delicious. She definitely could see why her sister loved it here so much.

It’s just a shame they weren’t visiting under better circumstances.

“None of this makes any sense.” Rana replies in frustration. “Why would she want to kill me? I’ve done nothing to her!”

Kate’s heart breaks at her girlfriends words and she sits up straight with anger. “The police will find her and we’ll get the answers we deserve. We have to try and stay positive,” she rubs Rana’s arm reassuringly.

“ _Positive_?” Rana shrugs Kate’s hand away in frustration. “Someone out there wants me _dead_! How is there anything to stay positive about?” Her voice raises a level and she struggles to hold in her tears. Kate wishes she could help make Rana feel better but she knows there’s not a lot she can do. “Can we go home? I’m tired.”

“Rana…”

“Please Kate.”

Kate nods slowly and looks at Carla and Michelle apologetically. The two girls offer their sympathy and know it’ll be for the best if they stay back and away from the cottage for a couple more hours.

Kate wheels Rana back to the cottage in silence, she attempted small talk to begin with but Rana wasn’t much in the mood for a chat. Once they get inside, Rana swaps her wheelchair for crutches and lets out a frustrated groan when one of the crutches slides against the wooden floor and she nearly trips onto the floor.

“Let me help-”

“No!” Rana shakes her head in annoyance. “Please, just…I can manage, ok? Just back off.”

“Ok,” Kate holds up her hands in defence and takes a step back. “Sorry.”

“No,” Rana sighs loudly and her shoulders sag. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.”

“It’s ok,” Kate offers sincerely. “Seriously, if you need someone to shout at, shout at me. If you need someone to cry at, cry at me. It’s what I’m here for.”

“I just want this to be over,” Rana holds back a sob as tears fall silently from her eyes. “And I’m just _so_ sick of crying! I don’t want to cry anymore, I don’t want to feel scared anymore!”

“Come here,” Kate wraps her arms around Rana tightly, pulling her close against her. “I want this to be over too. I hate seeing you so upset, I hate seeing you hurt and I hate seeing you scared. I’m scared too, I’m terrified, but we can’t let whoever is doing this win!"

“But they are winning, aren’t they?” Rana asks as she rests her head in the crook of Kate’s neck. “It’s been months, Kate, and we are no closer to finding out who’s doing this than we were when it all started.”

“They’re winning but they won’t _win_. I’ll make sure of it.” Kate pulls back a little and wipes away Rana’s tears. “They won’t ever hurt you again, and once this is over, I’ll make sure that you will never feel this scared again. I promise you.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lola hadn’t felt this alive in years.

She smiles as she watches Rana arrive to work at exactly the same time she does every day. So predictable.

This is a lot easier than even she is used too.

Looking at her watch, she heads over to the local Costa and grabs herself a coffee and sits outside. It’s cold but she doesn’t mind so much, especially when one hour later the green door across the street opens just in time.

Kate is dressed in her work uniform, and Lola knows from hacking into Kate’s emails that she is working at the restaurant from 11:00 – 17:00. She watches as she crosses the street to Roy’s, and a couple of minutes she spots her workmate Daniel follow her inside for breakfast.

Just like Rana, Kate Connor is so predictable.

She knows just from judging off her past observations that Rana will head over to the Bistro at about 2pm on her lunch. Lola decides to lay low until then as she picks out one of her burner phones to order some more flowers.

Lola bides her time, grabbing a few bits and bobs from the co-op and even having lunch in Speed Dal. By the time she is finished, she spots Rana heading back to the Medical Centre from the direction of the bistro and she smirks knowing what the small dark haired girl is going to find on her arrival.

After waiting a reasonable amount of time, Lola heads up the steps to the Medical Centre and walks inside. She spots Moira and Liz, having already done her research on all of the staff who work here, and she casually walks towards the counter.

“You can’t make comments like that!” Liz is in the middle of scolding Moira, who is too pre-occupied with re-arranging the large bouquet of red roses that Lola ordered earlier.

“Oh Liz, Rana knows it was light hearted banter between colleagues.” Moira rolls her eyes and Liz tuts and mutters something under her breath.

“Oh wow, these flowers are beautiful.” Lola interrupts the tension with a kind smile as she leans forward and smells the roses. “Wow, you are one lucky lady,”

Moira almost blushes as she finally turns her attention away from the bouquet.

“They aren’t for her,” Liz interrupts bluntly, much to Moira’s dismay.

“Not today anyway,” Moira straightens up and clears her throat. “Any significant other of mine would know to never send flowers to me at work, I am a professional.”

“Yes, very professional.” Liz rolls her eyes before looking at Lola with a kind smile.

“Well they are beautiful, whoever sent them has excellent taste.”

“Yes well it’s a shame the recipient is not so grateful and appreciative of such beautiful flowers.” Moira comments.

“Sorry love,” Liz interrupts again. “Did you have an appointment?”

“Not exactly, I was just wondering on what the process is on changing doctors surgeries? I’ve just moved into the area for a new job and my old doctors is a bit too far away to travel too.” Lola speaks as she eyes the area.

“Oh of course,” Liz bends down and pulls out some forms. “You’ll need to fill these in.”

“Thank you.” Lola smiles takes the forms. “I’ll probably come by again sometime next week to drop them off, is that ok?”

“Yes of course.” Liz replies and Lola glances at the flowers one last time.

“You should move those by the window, let the sunlight hit them. They'll glow and make the room a lot brighter." She advises and Moira’s eyes light up.

“Yes, very good idea!”

Lola smiles and leaves with a grin just as her phone starts to ring. She sighs in annoyance when she sees the blocked number and immediately knows who it is.

“Oh sweet Caroline,” she answers teasingly. “I’m starting to get used to these daily phone calls. You were never so interested in what I was up too before.”

“Cut the crap, Lola.” Caz responds in annoyance. “You were supposed to come visit today!”

“I’m busy.” Lola casually sits on the bench outside of the medical centre.

“Busy doing what? You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on you know who.” Caz hisses back, careful not to mention any names knowing fine well these phone calls are being recorded and sometimes randomly monitored.

“I am,” Lola rolls her eyes. “Just let me do this my way, ok? I know what I’m doing.”

“You need to hurry up! It’s been weeks!”

“I’m playing the long game.” Lola shakes her head. “You just don’t understand cuz. Stop being so impatient." She sighs almost blissfully, she really is enjoying this. "You know…she’s beautiful. I’d even go as far to say she’s your type.”

“I’m aware.”

“No, not the ex.” Lola laughs as she shifts comfortably. “The other one.”

“What? Where are you? You’re supposed to be following Ka-urgh!” Caz groans in frustration. “Just remember what we are trying to do here! Don’t get distracted.”

“I won’t.” Lola rolls her eyes again. “Just relax. I got this. I have to go, bye.” She hangs up before she can say another word.

She opens Instagram and logs into a fake account she created pretending to be a girl Rana went to school with. She clicks on Rana’s profile, no longer being blocked by her private status under the pretence of a friend and starts scrolling through some pictures.

When she first gained access to Rana’s Instagram page, scrolling down further back enough it didn’t take her long to notice Rana’s Muslim and Pakistani background. Knowing it was a controversial lifestyle to be a Muslim who is gay, it was fairly easy for Lola to find out that this made Rana estranged from her family and community.

Also hanging around Coronation Street under the radar helped her learn a few things too. Lola knew how to lay low but also speak to the right people to find out the information she needed to know to help her further with her plans. What seemed like an innocent gossip in the corner shop from Beth and Kirk, gave Lola the knowledge of just how broken Rana’s relationship with her parents really is.

Learning of their failed kidnap attempt to ship Rana off to Pakistan and also how Rana and Kate kept their relationship a secret for so long was a surprise at first but Lola soon realised how much this could help her.

If she could somehow make Rana believe that everything happening to her was down to her parents, then she would be able to continue hiding right here on the street in plain sight right under their noses.

Lola knew that Caz wanted her to focus more on Kate, but how could she ignore this opportunity?

It didn’t take her long to figure out that the best way to hurt Kate would be to hurt Rana.

Caz wanted Kate to suffer, and Lola could work out from her previous weeks of watching the youngest Connor that Kate would hate every moment of feeling so helpless.

Lola had a plan, and since Caz was locked up because of her own stupidity so she would have no other choice but to go along with it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been a little while longer than usual. Hope you enjoy this one...
> 
> All Caz scenes are in the PRESENT time this chapter.

Kate watched from the kitchen window as Rana sat alone in the garden on her phone. Imran called nearly an hour ago and Kate left her girlfriend to it to give them some privacy but now she was wondering what was taking so long.

To be honest, Kate was worried about Rana and not in the obvious sense of someone worrying after her girlfriend recovering after such a terrible accident. Rana hadn’t been herself, and the sleepless nights and constant worry over what might happen next was really starting to take its toll on her.

“Stay like that long enough and your face might change forever.”

Kate jumps, broken from her thoughts as Carla appears beside her. “Huh?”

“You’re frowning, careful, you might get wrinkles.” Carla nudges her before looping her arm through hers. “Penny for em?”

Kate sighs loudly, not taking her eyes off Rana. “I’m worried about Rana.”

“Oh don’t be love, she seems to be recovering really well. You can tell she’s a nurse, she’s one hell of a good patient. Knows exactly what not to do.” Carla jokes lightly. Kate stays silent and Carla observes her for a moment. “Unless you don’t mean physically…”

“It’s the nightmares, she has them every night.” Kate explains sadly. “I try my best to help but there’s only so much I can do. It’s not like I can control her dreams. I thought this break would help but…I don’t know. What if it only gets worse when we go back home? I hate seeing her so upset. It breaks my heart.”

“It’ll just take time, it’s still so new. Once whoever is behind this sorry mess is locked up behind bars where they belong, I’m sure she’ll start to feel better.” They both watch as Rana hangs up her phone and reaches for her crutches and hobbles inside.

“Hey,” Kate smiles as Rana appears through the patio doors. “Thought you were never coming back inside.”

“Sorry,” Rana replies with a small smile. “You know what Imran’s like, once he gets going he doesn’t know how to shut up.”

Kate lets out a small laugh in agreement. “Is he all packed and ready to come down?” She asks curiously. Imran was supposed to come a couple of days ago but kept having to postpone so hopefully he will follow through with his promise of a visit tomorrow. They wouldn’t even be down here themselves for too much longer anyway.

“Actually that’s why he called,” Rana explains sadly. “He said he’s snowed under at work and he just can’t leave Manchester right now.”

“What?” Kate asks annoyed. “But you were looking forward to him coming here.”

“I know but…” Rana shrugs disappointed, clearly trying to hide how bothered by this she really is. “What can he do? Life just gets in the way doesn’t it.”

“I’ll give Johnny a call, he’s been desperate to come down and see you both.” Carla attempts at making both girls feel better.

“No, no, don’t do that.” Rana shakes her head in disagreement.

Truthfully, Carla also had ulterior motives. She has to go back to Weatherfield on Monday for a couple of days for some important meetings at Underworld that she just does not trust Peter to handle alone. Imran’s scheduled visit was coincidently coinciding with that meeting but now that he’s not coming, Carla doesn’t feel right leaving the girls here on their own.

“Oh come on, he’ll love this.” Carla urges hopefully. “And he’ll probably end up spoiling you both rotten, you know what he’s like.”

“That’s true.” Kate agrees with a smile. “I think he misses us.”

“Actually,” Rana replies hesitantly. “Imran and I were also talking about me going back home sooner than planned.”

“What?” Kate’s heart stops shocked. “No, no. We need to lie low, Weatherfield isn’t safe right now.”

“When will it be?” Rana argues. “If the police haven’t found out who’s doing this by now they probably never will and we can’t hide down here forever.”

“That’s not true, they’ll get who did this.” Kate replies firmly. “They just need more time which is why it’s best if we stay here where it’s safe.”

“Sorry love but I agree with Kate.” Carla advises gently but also cautious not to cross any boundaries. “It’s only been a couple of weeks. Do you really want to rush going back? Surely Imran doesn’t agree with this either.”

“Actually it was his idea.”

“ _What_?” Kate hisses angrily. “What’s he playin at?”

“He just wants to keep an eye on me. He’s my big brother, he’s being protective.”

“No, he’s being selfish. I’m going to call him, make sure he knows that you don’t need him to protect you, you’ve got me.” Kate pulls out her phone with shaky hands.

“Kate, Kate!” Rana grabs her shaking hands tightly. “Stop. Please, this isn’t just down to Imran, it’s me too. I thought being here would make everything better but it hasn’t. This isn’t our life, Kate, this is just some bubble that we are hiding away in. I thought once I was out of the hospital and away from Weatherfield that I would feel safe but I don’t. I thought the nightmares would stop but they haven’t. It doesn’t matter where we are, I’m always going to feel scared now and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Kate feels tears running down her cheeks as Rana squeezes her hands tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“I know and so am I.” Rana shifts her crutches as she moves her hands to Kate’s arms. “I know that you want to keep me safe and I want to keep you safe too but we can’t stay here forever.”

“We can try?”

Rana laughs despite the situation, her heart fluttering with love when Kate’s lips twitch upwards fighting her own smile.

“Compromise?” Rana offers and Kate sighs and nods her head reluctantly. The truth is Kate would happily stay down here for the rest of her life if it meant keeping Rana out of harms way, but her girlfriend is right, this isn’t really their lives.

“Can we at least see the end of this week out? I’d feel a little bit better for it.” Kate replies softly and Rana nods in agreement before turning to face Carla who had sensibly taken a few steps back.

“Is that ok with you? It’s not that I’m not grateful for being here but…”

“I know,” Carla nods with a soft smile. “Trust me, I get it.” And she does, past experiences have taught her many times that there is no good in running away from your problems. “Let’s see the week out, drive back Sunday morning, what do you say?”

“Ok.” Kate agrees reluctantly. “Lets do it.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
Much to Kate’s dismay, the rest of the week flew by and before she knew it she was sitting in Carla’s car on the motorway back to Weatherfield. Her stomach twisted in sickness as she saw the signs for Manchester approaching as they got closer and closer to the city.

Rana was silent in the front seat but Kate could see she was just as nervous as she was. The only sound in the car was the music playing from the radio and even Carla was unusually quiet.

Kate pulled out her phone to see a text from her Dad to let her know that the spare room in The Rovers was ready for them. Despite them returning back to Weatherfield in a stance to get back to normal, Johnny insisted that the girls move in with him and Jenny for a little while. Kate agreed, knowing she would have to go back to work eventually and the thought of Rana being alone in their flat while she was recovering had been giving her some major anxiety.

Rana was against it at first, one because Imran was insisting that they stay with him and two because she didn’t want to be a burden on the Connors any more than she already has been. Kate argued that she has never and will never be a burden, and herself and Johnny weren’t lying when they told her that she was part of the family now.

Luckily Kate managed to convince Rana that the pub would be their safest option, Imran would be at work all day every day and for long hours whereas at least Johnny or Jenny would always be there in the Rovers working. Their only issue would be getting up and down the stairs but Rana is already a lot more mobile than she was even a few days ago so it should be ok.

Kate cringed when she recognised their familiar surroundings and she leaned forward to squeeze Rana’s shoulder as they pulled into Coronation Street.

“Well,” Carla lets out a loud sigh as she parks up outside of the pub. “Here we are.”

“Here we are.” Kate repeats quietly. Rana still sits silent and Carla looks between the two girls before forcing a smile.

“How about I meet you both inside? I’ll have some wine waiting.”

“Rana can’t drink on her medication,” Kate points out, knowing that Carla is aware of this.

“Well, for us and a fizzy drink for this one.” She reaches out and taps Rana’s knee. “See you soon sweetheart.” She gets out of the car without another word and Rana lets out a shaky breath as the door slams shut.

“Kate,” Rana turns around in her seat with wide teary eyes. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Hey, hey.” Kate leans as close as possible through the gap in the car and strokes her cheek lovingly. “Just say the word and we can leave.”

“Is that what you want?”

“It’s not about what I want.” Kate smiles softly. “I want what you want. I just want you to be happy.”

Rana nods slowly and lets out another shaky breath. “What if she comes back?”

“She won’t.” Kate replies sternly, “and if she does, I’ll be ready for her.” She speaks with a steel tone, her eyes hardening with determination and laced with anger at the evil person who did this. Rana stays silent but nods slowly and Kate leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her lips before getting out of the car. She opens Rana’s door and helps her up, handing her her crutches while leaning forward and stealing another kiss.

Kate spares a minute to glance across the street to the spot where Rana was hit by that car. She physically shudders, holding back tears as the memory flashes painfully through her mind but she pushes it back, determined to stay strong for Rana’s sake.

“Is that where it happened?” Rana asks quietly taking note of Kate’s disdain. She still can’t remember the day of the accident and now she is wondering if that is actually for the best.

Kate nods silently before taking a steely breath and turning around. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Kate opens the door for Rana and follows her inside. Johnny and Jenny are both waiting for them with caring smiles and it takes all of two seconds before Johnny has wrapped his arms around Rana in a strong hug.

“Rana love, it’s so good to see you.” He presses a kiss to her cheek before pulling back. “Kate, c’mere.” He squeezes his youngest extra tight. “Ah I’ve missed you,” he pulls away with a beaming smile. “Both of you. Come on, let’s get you both in the back.”

Kate is relieved by Johnny’s suggestion. It’s still early so the pub isn’t busy but Kate spots Gail and Shona having a drink across the room with their curious eyes watching them. She dreads the gossip of their return spreading across the street.

They ignore the stares and walk into the back room where Carla is waiting with Michelle who greets both girls with a hug.

“I’ll put the kettle on shall I?” Jenny wonders into the kitchen. “And then I’ll show you to your room, it’s not the biggest and the bed is a little small but I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“Don’t worry, Rana’s stayed here before.” Kate replies with a smile and Rana’s eyes widen as Jenny looks at her stunned.

“What? When?” She asks confused, her brain running a million miles an hour trying to figure out how.

“Uh…” Kate realises she’s dropped them both in it and she can feel her cheeks reddening. “Not important!”

“Has anyone seen Imran?” Rana swiftly changes the subject, ignoring Carla and Michelle’s knowing smirks. “He said he would meet us here.”

“Haven’t seen him, love.” Johnny responds with a casual shrug as he takes a seat next to them both on the sofa. 

“He’s not the most popular guy around here these days.” Jenny informs them as she walks back in with a tray full of mugs. She hands them all their teas before joining Carla and Michelle at the table.

“What? How come?” Rana responds surprised and Michelle takes a knowing sip from her tea.

“Well, let’s just say he’s been upsetting a lot of people around here these days.” Jenny replies and Kate catches the warning look from Carla.

“What happened?” Rana asks eagerly.

“Well, you know that Sally Metcalfe was found guilty? Everyone is blaming Imran because he was the one who sent her down.”

“She got found guilty?” Kate gasps shocked, surprised that Sophie hadn’t said anything to her about it.

“Oh yes, she’s doing a proper stretch.” Jenny gets carried away with the gossip. “Her family are fuming.”

“But Imran is just doing his job, I get why the Metcalfe’s and Webster’s would be upset but why would everyone else hate him for it? It’s none of their business.” Rana defends her brother.

“Oh well it’s not just that, there’s also the situation with the Battersby’s.” Jenny is practically giddy with excitement and even Michelle struggles to hold back her smile.

“What?” Rana questions unknowingly. “What situation?”

Imran never told her any of this!

“Urm,” Carla interrupts. “Why don’t we give the poor bloke a chance to fill his sister in on what she’s been missing himself, ey?” She speaks sternly and Kate smiles at her relieved.

Carla was informed of Imran’s antics through Michelle and Maria but she didn’t dare say a word to Rana, or even Kate about it, figuring it would be best if Rana didn’t have one extra thing to worry about.

“I think that might be for the best.” Kate reaches over and take’s Rana’s hand while giving her a knowing glance. Rana luckily decides its for the best if the subject is dropped and they move on to much lighter topics of conversation, purposely ignoring the elephant in the room of what happened just across the street a few weeks ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate couldn’t sleep.

Rana, for now, was sleeping soundly beside her in bed but Kate knew that it would only be a matter of time before her girlfriend is cruelly woken up from her own subconsciousness. The nightmares weren’t letting up, and she was starting to really worry about it.

Rana was tired all the time, so was Kate, but she didn’t have the trauma waking her up multiple times a night. Sometimes Kate slept through them, and even though she insisted Rana wake her up, she wouldn’t, but other times, Rana’s whimpers and sometimes even screams would shake Kate awake like a lightening bolt.

She debated about suggesting Rana gets professional help. Surely there is someone she can speak to about this? Maybe a doctor or a therapist? Kate isn’t sure but one thing she is sure of is that she will do anything she can to help Rana through this.

Which is what leads her to reach over to their beside table and pull out her iPad. She sits up quietly, turning on the device and turning the brightness down to the lowest possible setting so to not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend.

She opens up her web browser, saved to page 6 on Google, the name ‘Lola Stevenson’ typed into the search box.

Kate needed to know who this girl was and what she wanted with Rana. Part of her was still wondering if maybe it was just a coincidence but there is something in her gut screaming at her that something isn’t right about this.

Who is this girl and what is her connection to her girlfriend?

Kate’s eyes start to droop and she realises she’s been searching the internet for over an hour now. She continues to swipe through her iPad with lazy eyes, deciding to give herself a few more minutes before calling it a night and heading to sleep.

She switches from the web browser to images and continues to search for the girls face. She knows she will recognise it the moment she sees it.

She almost throws her iPad across the room in frustration when she is continuously met with strangers faces. She’s about to give up when an idea crosses her mind. Deleting Lola’s name, she tries many different spelling abbreviations, scrolling through page after page yet again.

She’s about to give up when something catches her eye.

She clicks open the image, her heart rate speeding up when she sees that face smiling back at her.

It’s her.

She’s found Lola.

She steals a nervous glance at Rana before looking at the time. It’s nearly 2am, but she takes her phone and sends a text to Imran asking him to call her ASAP the moment he wakes up. She thinks about calling the police immediately but she doesn’t want to disturb Rana and she would prefer if she gets some advice from Imran first before deciding on what to do.

Now that she’s found Lola, Kate is wide awake and addicted. She scrolls through photo after photo, even finding an old Twitter page that hasn’t been active in the last two years. So she starts to scroll down the newsfeed, looking for names that look familiar, tweets from areas that Rana may have a connection with but so far there is nothing.

She sees that she was a student, at Leeds University, which would explain the police finding out where some of the texts were sent from.

She lets out a frustrated sigh because there’s nothing, but just as she’s about to give up for the night, with plans to continue tomorrow, a tweet from a few years ago to another username grabs her attention.

**Can’t wait to catch up with @itscaz88 tomorrow!**

Kate’s heart stops.

_Caz_.

With shaky hands, Kate taps on her username and her worst fears are confirmed as she’s faced with the smiling face of the girl who has previously haunted not only her dreams but her real life too.

Kate cant breath.

And she’s only shaken back into action as her stomach lurches with pain and she jumps out of bed to run towards the bathroom to be sick.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caz didn’t sleep last night.

Lola had gone AWOL. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted her cousin to handle this. Lola had a history of being obsessive, and Caz was fuming that she had gone off on her own with her own strange fascination of Kate’s girlfriend.

When Caz found out about what Lola had done she was absolutely furious. The plan was to get to Kate, and the plan was also supposed to be all on her terms. Sure, she didn’t particularly care if Rana survived the hit or not, and yes, she’s happy knowing that this will probably have devastated Kate, but she isn't one hundred percent satisfied.

This was meant to be a long-term plan and now it was finished while Caz still had more time left to serve on her damn sentence. She wanted to be there herself to ruin Kate’s life, and now because of Lola’s impatience and stupididity, it was over before it even really began.

She’s interrupted from her thoughts by her cell door opening with a loud bang.

“Hammond, get up. You have a visitor.”

Caz sits up confused. “What? I didn’t have anyone scheduled today.”

“Well there’s someone here to see you, so get up.” The prison guard orders her impatiently.

“Who is it? Are they on my list?” She asks puzzled as she holds out her hands to be cuffed. She knew Lola wouldn’t risk visiting her anytime soon, not so soon after the hit on Rana. Her cousin was a bit insane but she wasn’t completely stupid.

At least, Caz hoped not.

“Well?” Caz asks impatiently. “Who is it?”

“She’s on your list,” the guard confirms as he leads Caz out of her cell and checks his clipboard which he’s holding in his other hand.

Caz frowns, wondering who else would even bother to come, she was pretty much forgotten about and the only people left on her list apart from Lola was her Mum and Aunt and…

“Kate Connor.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel stared at Kate with wary eyes and a worried pit in his stomach, he had never seen his friend like this before. To say he was surprised when he woke up to a dozen texts and missed calls pretty much pleading that she could borrow his Dad’s car for the day. Daniel said yes, obviously, despite being surprised to find that Kate was even back in Weatherfield but as soon as he noticed the worked up state she was in, he insisted that he drive and come along for the ride.

When they pulled up to their destination, he was shocked to say the least. “What are we doing here?”

“I need to see someone.” Kate replies with a harsh tone. “Thanks for the lift.” She gets out the car and Daniel looks after her flabbergasted.

“Whoa hold on!” He jumps out of the car and chases after her through the car park. “Kate! Just stop a sec, will ya?!” He grabs her arm and Kate pulls it away angrily, swinging around.

“What?” She snaps impatiently. “I’m in a hurry!”

“Kate!”

“Daniel, please! Just…I’ll tell you later ok?” She pleads with him desperately and Daniel reluctantly gives in. “Just, don’t tell anyone about this, please?”

“Ok, fine.” Daniel sighs and Kate forces a smile before heading off on her way. Daniel walks back towards the car, wondering what the hell is going on.

Kate on the other hand is full of determination.

After her sickening discovery last night, Kate didn’t sleep a wink. She had never felt anger and fear like it. She couldn’t believe that Caz was behind this whole thing and the thought that she was the reason that Rana was not only hurt, but tormented for so long made her feel physically sick.

Which meant that even facing Rana never mind being able to look her in the eye was horrendous. Kate felt awful for leaving this morning without saying a word before Rana had even woken up, she left a note explaining that Daniel needed her help urgently with something and judging from the text Rana had received asking if everything was ok, she had seemed to buy it.

Kate hated having to lie, but for right now she felt like she didn’t have any other choice. Her phone buzzed and she saw another text from Imran asking what was going on. Kate sighed and ignored it, switching the phone off and shoving it in her bag.

The whole process felt like a blur and before she knew it, Kate was sitting in the prison visitation room surrounded by strangers. Her heart was racing furiously in her chest. She hadn’t seen Caz or heard from her since the day she got arrested. She should have known that it wouldn’t have been the end of it, Caz was twisted like that. But the months and the years went by, and soon enough Caz just became a distant memory of the past, a horrible mistake that she would much rather forget about.

Kate never in a million years would have thought she would have come back to haunt not only her, but Rana too.

The question came up from the police, any exes with axes to grind? Kate was stupid enough to think that Caz couldn’t do anything from prison, and so naively, she said no. How naïve and stupid could she be?

Kate sat up straight and tense when the doors open and a line of inmates walk in. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and it took all of her willpower to stay in her seat the moment her eyes fell upon her ex-girlfriend.

Caz had a sickening smile on her face and Kate clenched her fists tightly into a ball. She had never felt this kind of anger before, the kind of anger where she honestly believed she would be capable of choking the girl across from her to death with her bare hands.

“Kate Connor, long time no see sweetheart.” She winks with a smirk as she pulls out her chair and sits down. “Can’t say I wasn’t surprised when I found out you were here.”

“Really? I was on your visitation list.” Kate scoffs in disbelief. “Did you really believe even after all this time that I would still ever want to see you again?” She couldn’t believe the arrogance of it all. She had called the prison first thing this morning to find out what it would take to get visitation access, and to her shock, she found out it was as simple as booking herself in.

Why?

Because ‘Kate Connor’ was already on a registered visitation list.

“Well you’re here right now, aren’t you?” Caz replies with that smirk still glued to her lips. “So I wasn’t that delusional.”

“You know why I’m here.” Kate leans forward with cold eyes. “I know it was you.”

“What was me?”

“Everything! The flowers, the stalking, the texts…that sick video!” Kate snarls furiously. “I know you were behind it all! I know it was you.”

Caz leans back in her chair casually. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Cut the crap! You’re sick, I’ve always known it but why now? Why come after me now? After my girlfriend? What has she ever done to you? You could have killed her!”

“Your girlfriend?” Caz scoffs. “So the straight bitch is still alive then?”

Kate jumps out her chair furiously and grabs Caz by the collar.

“Oi!” Before she knows it she is being held back by a guard. “Calm down!”

“It’s ok, it’s ok!” Caz stops the guard from escorting Kate out. “Just a small domestic, it won’t happen again. Please.” She pleads with him and the guard reluctantly lets Kate go, sensing that she isn’t about to pounce again.

Kate breathes calmly and gets her bearings before sitting back down. “You need to watch yourself or you’ll be joining me in here. Hmmm…how fun would that be? We could be prison wives.” Caz laughs.

“I wouldn’t touch you again with a ten foot barge-pole.”

“Ouch.” Caz gasps dramatically. “And to think you wanted to marry me at one point.”

“I would never have married you. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking but now I know that what we had, it was never real.” Kate snarls at her through gritted teeth.

“Oh it was very real, Kate. Are you sure it wasn’t you who had a blow to the head?”

“Maybe it was real for you, and if it was, then I feel sorry for you.” Kate continues, “because if it was real then you have never known what it feels like to be loved. I mean truly unconditionally loved by someone.” Now Kate is the one who is smirking. “I do, you know that right? That’s what I have with Rana, being with her makes me realise just how low and pathetic I was when I was with you, just how pointless that whole relationship really was. Everything with Rana is just so much better, I _love_ her.” Kate watches as Caz tenses, her jaw clenched furiously. Her knuckles are white in a fist on top of the table. “I never loved you, _ever_. Rana is one million times the woman you could ever be, she’s smarter than you, she’s funnier than you, sexier than you, more beautiful, kind, caring, and hey,” Kate’s lips twitch. “She’s even better in bed.”

“Why you-” Caz slams her fist down on the table furiously.

“Now now, calm down.” Kate laughs coldly as she notices a guard tense and look their way. “Don’t want you to get kicked out before our hour is up, right? I have so much more to tell you. You know, we’re going to get married one day, get a mortgage, buy a house, a car, you know the things you will probably never ever be able to do. Maybe we’ll get a dog, or a cat. Whichever Rana prefers. Kids? Maybe? But I know, while living my life that I will never _once_ think of you. I will never once be unhappy. You mean nothing to me.”

“Nothing? If that were true, you wouldn’t be here.” Caz snipes back pathetically, her eyes shining with angry tears from Kate’s words. “Deep down, Kate, you know that you’re no better than me.”

“You’re wrong. I am better than you, but you’re right, there is a reason I came here today, and it wasn’t just to tell you about my amazing life outside of here, away from you, with my amazing girlfriend.” Kate leans forward in her chair and Caz bites her tongue. “I just wanted you to know, that if you _ever_ go after Rana again that I will find you and I _will_ make you pay, even if it takes the rest of my life.”

“Find me? You know exactly where I am. Look at me, I’m not going anywhere because of you!” Caz hisses back angrily. “You did this to me!"

Kate nods with a cold smile. “Yes I did, and I’m also going to make sure you and Lola go down for this too. The stalking, the harassment, the attempted murder. It’s all on you Caz. But hey, maybe if you’re lucky, Lola might be your next roommate?” She sees her face pale. “Yes, Lola? I know her name, how else did you think I found out it was you behind this all along?”

“You deserved it, Kate. You deserved all of it, my only regret is that Lola didn’t finish the job and put your weak pathetic girlfriend in the ground!” Caz shouts at her furiously, her entire body shaking.

Kate doesn’t even know what happened, but before she knows it, her fist was clenched into a ball and she had punched Caz in the face. She felt strong arms grabbing her and pulling her away, and she just managed in her struggle to look over her shoulder to see Caz lying on the floor clutching her blooded nose.

“Have a nice life, bitch!” Kate shouts across the hall as she is roughly escorted out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imran couldn’t believe it when he received a phone call from her majesty’s prison to tell him that they had a one Miss Kate Connor in their custody. Luckily for him, he had just left Rana at The Rovers so his kid sister didn’t have to witness that phone call.

When he pulled up outside, he was surprised to see Daniel leaning against the wall outside. “Imran!” He looks relieved to see him. “Are you here for Kate? What’s going on? She’s been in there ages and no one inside will tell me anything!”

“Kate’s been arrested,” Imran explains hurriedly.

“She’s what?!” Daniel replies flabbergasted. “Why? What is she even doing here?”

“Funny that because I’m about to ask her the same thing. Look, I’m sure you’ve been here hours, so you can go home now.”

“But-"

“Daniel, I don’t know how long this is going to take but don’t worry, I’ll make sure that Kate will be coming home with me.” Imran tells him firmly and confidently.

“Ok,” Daniel gives in, trusting that Imran is good at his job. Too good at it, some would say especially if you asked the Webster’s. “Tell her I hope she’s ok and that she owes me some answers.”

Imran nods before taking in a deep breath and heading inside. After having to wait to speak to the right people, he is soon led through a corridor and to a private room. “She’s in here.” The guard explains gruffly before opening the door.

“Imran!” Kate jumps up from her chair in a mixture of relief and fear. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Kate? What the hell happened?” Imran closes the door behind him. “What are you even doing here?”

“It was Caz!” Kate explains hurriedly and Imran can see that she’s in a bit of a state. “It was her all along!”

“Caz?” Imran looks at her puzzled, the name is familiar but he can’t think of why.

“My ex-girlfriend,” Kate explains. “She’s the one whose been behind this whole thing. She is the one who hurt Rana!”

“What?” Imran’s jaw drops stunned. “How do you know this? Have you called the police?”

“I found out last night, did some digging on Lola and found a connection. As soon as I saw Caz’s name, I knew it was her. I can’t believe the idea that she would do this never stuck with me. I was so stupid to believe that it was your parents, even after it was proven so many times they had nothing to do with it.”

“Kate come on, even I believed it was them for a while.” Imran replies calmly, clearly sensing Kate’s upset at not working this out sooner.

“It’s all my fault, Imran. Rana nearly died because of me!” Kate is crying now and Imran cringes. “I did this.”

“Hey, hey come on now, stop that.” He orders awkwardly, Imran has never really been very good around crying women. “None of this is your fault, the only person responsible for this is this Caz. We need to go to the police with this, file it officially.” Kate nods with watery eyes. “Does Rana know?”

“No,” Kate shakes her head and lets out another sob. “How am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to ever look her in the eye again? Knowing that all of this, all of these months of fear and pain was because of me?”

“Kate, Rana loves you. She could never blame you for this.” Imran rubs her arm comfortingly before looking around. “Come on, let’s try and get you out of here. What happened anyway?”

“Caz is locked up here,” Kate explains. “I may have got mad and hit her…”

“You hit her?” Imran asks surprised. “In a prison? Surrounded by prison guards? Law enforcement officers?”

“Yes…”

Imran tries to hide the smile from his face. “As your lawyer, I have to advise that that was very very idiotic and it can never happen again.” He states and Kate looks up at him when she notices his smirk. “But as your brother-in-law, I’d like to know, did you hit her hard?”

Kate tries to fight a smile. “There was blood.”

“Good girl. Now come on, let’s get you the hell out of here.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Rana woke up this morning she was surprised to find that Kate wasn’t lying in bed next to her. She was even more surprised to see there was a note to say that she had to leave to help Daniel with something but she would be back as soon as possible.

She had tried calling her since but it went straight to voicemail. After everything that had happened, Rana was a little worried but she tried to keep telling herself that Kate was fine. She was with Daniel and she was safe.

It still didn’t stop the growing pit in her stomach the longer and longer Kate didn’t answer her phone or come back to the pub.

Imran had popped by earlier, asking the whereabouts of her girlfriend himself. Rana thought he was acting a little shifty, but he insisted that everything was fine and he just wanted to make sure that everything was in place for Rana to recover here.

He left shortly after and Rana was left bored to her own devices. She didn’t feel up to leaving her room, even when Johnny popped his head around the door to see if she wanted to have lunch with him in the pub.

Rana thanked him but said no, she wasn’t up to facing everyone yet, especially without Kate.

So instead, Johnny insisted on her at least leaving the bedroom and coming downstairs to eat lunch with him and Jenny in the back room.

“We don’t bite you know,” Johnny laughs as they dig in to their pie and chips. “You can sit with us even when Kate’s not around.”

“I know, thank you.” Rana smiles appreciatively, and it’s strange, because this is the first time she has ever really felt like she was a part of Kate’s family. Even though she was always there, at their functions and birthdays and in those more difficult times, she had only ever felt like she was there as Kate’s girlfriend, but for some reason this time feels different. She doesn’t know if it’s because she’s spent a lot of time with Carla recently, and she has witnessed just how much the whole family have cared for her and protected her since her accident, but either way, it feels nice and it feels like something she never ever had with her own parents.

The only time it felt even remotely like this was with Yasmeen and Alya before her former best friend ended up hating her guts.

Jenny ended up entertaining Rana with a story about Moira which she witnessed at the Medical Centre the other week, apparently a patient dared to complain about how long he had to wait, and Moira went in straight for the jugular and shamed the poor man to sitting back down quietly.

“I thought he was going to cry at one point.” Jenny laughs and Rana can’t help but smile. “She’s a feisty bugger that one.”

“Isn’t she just.” Rana agrees amused. “Not the easiest person to work with but she sure does provide a lot of good dinner stories.”

“I bet,” Johnny laughs in agreement. “She’s been asking about you since you’ve been away, made it seem like you were the daughter she never had.”

Rana almost chokes on her drink. “What?”

“Oh yes, you should hear her!”

“Don’t think I want too.” Rana laughs. “But I’m sure once news spreads that I’m back she’ll be around here with her notepad to gather up all the juicy details.”

“Well luckily for you, I own the pub so we can bar her if you’d like?” Johnny offers, only half joking.

“Could you imagine? My life would be unbearable if that happened. Trust me, I had to learn pretty quickly on just how to handle that woman. I’ll manage.”

“Good to know.” Johnny replies with a smile before they are interrupted by the sound of the back door slamming shut.

They all look up when the door opens and Kate walks hesitantly inside, followed by a sheepish Imran.

“Kate?” Rana looks up at her surprised, especially when she can tell that’s been crying. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“What’s happened love?” Johnny is on his feet immediately, a lot faster than Rana was physically able to be, especially with her crutches leaning against the wall across the room.

Kate lets her Dad hug her for a moment and that just makes Rana worry more. She pulls back and wipes at her eyes before looking at Rana.

“Kate?” Rana says her name quietly. Her heart is pounding fast against her chest and the tension in the room is crippling.

“I’m so sorry.” Kate lets out a sob and Rana’s jaw unlocks in shock. She swallows hard and looks at Imran over Kate’s shoulder who takes another step into the room.

“We’ve had some news,” he explains hesitantly. “We know who’s been behind this entire hate campaign against you, Rana.”

Rana’s eyes widen stunned, her hands sweating. She notes Johnny wrap his arm around Kate supportively but Rana is frozen in her chair. She feels fear, and she feels like she’s unable to breathe.

No one says a word and the tension in the room only gets worse from the silence to the point where Rana can't take it anymore.

“Just tell me!” She snaps harshly but instantly regrets it when she sees Kate jump from her words.

Kate pulls back from Johnny once more, her eyes red raw and tears running down her cheeks.

She lets out a tiny broken cry and Rana doesn’t know how much longer she can take this suspense.

“It was Caz,” Kate explains and Rana’s eyes widen. She sees Johnny tense and hears Jenny gasp in the background. “Caz was behind this whole thing,” she explains through her cries. “Rana, I am _so_ sorry, this was all my fault. This was all because of me, I’m sorry!” Before anyone can even say another word, Kate turns on her heel and rushes out of the room.

Rana can only sit frozen in her chair, gobsmacked at the news as she watches her girlfriend run out.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I am entirely happy with how this chapter has turned out but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> Big thank you again to all of you who take the time to write a comment. Feedback is always appreciated and it really does help keep the story going! Thanks guys, see you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Kate didn’t mean to run out on Rana and her family the way she did but she just felt like the room was closing in on her and she couldn’t breathe. The look on Rana’s face said it all, Kate had ruined her life.

Caz may have been the one to pull the trigger but it was Kate who loaded the gun and pointed it in Rana’s direction.

She wouldn’t blame Rana if she decided to never speak to Kate again. This whole thing started and ended with her. Maria was right in what she said to her all of those years ago, there was something there in Kate that attracted people like Caz to her in the first place.

Rana deserved so much better than her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana ignored Imran’s calls as she hobbled out of The Rovers in her crutches, her leg was throbbing painfully because of the added pressure of her fast walk clearly not using the stable devices correctly in her state.

Kate had shot off like a bolt of lightening and it took Rana a minute to even comprehend what had happened and process this new information before she realised that she needed to go look for her. She ignored Johnny and Jenny’s protests, shouted at Imran for trying to stop her and headed out on her way.

She knew after just a few minutes that it was a bad idea, the pain wasn’t only in her leg but her ribs too and rushing out the way she did had already taken it out of her. She cries in pain as her arm slips in her crutch and she falls to the ground.  
  
Rana realises how pathetic she looks, sat in a heap on the floor unable to get back up in the middle of the street. She thought she had already hit a new low but this surely must be the lowest.

“Need a hand?”

Rana looks up surprised to see Alya standing above her, looking down on her in every sense of the word.

“I can manage, thanks.” Rana replies a little too coldly.

“Doesn’t look like it to me. Come on, stop being stubborn and let me help.” Alya holds out her hand and Rana huffs before handing her her fallen crutch.

If this whole situation wasn’t embarrassing enough as it was, she had to basically be lifted off the cobbles by her former best friend turned enemy. Alya held her up right until she had both of her arms back in her crutches and her balance was back to some sort of steadiness.

“Thanks,” Rana mutters awkwardly.

“Gran didn’t mention you were back.” Alya comments.

“I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet.” Rana shrugs before going to brush past her. “Thank you for helping me but I really have to go.” She tries to walk past quickly, trying to ignore the unbearable pain in her leg and ribs from her fall but Alya side steps in her way.

“Rana, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what with you being a nurse and all but you running around the street like this is probably not a good idea. Look at you, you can barely stand up straight.”

“I need to find Kate.”

“I’m sure Kate can wait.” Alya rolls her eyes.

“Of course you would say that,” Rana snaps back coldly. “I get that you don’t like her but she’s upset and I need to find her.”

“And what do you think is going to end up upsetting her even more? You getting hurt chasing her around and ending up back in hospital? You can barely walk, you’re not exactly going to get very far in trying to find her especially in this state.” Alya tells her sternly and pointedly and Rana hates the fact that she has a point. “Come on, don’t be stupid about this. Kate will come back when she’s ready.”

Rana sulks but reluctantly agrees, “fine.” Alya is right, she can barely walk and her leg is throbbing.

“Fancy a brew?”

Rana blinks surprised by Alya’s suggestion. “With me?”

“Yes…”

“What’s the catch?” Rana quizzes suspiciously.

“No catch but…sometimes seeing one of your oldest friends nearly dying kind of makes you put some things into perspective. Come on, I’m sure if Gran is home she would love to see you.”

Rana admits it would be good to see Yasmeen right now. She had missed her while she had been away, and the older woman had really been there for her while she was in hospital so she would like to thank her.

“Ok.” She agrees, making sure to send Kate a text the moment she sits down asking her to call her as soon as she is ready. Alya was right, she was in no state to go looking for Kate and she didn’t want to do any more harm to herself which was undoubtedly sure would make Kate feel worse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate ended up spending the next hour walking around Weatherfield trying to battle her darkest thoughts from her mind.

Her brain was screaming at her that she was no good for Rana. That all she would ever do is continue to bring her pain and heartache.

If it wasn’t for Kate, Rana would still have her family and her community. She would still have her marriage and the Nazir’s.

Rana would have been better off if Kate had never entered her life to begin with.

These thoughts were what led to Kate buying a bottle of gin and sitting on her own in the community garden. She looked down at her phone which was ringing again to see that this time it was her Dad. She already saw she had some texts from Rana but she couldn’t bring herself to even open them to read what they said. So instead, she turned her phone off and shoved it roughly into her pocket, taking a swig from her gin while cringing as the liquid burns her throat.

“Drinking alone are ya?”

Kate looks up to see Carla standing at the gate to the community garden with her arms folded in front of her chest.

Kate shrugs silently and takes another swig from her gin.

“Not a good look is it?” Carla notes as she walks towards her and sits down, grabbing the bottle from Kate’s hand as she does so and taking her own sip.

“Thought this wasn’t a good look?”

“I meant the drinking alone part.” Carla jokes and Kate despite how shitty she is feeling can’t help but let out the tiniest of smiles. “Everyone’s looking for you, you know that?”

“Well lucky you, you’ve found me.”

“Johnny is worried sick.” Carla continues and Kate closes her eyes guiltily, “and I don’t think he’s the only one.”

“I’m assuming you know about Caz?”

“Imran filled me in on all the little details.” Carla admits and Kate lets out a nervous breath. “But you can’t blame yourself, you do know that, right?”

“Why not? It’s all my fault.”

“Is it?” Carla muses aloud and Kate frowns and takes the gin back off her for another swig. “Because that’s not what you were saying to Rana? Or was everything you have been telling her over the last couple of months just a load of crap?”

“What you on about?” Kate asks in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“When you believed that Rana’s parents were behind everything, did you blame Rana for it?” Carla questions simply and Kate lets out a scoff of disbelief.

“That’s different and you know it.”

“Is it?” Carla tries to reason with her, “because it seems like it’s exactly the same to me.”

“Rana didn’t choose her parents, I chose to be with Caz. I chose to let her into my life.”

“You didn’t know what she was really like, none of us did, not until it was too late anyway.”

“That’s not true, Aidan saw right through her but typical stupid me chose to ignore him.” Kate shakes her head in disbelief. “And now look, look what happened because I never listened to him. I never took notice of him. I should have…he…”

“Oh Kate.” Carla wraps her arm around her little sisters shoulders. “Aidan had a knack for these things when it came to you, it was his job as your big brother. You can’t keep blaming yourself for all these awful things that have happened. Aidan’s death….it wasn’t down to you and as guilty as I’m sure you feel about Caz, that wasn’t down to you either. Caz is an evil person, it doesn’t make you bad because you once wanted to see the good in her.”

“If Rana had died…” Kate can’t even finish her sentence because even the thought of it absolutely crushes her.

“But she didn’t die, and she’s going to be fine.” Carla tells her firmly. “You can’t give up now, Kate. Rana needs you, she needs you to be there for her through all of this.”

“But I caused this!”

“No you didn’t,” Carla sighs loudly before looking up. “But I get the feeling that you’re not going to listen to me no matter what I say, so maybe I’ll give someone else a shot at trying to make you see sense.” She squeezes Kate’s arm before standing up and Kate looks up to see Rana standing a few feet in front of her.

She sits up tense as she watches Carla rub Rana’s arm on her way past, they share a word that Kate doesn’t hear before Carla leaves the two of them alone.

“You know, it’s a bit unfair you running out on me like that when you know I’m in no state to chase after you.” Rana states calmly as she hobbles towards Kate in her crutches, Kate watches helplessly as Rana struggles to pull her arms out before sitting on the bench beside her. “Very unfair, actually.”

“Sorry.” Kate responds and she means it. “I’m sorry for all of it.”

Rana nods but doesn’t say anything, she eyes the bottle of gin in Kate’s hands. “It’s also really unfair that you can drink that and I can’t.” She motions to the bottle.

“Nothing I can do about that one I’m afraid.” Kate moves the bottle between her hands.

“Stupid meds ruining all the fun.” Rana nudges Kate with her shoulder before watching her for a moment. Her heart clenches at the look on Kate’s face, she can see the pain in her eyes and guilt is written all over her face.

“So…” Rana breaks the tension filled silence that had fallen upon them. “It was Caz?” Kate nods silently and goes to take another drink but Rana gently presses her hand on top of Kate’s to stop her. “She was responsible for everything? The flowers…the video? The hit and run?” Rana questions curiously and again Kate nods silently, her eyes glued to the floor.

Rana swallows hard and really wishes that she could have some of that gin right now. “Oh sod it,” she mutters under her breath and grabs the bottle from Kate’s hands and takes a huge gulp from it before Kate can stop her.

“Rana!” Kate looks at her in disbelief as Rana coughs slightly as she removes the bottle from her lips. “You’re not supposed to drink on your medication!”

“A sip won’t do much harm.” Rana explains and clears her throat.

“That was more than a sip.”

Rana shrugs and puts the bottle on the ground between them. “So…you went to see Caz?” Rana questions hesitantly.

“Imran fill you in on all the gory details did he?”

“I’d much rather hear it from you.” Rana replies warily but Kate keeps quiet. “You shouldn’t have gone, Kate. The girl is clearly deranged.”

“I _had_ too.” Kate replies stubbornly. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you. I let you down so much over this, I had to make sure that I could end this once and for all.”

“And did you?” Rana questions worriedly. The last thing she wants is for Kate to rile up Caz even more and end up getting hurt because of it.

“I got what I needed.” Kate admits truthfully. “I got to see her face when I told her she would never be getting out of there anytime soon. I got to see the look in her eyes when I told her how happy I was with you and that if she ever came after you again that I would make sure she would regret it.”

“You threatened her?”

“More like a promise,” Kate shrugs, but her face is serious. “But I meant it, Rana. I am so sick of seeing you hurt and this time I can do something to stop it from ever happening again.”

“Kate, what if you made things worse? What if she comes after you next?”

“She won’t.” Kate replies confidently. “Imran thinks the police will probably charge her with conspiracy to murder, that plus the harassment and hate crime charges plus the sentence she is already on, Caz won’t be getting out of prison for a very very long time, if even ever.” Kate explains relieved.

“What about the girl? Lola?”

“Her cousin apparently.” Kate sighs and lets out a bitter scoff. “And still on the run, but she would be mad to come near you ever again. They’ll catch her soon, Rana.”

Rana nods and takes a deep breath before nervously reaching for Kate’s hand. “And you?”

“Me?”

“There’s obviously something going on if you’re sitting out here on your own in the middle of the day with a bottle of gin.”

“How about everything I just said?”

“But it’s over, like you said, Caz is probably never getting out and the police will catch Lola soon…so…what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Kate tries not to snap. “Rana, don’t you get it? This is all down to me! This is all my fault. You being terrorised and tormented, living scared for months and then the accident. It’s all my fault.”

“It’s down to no one else but Caz.” Rana insists sternly, “Hey, Kate, listen to me!” Rana orders her and places both of her hands on either side of her cheek. “Look at me!” Kate reluctantly does so. “This isn’t your fault, ok? I love you…and you are so so wrong if you think for even one second that I could ever blame you for this.”

“But you should!”

Rana wipes away a tear from Kate’s cheek before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “But I don’t! I don’t blame you. It’s as simple as that, ok? I love you.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Kate whispers sadly.

“Yes you do,” Rana replies firmly. “Stop it. Please…I can’t bare seeing you like this. It’s over, Kate. We can move on now.”

“Do you really mean that? You don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you.” Rana smiles gently. “And I meant everything I’ve just said. Ok?”

Kate nods and another tear escapes her eye, Rana leans forward and kisses it softly before pressing another kiss to her lips.

“I love you.” Kate whispers against her lips. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Rana smiles before kissing her again. “Forever.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting near the end now, maybe a few chapters left! Big thank you to everyone again who has taken the time to comment. See you next time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With their own dramas dying down, Kate and Rana find themselves caught up in the middle of the streets latest conflicts and affairs.

 

It had been a week since the truth about Caz came to light and Kate and Rana were trying to their best to move on considering the circumstances. Lola was still out there, and until she was caught, Johnny insisted that the girls continue to stay with him and Jenny in The Rovers.

Rana had started her physiotherapy on her leg at the Medical Centre in the hopes of recovering ahead of schedule. The truth is Rana was getting a bit fed up of not being fully active, not to mention the fact that she was going stir crazy. Kate had started up her shifts again at The Bistro, she wasn’t that keen on leaving Rana on her own but they needed the money since they had both missed work for so long.

Kate looked up from her phone as the doors to the Medical Centre opened and Rana hobbled out, her smile grew and she shoved her phone into her pocket and skipped towards her.

“Hey!” She greets Rana with a kiss. “How was it?”

“A lot harder than I thought it would be.” Rana admits with a small sulk.

“I’m sure with time it’ll get easier.” Kate encourages.

“That’s what everyone keeps on saying.” Rana sighs loudly before deciding to change the subject. “Still on for tea with Imran?”

“Yeah, Speed-Dal was it?” Kate questions as they head in that direction.

“Yasmeen booked us a table, she’s working tonight and insists that we eat there. Dinner is on her apparently, some kind of welcome home treat.”

“Aww.” Kate grins. “Bless her, I don’t know about you but I’m starved! Is Imran meeting us there?”

Rana nods as they head inside, Kate helps Rana down the stairs much to her girlfriends frustration and both end up a little flustered by the time they reach the bottom.

“Forgot about those damn stairs.” Rana mutters breathlessly and Kate kisses her cheek sympathetically.

“You’ll be running up and down them before you know it,” Kate wraps her arm around Rana’s waist with an encouraging smile.

“Rana, hey.” Alya approaches the duo and Rana feels Kate tense beside her. “Your table is ready. Gran had to go to the community centre for a last minute emergency, she sends her apologies but to let you know she wants to meet up for lunch or something soon.”

“Oh right,” Rana glances at Kate, the two noting Alya failing to acknowledge Kate’s presence. “Thanks,” Rana smiles politely as they both sit down to the table Alya led them towards.

“Just give me a shout when you’re ready to be served.” Alya passes them both menus and walks away.

“God, how awkward.” Kate mutters as she flicks through the menu. “She going to get over herself yet?”

“I think she’s getting there, slowly.” Rana reasons and Kate rolls her eyes, she was surprised to say the least when she found out about Alya inviting Rana over for a brew. Rana said it was a little awkward, but towards the end they had managed to get through an entire conversation without cringing.

Progress, right?

Kate however, was still in Alya’s eyes the woman who ruined her brothers life. She wasn’t sure when that opinion would ever change and to be honest, Kate was pretty much past caring.

“Sorry I’m late!” Imran appears out of nowhere, taking off his jacket as he sits down. “Work has been insane today.”

“No worries, we just got here ourselves.” Rana replies while skimming through the menu. “We getting starters?”

“Duh,” Kate nudges Rana in the side. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was starved. I plan to eat enough tonight to fall into a food coma and I expect you to be there alongside with me.”

Rana laughs and rolls her eyes, “you’re such a feeder.”

Kate shrugs innocently just as Alya comes over with her notepad. “Ready to order?”

Imran nods, noting the awkward atmosphere between Alya and Kate, especially when it came to her turn in ordering what she wanted. He didn’t think he even saw Alya look up from her notepad once while Kate was talking.

“I might talk to her,” Rana watches as Alya walks towards the kitchen. “It’s not fair if she’s ready to forgive me but not Kate.”

“No don’t bother.” Kate insists stubbornly. “I’m not interested.”

“Kate, come on.” Rana sighs while rubbing her thigh. “She was your friend once too.”

“Exactly, she was my friend but now she’s not. I don’t need her in my life, too much has happened.” Kate argues, thinking about not only their affair fallout but all of the business with Aidan and the factory.

Speaking of bad blood….

“Drinks,” Sophie appears out of nowhere with a tray of their drinks and slams them down onto the table. Rana blinks surprised as Imran sheepishly avoids eye contact.

Kate clears her throat, noting the now spilled contents on the table from the impact. “Thanks…Sophie.” She says slowly.

“You’re welcome.” Sophie barely looks at her before turning around and heading back towards the kitchen. Rana pulls a face and Imran clears his throat.

“Wow…” Rana muses and lets out a whistle. “Don’t think we’re the most popular people in here tonight.”

“You’re telling me.” Imran mutters. “If I had known Sophie was working tonight I would have suggested The Bistro.”

“Kind of wishing we had…” Rana states as she watches Sophie across the restaurant serving another table but a looking a lot happier about it.

“Not really fair to take it out on us though.” Kate argues as she rests her arm on the back of Rana’s chair, playing with the bottom of her dark hair mindlessly. “Maybe I should go talk to her.”

“No! No.” Imran shakes his head with wide eyes. “That’s not a good idea, trust me.”

“So between Alya and Sophie, what of the odds of our food being spat in?” Rana jokes and Kate pulls a disgusted face.

“Bistro?” She suggests totally serious.

Rana laughs just as Sophie appears again with their starters. “Two Bhuna on Purees?”

“That would be ours Soph, thanks.” Kate offers her a friendly smile that Sophie purposely ignores as she puts their plates down.

“Onion Bhaji?”

“Me, thanks.” Imran mumbles quietly and despite the seriousness of the situation, Rana can’t help but be a little bemused by her usually cocky brothers meek attitude.

Sophie drops the plate on the table with a loud clang and both girls jaws drop slightly. Sophie is about to turn away before she glances at Rana briefly.

“I’m glad you’re ok, Rana.” She offers with the tiniest of smiles and Rana smiles back appreciatively despite the cold atmosphere.

“Thanks.” She replies somewhat awkwardly and Sophie nods before leaving them too it.

“Oh god, this is going to be a long night.” Imran mutters to himself as he wipes his brow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Imran’s prediction was correct. Between Alya purposely ignoring Kate and Sophie’s clear disdain and hatred towards Imran, the trio were pretty much ready to get the hell out of there. After rushing through their starters and mains, Kate was trying, and failing, to catch a member of staff who didn’t want to poison them, to get the bill.

“This is ridiculous, I’m going to go over there.” Kate motions towards Sophie and Alya who were stood by the counter chatting.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Rana reasons worriedly but Kate insists that it’ll be fine.

“Sophie’s still my mate, I haven’t done anything to her and the quicker we get out of here the better.”

“Here here.” Imran agrees impatiently. “I need a drink, a strong one. Wait, I thought Yasmeen said this meal was on her?”

“Yeah but she’s not here is she, and I don’t want to just assume. Especially with those two on duty. I’ll be right back.” Kate presses a kiss to Rana’s cheek as she stands up and walks towards the two girls. “Hey,” she greets them with a smile. “Any chance we could get the bill please?”

Alya just looks at her briefly before making up an excuse to head back towards the kitchen. Kate watches her go with a slight eye roll and turns to face Sophie with a smile.

“Great customer service, ey?” She jokes but Sophie isn’t biting and rolls her eyes. “Um…have I done something to upset you Sophie?” Kate asks bluntly. “You’ve been off with me all evening.”

“Are you serious?” Sophie looks at her in disbelief.

“Um…yes…?”

Sophie lets out a loud breath in dismay. “Just look at who you are sitting there having dinner with. How can any of you have the nerve to show up here after everything you all have done.”

Kate’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Ok, one, Yasmeen invited us and last time I checked this was still her family’s restaurant, and two, what have I done to you?”

“What have you done to me?” Sophie’s voice raises a level before remembering where she is and immediately lowering her voice again. “Are you that self-involved? You cheated on me with Rana.”

“No, it wasn’t like that and you know it.” Kate defends herself. “Besides, I thought we had moved past all of that, we had made up, we were friends again.”

“We were friends…but it’s time like these when you realise who your true friends are and it turns out, you aren’t one of them.”

Kate looks flabbergasted. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you but as I’m sure you know I had other things going on. You know, like my psycho ex-girlfriend trying to kill my lovely current one.”

“And I’m sorry for what happened to Rana, I really am, but that doesn’t excuse everything you have done.”

“What’s brought this on?” Kate asks in disbelief, that last she knew, the two of them were fine and Sophie had even developed her own friendship with Rana.

“What do you think? You’re supposed to be one of my best mates and you have the audacity to sit over there with him laughing and joking like he’s done nothing wrong.”

And so the penny drops.

“Oh, so this is about Imran?”

“Of course it’s about Imran! You know what he did to my Mum, right? You know he’s the only reason why she’s in prison right now, she should still be out here with her family but instead she’s locked away with criminals who beat her up and bully her all because of him.”

“I’m sorry about Sally, I really am.” Kate offers genuinely. “And I’m not excusing what he’s done or why he’s done it but Imran is Rana’s brother…he’s family. I can’t just turn against him over something that has nothing to do with me.”

“It’s called loyalty.” Sophie points out angrily.

“Yeah you’re right,” Kate agrees in annoyance. “And I am loyal, to Rana, and if that makes you believe that I’m siding with Imran over you then so be it. Bill?”

Sophie grits her teeth. “Yasmeen made a note to say it was on the house.”

“Great, we’ll be off then.” Kate swings around angrily and heads back towards their table where the siblings are waiting for her. “All sorted, let’s go.” She grabs her jacket and Rana looks at her concerned.

“Everything ok? That looked a little tense.” Rana replies as Kate helps her stand up.

“I’ll tell you later, let’s just get out of here.” Kate glances back coldly at Sophie as she helps Rana put on her jacket.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Imran mutters bemused as he heads out quickly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Cheeky mare!” Jenny comments much to Kate and Rana’s amusement as Kate fills her in on what just happened earlier in Speed Daal. “You know, so much for professionalism. I would never let my personal feelings affect my working environment.”

Rana and Kate share a glance as they note Jenny saying those words as she glares at Liz from the bar who is sat in a booth with Moira and Eileen.

“Exactly,” Kate holds back a smile. “She was bang out of order.”

“You can see why she was upset though.” Rana tries to reason, feeling a little bad on Sophie. She knows she’s going through a lot, and she still feels guilty about the part she played in her failed relationship with Kate.

“No,” Kate argues stubbornly. “I would never let the actions of someone else affect my relationship with my friends. The way Peter Barlow treated Carla was disgusting, but does it change my friendship with Daniel because of it? No.”

“Very good point!” Jenny states in agreement. “You shouldn’t be punished for the actions of others, no matter how right or wrong they may be. Ooo we should make t-shirts!”

Rana laughs as she shuffles in her crutches, her legs starting to tire.

“Come on, let’s get you in the back.” Kate places her hand on Rana’s lower back but her girlfriend shakes her head.

“No it’s ok, lets have a drink out here first.”

“Really?” Kate asked surprised because ever since they had gotten back, Rana wasn’t really up for being out in public much. The meal today at Speed Daal was already surprising enough to Kate but she had just figured it was because it was Yasmeen asking.

“Yeah, I’m sick of hiding back there. Wine?”

Kate nods smiling and Rana orders a glass for Kate and a lemonade for herself. Jenny offers to bring them over and two sit down by the door. Imran had left them to go meet Adam for a drink in The Bistro and Kate was expecting the two just to have another quiet night in their room with Netflix and some chocolate biscuits.

“You know…I was thinking.” Rana breaks the comfortable silence between them after Jenny had brought them over their drinks.

“Ooo that’s dangerous.” Kate jokes teasingly and Rana laughs and slaps her on the arm.

“Hey!”

“Sorry,” Kate grins and leans forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Only teasing.” She stays close, her arm wrapping around Rana’s waist. “Go on,”

Rana smiles before taking a breath to continue. “We never did end up going on that holiday.” She points out. “And since we’ve completely missed the boat on summer…I was thinking, why don’t we go away over New Years?”

“What?” Kate blinks surprised, a pit of excitement hitting her stomach. “Really?”

“Yeah?” Rana shrugs as she rubs Kate’s thigh before letting her hand rest there. “Why not? We haven’t really been on holiday together as a couple…I want us to go away, just the two of us.”

“Suppose Devon didn’t really count.” Kate muses with a smile despite the circumstances of that situation. “So, did you have anywhere in mind.”

“I did have one place…” Rana smiles excitedly and Kate motions for her to continue. “What about New York?”

“What?!” Kate gasps and she blushes when she sees Jenny look their way curiously from the bar. “New York?” She lowers her voice. “Serious?” She tries to keep the excitement from her voice.

“Yeah, why not? My leg should be fully healed by then and we’ve both said before how much we want to go.”

“But can we afford it?” Kate asks worriedly. She knows that she doesn’t make quite as much money as Rana does, and she’s already been low on funds from her lack of shifts lately.

“I think so,” Rana replies. “I was looking online the other night and there’s lots of good deals. We may have to cut down and tighten our belts so to speak but I don’t think it’s unreachable.”

“Ok, yeah!” Kate agrees excitedly. “Lets do it!” The duo seal their plans with a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was starting to regret asking Michelle for a double shift. Her feet were killing her, and the Bistro had been busy since lunch, even their usual late afternoon lull period was unusually busy today. Kate supposed it was because it was the end of the month and a Friday, so most likely payday for the masses, but that didn’t make her day any better.

Since her and Rana were now unofficially saving for New York, Kate had decided to try and grab as many extra shifts at work as possible. To say Michelle and Robert were surprised would be an understatement, this was the same Kate that just a couple of days ago didn’t want to have a full rota which would keep her away from Rana for too long.

But, much to Kate’s dismay, sacrifices had to be made and since Rana was only getting sick pay right now, Kate wanted to contribute as much as possible to this potential holiday. After looking into it, they found that it would be a lot cheaper if they went after the New Year rather than over it, and since Kate had been feeling a little guilty over leaving her Dad and family for the first New Years without Aidan, the two decided they could wait a few more days to start their trip.

Either way, both Kate and Rana were excited for their plans and future in general. Kate was beaming, actually, because had also had some ideas of her own in store.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door to the Bistro opened and Sophie walked in with her lawyer girlfriend. Kate had served her once already when she was in here with Sally and Sophie herself but hadn’t had the pleasure of officially meeting Paula since she had heard the two of them were dating.

“Table for two?” Kate asks pointedly and purposely refusing to acknowledge Sophie as anything other than a customer.

“Booked under Martin,” Paula states politely and Kate nods and looks down at their clipboard with their list of bookings for the evening.

“Right this way,” she leads them both to their table and hands them menus. Sophie doesn’t even look at her and Kate holds back an eye roll as she walks back towards the counter.

“Ouch, you two had a falling out?” Daniel comments, taking note of the awkward atmosphere between the two girls.

“Something like that,” Kate sighs, “but to be honest, I’m past caring. If she wants to hate me because of a bad situation beyond my control then that’s her business.”

“Oh yeah?” Daniel asks curiously. “What happened?”

“Nothing you don’t already know. Sophie’s pissed because she thinks I’m siding with Imran over her. She doesn’t like the fact that we’re friends or hang out even though I told her my relationship with him shouldn’t affect my friendship with her.”

Daniel frowns confused, “but Imran is Rana’s brother.”

“Exactly!” Kate feels vindicated by Daniel’s words. “That’s exactly what I said!”

“Trust me, I know from experience you can’t choose your family.” Daniel reassures her. “I’m sure with time she’ll get over it.”

“Yeah let’s hope so,” Kate sighs loudly just as the door to the Bistro opens and her jaw drops slightly when she sees Alya stroll in followed by Rana. She excuses herself from Daniel and approaches the duo. “Alright…” she looks between them hesitantly. “What are you doing here?”

“Dinner.” Alya states sarcastically. “This is a restaurant, right?”

“Alya!” Rana hisses annoyed and Kate bites her tongue, hard, to stop herself from making a snarky reply back.

“Table for two?”

“Three. Imran is joining us in a bit.” Alya responds coldly.

“Right.” Kate nods and motions for them to follow. She points towards a table in the corner and Rana tugs on Kate’s arm to pull her back.

“Hey,” she speaks quietly as Alya at least notes to give them space and walks ahead to sit down. “You’re not mad at me, are you? Imran wanted to come for dinner and then Alya text asking if I wanted to hang out so…”

“No,” Kate sighs. “It’s fine honest. I just find it odd, you know, after everything that has happened.”

“I know.” Rana smiles sadly. “But we’re getting there.” She leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Kate’s lips. “Kate, if you’re not ok with this then just say the word and I’ll end this. You come first, you know that.”

Kate smiles at Rana’s words but shakes her head. “Thank you, for saying that but it’s not necessary. I’m glad that she’s stopped giving you a hard time, and I know how much she means to you. So if you’re happy to be friends with her again then so am I.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Kate smiles and kisses her again to prove her answer. “Go on, sit down and I’ll ask Daniel to come bring you some drinks. On the house.” She rubs Rana’s arm before heading towards the bar.

Kate ended up spending the rest of her shift in the kitchen on washing up duty and to be honest she was glad for it. As much as she wanted to be around Rana, staying away from not only Alya but Sophie too was probably in the best interest for everyone involved.

When it came towards the end of her shift, Kate finally left the kitchen and was surprised to see Rana sat alone at the bar. She raises her eyebrow as she approaches her girlfriend who’s smile widens after spotting her.

“Oh look who finally decided to come out of hiding.” Rana grins.

“What are you still doing here?” Kate asks curiously but happily. Rana is always a welcome sight, especially after a day like this.

“Figured I may as well wait for you.” Rana shrugs and Kate walks around the bar to lean beside her. “Although I was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me.”

“Oh trust me babe, it wasn’t you.” Kate runs her hand down Rana’s arm before letting it rest on the small of her back.

“Yeah, I spotted Sophie in here. What a night for you huh?” Rana jokes. “Imran wasn’t exactly thrilled to see her and Paula in here either.”

“That’s the problem of us all living on the same street.” Kate sighs exasperated. “Just can’t escape our problems.”

“That’s right.” Rana laughs gently. “No drama though, although I did have a word with Alya.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, told her that if she wanted to be friends again then she would have to stop treating you like dirt.” Rana tells Kate firmly much to her surprise.

“Rana, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did, you’re my girlfriend. If Alya wants to be a part of my life again then she’s just going to have to accept that you’re always going to be there. To be honest, I think she was a little taken aback by my firmness, even I surprised myself.” Rana laughs and Kate’s smile widens.

“You’re a feisty bugger, always have been.” She teases and Rana giggles while leaning forward to kiss her.

“Don’t you forget it.”

“Oh trust me, I won’t.” Kate smiles against her lips before kissing her again. The pair are interrupted by the door swinging open and a breathless Imran walking inside. His eyes scan the room before landing on the two girls by the bar.

“There you are! I’ve been trying to call both of you!”

Rana pulls back from Kate and looks at Imran worriedly, Kate’s hand immediately wrapping around her waist.

“What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

Imran nods his head, catching his breath. “I’ve just had a visit from the police. They were looking for you but since they only had the flat address, they ended up in my office.”

“Ok…?” Rana glances at Kate nervously.

“Just spit it out, Imran.” Kate urges him impatiently.

“They picked up Lola Stevenson this morning at a train station in Newcastle.” Imran explains with a beaming smile. “Transferred her back to Manchester and she’s only gone and confessed to everything!”

“What?” Kate breathes out gobsmacked.

“Oh you heard me, the whole lot! She admitted to working with Caz, to the stalking, the hate crimes, even the hit and run.” Imran explains almost excitedly and Rana feels like she can’t move. “She’ll be going down for this, her and Caz, for a very very long time.”

“Oh my god,” Rana finally takes in the news.

“This is amazing news girls.” Imran informs them happily. “A full confession is the best outcome in all of this. Trust me, this couldn’t have worked out any better.”

“Rana?” Kate looks nervously at her girlfriend, still raddled with guilt over this whole thing happening in the first place. “How do you feel?”

“I feel….” Rana shakes her head speechless. “I feel like I want to kiss you!” She beams, her lips twitching into a smile before doing just that and pressing a hard kiss against Kate’s mouth.

Rana doesn’t think she has ever felt so relieved in her entire life.

Now it’s time, she realises.

Now it’s time to start the rest of their life together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	24. Chapter 24

“You know I had a crazy ex once.” Moira leans forward against the reception desk in The Medical Centre.

“Oh yeah?” Kate glances at Rana who does her best to not roll her eyes. She had another session with her physio, and on their way out Moira had managed to collar them over with a furious hand wave and a big forceful smile that Rana unfortunately couldn’t ignore.

“Oh yes,” Moira continues with wide excited eyes. “His name was Vincent. He didn’t try to kill me mind you, but I’m sure he would have loved to try. When we broke up, he bought me a cat, said it was gesture for my future.”

“Oh right,” Kate nods politely and wraps her arm around Rana’s waist. “Did you keep it?”

“No, of course not! I detest those animals.” Moira pulls a face. “Anyway, what I’m getting at is that it only made me a stronger woman. We don’t need men in our lives to make us happy despite what they think.”

“Definitely…” Kate holds back a smile and Moira immediately realises her error.

“Oh I meant-”

“Sorry Moira but we actually have to go.” Rana cuts her off quickly. “Lots to do today.”

“Oh right, well, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Kate asks confused. “You got another doctors appointment? You never said.”

“Oh no she’s coming back to work for a bit.” Moira interrupts happily.

“What?” Kate blinks surprised. “But you’re not ready, you’re still recovering from the accident.”

“It’s not full time.” Rana sighs, glaring briefly at Moira for spilling the beans before she had a chance to explain the latest situation to Kate properly. “And I’m not going to be practising, just doing some paperwork and data entry in the back office.” She motions with her eyes for them to leave and Moira almost sulks at the two continuing their conversation without her.

“Rana, why didn’t you say?” Kate asks confused as they walk outside. The cold October air hits them and Rana shivers from the chill.

“I only agreed to it this morning before my session.” Rana explains.

“Are you sure it’s not too soon?”

“I’m hardly going to be rushing around on my feet. I’ll be sat in the office at a computer for a few hours, it’s no big deal. Besides, we need the money.”

“I’ve been doing extra shifts.” Kate argues not wanting Rana to feel pressured to go back to work just because they are saving. “Michelle’s already promised to give me more overtime too. You don’t need to go back yet, we can manage.”

“I know and I appreciate that but it shouldn’t have to all fall on you.” Rana responds firmly. “Besides, it’s not just that, I’m starting to get a little stir crazy. It’ll be good to get out of the flat for a few hours a day and back in some sort of routine.”

The two girls had moved back into the flat a few days ago. With both Caz and Lola now both locked up and awaiting sentences, Kate and Rana felt a hell of a lot safer so decided to make the move back from The Rovers. It was good to get back to some kind of normal, even if Rana was still physically healing, the two felt like they were getting their lives back on track.

“Fine,” Kate sighs giving in, knowing that if the shoe was on the other foot she would be going crazy herself stuck in that flat all day every day while everyone else was at work. “But you have to promise to take it easy, and don’t let Moira bully you into taking on more hours, I know what she’s like the pushy mare.”

Rana laughs and tugs on Kate’s arm to stop her, her hands landing on her girlfriends forearms. “I promise.” She grins before pulling Kate in for a slow kiss. “And if she does, I’ll let you know about it. I think you’re one of the only people in the street that isn’t a little afraid of her.”

Now Kate is the one laughing. “If she tries anything I’ll put her straight back in her place don’t you worry.”

“Oh I know you will.” Rana smirks before kissing her again.

“Oi! You two, it’s the middle of the day!”

Kate groans loudly as she pulls back from Rana and turns to see Carla and Michelle linked arms walking past with knowing smiles on their faces.

“Um, don’t you start work in ten minutes?” Michelle scolds her as she motions to her watch.

Kate rolls her eyes. “Yes…in ten minutes.”

“It’ll take you fifteen just to untangle yourself from that one.” Michelle jokes motioning to Rana who tries to hide her blush with a laugh. “Come on, if you’re late again Robert will have your head.”

“Fine,” Kate huffs annoyed. “Just give me five minutes to walk Rana home.”

“Five minutes my backside!” Michelle rolls her eyes while Carla lets out a loud laugh as the two continue to walk down the street.

Kate mutters something under her breath before turning back to Rana who is watching her with a grin. “Can you believe her? I was late once!”

“Once this week.” Rana teases and Kate tries her best to hide her smile and look mad.

“Stop it, you’re starting to sound like Robert.”

“Uh,” Rana cringes. “Not a good look is it?”

“No!” Kate laughs before leaning down and sparing another kiss. “Come on then you, lets get you back to the flat.”

“Actually, I was thinking of maybe heading over to The Rovers, see if your Dad wants any company while he’s on the bar.”

“Yeah?” Kate smiles happily, the thought of Rana not only wanting to spend time with her family but having a good relationship with them too sends her heart into a soppy flutter. It’s just a shame that it couldn’t be the same on the other end but that’s not something that Kate nor Rana were going to spend anymore energy dwelling on again.

“Yeah, as much as I have loved being back in the flat and having our own space again I have missed living with Johnny and Jenny a little.”

Kate snorts, “Babe, that’ll make you the only one.” Rana laughs as they start to slowly make their way across the road to The Rovers. “What do you fancy for tea tonight? Remember I’m covering for Daniel so won’t finish until 9 but I’ll get Robert to spruce up something to take out if you’d like?”

“No need, I’m going to the cinema with Imran and making him take me out for tea first too.” Rana smirks. “You’ll probably be back home before me.”

“The cinema?” Kate smiles. “Why can’t I imagine your brother sitting in the pictures with a bag of popcorn? Wonder if he still wears his three-piece suit.”

Rana laughs. “It’s not really his thing but I guilt tripped him into it. I’m taking full advantage of the pity company while my injuries are still visible. I’m sure once this cast is off and my crutches have gone it’ll go back to snarky comments and quick ten minute lunches in his office.”

They stop as they reach the pub and Kate sighs looking at her watch. “I best be off then, see you tonight? I’ll wait up.”

Rana nods and leans forward once more for one last kiss. Kate opens the door to the pub before saying her final goodbye and heading towards the Bistro with a content smile on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was knackered.

Her feet were killing her and her shift consisted of numerous complaints directed her way from customers due to a new starter getting orders mixed up left right and centre. Kate was appointed to fix all of these problems by Michelle before Robert well and truly blew a gasket.

Not to mention the dishwasher was still bust so she also had to split her time between waiting tables and washing up. It was safe to say that as soon as the clock turned nine Kate was rushing out of that door before Robert even had the chance to ask her to help close up.

Knowing that Rana wouldn’t be back for at least another couple hours due to the late movie she was seeing with Imran, Kate decided that she would head to The Rovers for a glass or two of red before going back to the flat to soak her feet. It was the least she deserved after the day she had.

She walked in and propped herself on a stool at the bar and let out a content sigh as she took her first sip from her glass.

“Wow, looks like you needed that.” Jenny observes amused and Kate nods her head, trying to stop herself from downing the whole thing.

“I have had the day from hell.” Kate explains before going into more detail about her shift. Jenny listens and joins in here and there in-between serving customers and Kate is thankful for it.

Twenty minutes later and Kate felt much better, she was now on her freshly made second glass of red, deciding to take her time on this one, and felt more relaxed now that she got her much needed rant out there and out of her system.

“Where’s Rana tonight?” Jenny comments, noting that it was slightly unusually these days to see Kate alone without her other half glued to her side.

“Cinema with Imran,” Kate explains. “Some sibling bonding time.”

“Ahhh I see.” Jenny muses. “For some reason, I can’t imagine Imran at the cinema.”

Kate laughs, “that’s exactly what I said.” She lets out a loud sigh before nervously playing with her fingers for a moment. “Actually, while it’s just the two of us I was wanting to run something by you…” she begins nervously.

“Oh yeah?” Jenny leans forward intrigued. “What is it?”

Kate bites on her bottom lip nervously, glancing around the pub and looking over her shoulder to make sure there are no busy bodies lurking who could overhear the conversation.

“Well?” Jenny pushes impatiently. “You’re keeping me in suspense here!”

“Sorry,” Kate shakes her head snapping herself out of her nervous thoughts. “Well…you see…I’ve been thinking about this for a while now but…I think now might be the right time…I want to propose to Rana.”

“What!” Jenny shrieks loudly. “Oh my god!”

“Shush!” Kate quickly hushes her with wide eyes. “Keep your voice down!” She notices Gina and Tim glance their way but it doesn’t last long and they soon go back to their game of darts.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jenny apologises immediately. “I just got so excited! Aww this family could do with a wedding!” She beams happily.

“I have to propose to Rana first.” Kate tries to bring Jenny back down to earth but even she is struggling to hide her excitement. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“Yes! Of course it is! It’s an amazing idea.”

“But what if she says no?” Kate questions anxiously. “I’ve been dying to ask her for weeks, months even, but I’m worried that it’s too soon after Zeedan.”

“Don’t be silly, Rana loves you. She’s not going to say no you silly bugger. I bet Rana will be over the moon.” Jenny reassures her immediately.

“Do ya reckon?”

“I know it!” Jenny replies convincingly. “Trust me, after everything the two of you have been through, especially lately, you deserve some happiness. A lifetime of it, in fact.”

Kate’s stomach flutters with excitement at the thought of her spending the rest of her life with Rana. There was a moment after Aidan died where Kate genuinely believed that she may never feel happiness again, but with every passing day Rana helped change that and her girlfriend had helped to mend her broken heart.

Kate knew that she would never be the same again after losing her brother but with Rana by her side she hoped that maybe she could be even better.

“So, when are you going to do it?” Jenny asks excitedly.

“Soon, very soon.” Kate replies eagerly. “I don’t think I can wait much longer to be honest!”

“Well, what about tomorrow?” Jenny replies easily and Kate’s eyes widen.

“What? Tomorrow! No, no, that’s way too soon! I need to plan everything and make sure everything is perfect. I can’t mess up on this Jenny, it has to be perfect.” Kate responds panicked. Yes she couldn’t wait to pop the question and make Rana her fiancée but she also needed to make sure that everything was perfect and the last thing she wanted was to mess this up because she was too impatient and rushed into it.

“Oh don’t you worry sweetheart, you leave everything to me! You just make sure that you look beautiful and you have that ring.” Jenny beams happily, the cogs already turning in her brain about how she is going to help her step-daughter make this proposal the best night of their lives.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the finish line! The next chapter will be the last one, so I just want to say a big big thank you to everyone for reading and a special thank you to those who have continued to comment and kudos throughout. It really means a lot!
> 
> See you next time for the ending :)


	25. Chapter 25

Kate sighs loudly in contentment despite the loud ringing of her girlfriend’s early morning alarm buzzing on their bedside table. She smiles when she hears Rana let out a mixture of a whimper and a groan.

“Is it morning already? Why did I agree to go back to work again?” Rana mutters tiredly and Kate’s smile widens, her eyes staying glued shut. “What are you smiling for? I thought you’d be mad that I’ve woken you up from all my snooze hits.”

“Maybe I’m smiling because it means you’re leaving and I get to starfish alone in this bed for the rest of morning?” Kate grins, her eyes still closed.

“Hey!” She hears Rana gasp but doesn’t miss the smile in her voice. She doesn’t have to open her eyes to know when Rana is smiling. “I’ll remember this my next day off when you have to work.”

“Babe, with my job it’s highly unlikely I’ll ever have to get up this early.”

Rana pouts because she knows Kate is right. When her alarm goes off yet again she groans and leans forward to switch it off. She’s up and awake now, and if she doesn’t move soon she’ll be late and she doesn’t think she can bare Moira’s disdain if she was.

She presses a kiss to Kate’s forehead before climbing out of bed and reaching for one of her crutches. Luckily for her, her leg has almost healed so she can manage with just the one crutch while she is wandering around the flat.

By the time she showers (it takes extra long with a cast) and also gets changed into presentable clothing, Kate’s already out of bed and in the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee.

“What are you doing up?” Rana asks surprised but takes the coffee gratefully.

“I figured you’d need coffee.” Kate shrugs with a smile.

“What happened to starfishing the bed?” Rana teases.

“That can wait for another day,” Kate smirks. “If you give me ten minutes I’ll walk you over.”

Rana shakes her head. “You don’t have to do that, I am capable you know.”

“I know,” Kate rolls her eyes before pressing her lips against Rana’s in a soft loving kiss. “I just worry about you, what if you trip and fall? Doubt there’d be many people about to help you at this hour.”

“Morning commuters.” Rana points out with a grin. “There are people whose earliest shifts start before 11!”

“Hey!” Kate slaps Rana on the arm. “Sometimes I start early…”

“Hmm,” Rana muses amused.

“You come make comments like that to me when you’ve been up on you’re feet all evening at midnight on a Saturday night and you’re still sweeping floors and wiping tables down.” Kate replies pointedly and Rana laughs and nods her head in agreement.

“Ok, fair point! No hate.” She kisses Kate again for good measure before playfully slapping her backside. “Go get dressed then or you’ll make me late!”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kate smirks as she hurriedly walks into their bedroom. She lets out a breath and discreetly closes the door behind her, Rana now occupied with her coffee and yesterdays newspaper that Craig left out on the kitchen counter.

She heads to her drawers at her side of the bed and opens the bottom drawer, lifting up some old clothes and pulling out the small box she purchased weeks ago.

Her stomach erupts with butterflies as she opens the box and stares at the ring for a moment before fearing Rana seeing and slamming it back shut. She lets out another deep breath and puts the box back, knowing that she will be coming back for that later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was relieved when the clock struck 12 meaning she had finished her first shift back. She had agreed that while she was recovering she would ease back into things so part-time was the only option. She wouldn’t be back until the day after tomorrow and she was glad for it – she forgot about how boring the admin side of things could be and it was even worse doing it without the break of seeing patients in between.

She grabbed her crutches and left as quick as physically possible in her state and made her way towards the Rovers. She had text Kate earlier to say that her shift finished at 12:30 rather than 12pm, she hated the fact that she lied but it was only a little one and it was very much needed.

Rana had something important to do, something which she had been planning on doing for a little while now but kept on chickening out. She even tried yesterday, but her nerves got the better of her and she stopped herself.

Today though she felt a hell of a lot more confident.

She just hoped the answer would be yes.

When she walked into the Rovers Johnny was stood by the bar cleaning a table and Rana steels herself before hobbling his way.

“Hiya!”

Johnny turns around surprised, his smile widening when he sees who it is. “Oh hello love, two days in a row? This is a nice surprise.” He kisses Rana on the cheek in greeting and pulls back. “Do ya want a drink?”

“Um no thank you, I’m not stopping.” Rana replies politely but before she can say anything Jenny appears from the back room and looks at her surprised.

“Rana! What are you doing here? I thought you were at work.” Jenny smile’s widely and if Rana didn’t know any better she would have thought it was forced.

Rana looks at her amused. “I was but just finished.”

“Oh…Kate said…never mind. Uh, do you want a drink?”

“No thank you, actually I was just-”

Rana is interrupted again by the sound of someone’s phone ringing. Jenny straightens up with recognition. “Oh, that’s mine! Better get it,” she prances off back into the back room and Rana watches as Johnny stares after her with a loving smile.

“So…” He eventually brings his attention back to present company. “If you’re not here for a drink, what can I do for ya love?”

“Well you see…” Rana shifts nervously. “There’s something I need to ask you.” Johnny leans against the bar with a kind smile as he waits patiently for her to continue. “Well…you know that I love Kate, more than anything in the world.”

“Course,” Johnny nods with a soft smile.

“And well…after everything that has happened lately, you know, the accident and everything well…it’s made me realise – she’s the one.” Rana says the final part with confidence despite her palms sweating and her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest.

Johnny grins, “that’s beautiful sweetheart. Now, what did you want to ask?”

Rana lets out a shaky breath. “For Kate’s hand in marriage.”

Rana watches as Johnny’s face turns in shock and she her stomach immediately twists with panic. “Look if you need time to think about it then I’m-”

“No, no.” Johnny’s lips twitch into a smile as her cuts her off. “Rana, I’d be proud for you to marry my daughter.”

“Really?” Rana breathes out relieved.

“Yes, really! C’mere!” He wraps his arm around her quickly, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Of course you’ve got my blessing!” He laughs happily.

“Thank you,” Rana grins as she pulls back, feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted from her shoulders. “This stays between me and you, ok?”

“No worries!” Johnny agrees excitedly. “So, when do you plan on doing it?”

Rana motions down to her leg. “As soon as this damn thing comes off and I’m able to bend down on one knee. I want to do it properly.”

Johnny grins proudly, his cheeks tinted red. “Well I for one can’t wait for you to officially become my daughter-in-law, not that I don’t already see you as family.” He finishes just as they hear footsteps getting closer.

“So!” Jenny appears out of the back room with a smile and Johnny and Rana do their best to act normal. “What have I missed?”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“What do you mean she’s in the pub? I’ve been waiting in the Medical Centre for the last ten minutes.” Kate rises to her feet in the busy waiting room as she speaks to Jenny on the phone, glaring at Moira who never bothered to let her know that Rana had for some reason finished her shift early. “Just…just keep her there. I’m coming now.” She rushes out and spots Tim leaning against his cab with his arms folded. “Tim, sorry, Rana’s just in The Rovers and I’ll be right with you, I’ll tell my Dad and Jenny to get you a couple of rounds in tonight if you can hold on another ten minutes?”

Tim shrugs easily, his eyes lighting up at the sound of free beer. “Of course love, I’ll wait right here.”

Kate hurriedly crosses the road before rushing inside The Rovers, immediately finding Rana sitting at a table by the bar with Johnny.

“Hey!” She greets a little too loudly and is dismayed to see Rana is sitting with a full glass of orange juice. “What are you doing here? I’ve been waiting in the Medical Centre for you.”

“What?” Rana looks up at her surprised. “I thought you were working…”

“No, I uh…I got a shift swap, last minute.” Kate waves her off nervously. “How come you got out of work early?”

For a split second Kate thinks Rana looks like a deer caught in the headlights but her face switches back to normal before she can think too much into it.

“I got my shift mixed up,” Rana explains. “Turns out it was 12 I finished. Must be those meds, making me ditzy.”

“Came and kept me company she did,” Johnny grins and Kate nods still a bit put off by the slight change of plans. “We’re about to get lunch actually if you want to join?”

“Lunch? What?” Kate glances nervously at Jenny who is staring at her with wide eyes. “I uh…I’ll join you in a sec.” she quickly walks towards the bar where Jenny is waiting for her. “This is going wrong already. Their getting lunch!”

“Kate relax,” Jenny lowers her voice. “They arent getting lunch, Johnny put in an order for a couple of hot pots but it has been completely ignored. Trust me, this is just a tiny hitch. Did you check into the hotel ok?”

Kate nods, biting on her lip anxiously. “Yes, thank you.”

“Ok, good.” Jenny speaks determinedly. “You’re table is booked at DeLuca’s for 8:30 and I have a taxi booked to arrive at the hotel at 8.”

“Ok. Ok.” Kate nods nervously.

“Kate love, trust me.” She leans across the bar and takes Kate’s hand firmly. “Everything is in order. It’s going to be perfect.” Kate nods and turns to look at Rana who is laughing at one of her Dad’s bad jokes.

“Thank you Jenny, I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

“It’s been my pleasure. Now go on, your spa afternoon at the hotel won’t wait!”

“Yeah you’re right.” Kate nods eagerly and takes a deep breath.

“Go on,” Jenny urges her. “Your future wife is waiting.”

Kate smiles and lets out another breath before nervously heading back towards Rana’s table. “Hey,” she greets her with a smile. “So uh…can we reschedule lunch? I actually have some plans.”

“What? What plans?” Rana asks puzzled.

“It’s a surprise,” she grins and reaches out her hand. “Come on.”

Rana blinks surprised but her lips twitch into a smile. “Ok?” She lets Kate help her onto her feet. “Rain check Johnny?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Johnny smiles while standing up. “Enjoy your afternoon.”

“Oh she will.” Kate smirks and Rana looks at her intrigued.

“What are you up too?” She questions suspiciously and Kate’s smile widens as she opens the door for Rana and follows her outside.

“You’ll see.” She pats her backside and motions to Tim who winks and opens the taxi door for her. Rana again glances at Kate surprised but follows her instructions and gets into the taxi.

Kate takes these few seconds to compose herself before walking around to the other side and climbing out.

She just hopes everything goes to plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just as Kate predicted, Rana was over moon with her surprise spa day. As soon as they arrived to the hotel, Kate led them to the leisure floor and the girls were treated to massages and a sauna room before getting their nails and hair done.

Rana was well and truly surprised.

Step one: complete.

“You are the best!” Rana grins with delight as she slips one of her arms out her crutch to wrap around Kate’s neck and pull her in for a slow loving kiss. “Have I told you today how in love with you I am?”

Kate smiles against Rana’s lips, her heart rate speeding up from her girlfriends loving words. “Once or twice.” She winks before kissing her again. “I figured after everything that’s happened we deserved to have an evening to ourselves.”

“Oh an evening?” Rana blinks surprised, her eyes lighting up even more. “You have something else planned?”

  
“I do,” Kate grins wrapping her arms even tighter around her. “There’s a room booked upstairs, got an hour or so for an outfit change and a top up of our make up before a change of scenery.”

“What?” Rana gasps shocked. “You booked a room? Here?”

“I did.” Kate grins. “Come on,” she drops a quick kiss to her lips before pulling back. “This way,” she winks and Rana’s cheeks hurt from how wide she is smiling.

Kate can barely contain her nerves and Rana her excitement as they walk out of the lift and towards the room. Kate explains that she had already checked them in and brought some spare clothes while Rana was at work.

“I hope you don’t mind that I picked out your outfit, but trust me, you’re going to look absolutely beautiful.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Rana grins as she lets Kate unlock the door, she leads her through and Rana’s smile widens as she looks around the lavish room. “Wow this room is amazing!”

“I know,” Kate beams, “and don’t even worry about the money. Jenny knows the manager here so she got it cheap, insisted that we didn’t pay a penny.”

“What?” Rana gasps shocked. “Serious?”

“Yeah,” Kate grins. “I’ve told her she’s got a night in the bistro on me.”

“Well if she ever wants to skip the queue in the medical centre, send her my way.” Rana jokes and Kate lets out a laugh.

However Rana’s smile drops when she spots her familiar looking hand bag on the floor by the bed. “Oh…you brought that bag?”

Kate looks up at Rana as she starts to unpack their nightwear for later on. “Yeah, I thought it was one of your favourites?”

“Yeah, it is.” Rana forces a smile as she hurries towards it and opens it up to find her toiletries inside and her favourite make up and necessities. She glances at Kate who is pre-occupied on her phone before rummaging inside. “Did you empty it before you packed it?”

“No,” Kate replies without looking up. “It was already empty I think.”

Rana bites on her lip and unzips the inside pocket, her shoulders dropping in relief when she sees the ring still safely stored in it’s box. Luckily for her, it seems like Kate hadn’t found the ring and Rana immediately feels better. That was close, far too close.

“I’m going to run a bath, want to join?” Kate wiggles her eyebrows.

“Sure, you can hold my cast up so it doesn’t get wet.” Rana teases and Kate laughs before heading into the bathroom.

Rana lets out another relieved sigh and brings out the box discreetly. She opens it up, staring down at the ring with butterflies in her stomach before quickly slamming it shut again and storing it back to its safe place. She needs to think of a safer more secure place to store it when they go back home tomorrow. She can’t risk Kate finding this so until she is ready to propose this ring was going to stay by her side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was well and truly blown away.

Kate had booked them a table in a fancy restaurant with roses and even a violinist while they browsed the menu. It was the most romantic evening of Rana’s life and she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

“Kate, this is amazing.” Rana smiles happily, clutching Kate’s hand tightly as the two finish off their deserts. “You are amazing, I can’t believe you organised all of this.”

“Well, I had help.” Kate admits with a soft smile. “But I’m glad you like it, I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

“It has been perfect, it is perfect. You are perfect.” Rana smiles as she leans forward for a kiss.

Kate’s heart is pounding. She doesn’t think she has ever felt so nervous, all she wanted is for this night to go well and so far it has been. Jenny was right, every detail was planned to perfection and Kate knows she owes her a lot for helping her with pulling this off.

But now it was getting time for the most important part. This whole night has been building up to this moment and Kate was petrified that something would go wrong.

“Hey, are you ok?” Rana looks at her concerned. “You’re shaking?”

Kate suddenly felt hot, too hot. “Yeah sorry I’m fine. It’s really hot in here don’t you think? Shall we go?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rana nods and looks around trying to catch the eye of a waiter.

“Don’t worry about the bill, it’s all sorted.” Kate winks at her and Rana looks at her surprised yet again. “Come on,” Kate holds out her hand and helps Rana to her feet. Rana decided to just bring one crutch out tonight, it kind of ruined her outfit a little but she still needed that help to walk properly on her feet.

Kate had decided between their mains and desert that she wasn’t going to propose to Rana in the restaurant. It looked amazing, with the roses and the lighting but as the night went on she wanted it to just be the two of them. She knew that they weren’t far from the canal, and Kate knew a spot that looked beautiful at night. It also helped that it was bonfire night coming up and she knew there was a fireworks display that would be near by that would make it look even more romantic.

“How’s your leg? Is it hurting?” Kate asks because her girlfriends health came before everything and she needed to know that she was up to it before taking her to their final stop of the night.

“No it’s fine,” Rana admits. “Physiotherapy has been a dream for it, it’s so much better. In fact, I was hoping to lose this damn cast in a week or so.”

“Really?” Kate asks surprised as they walk out into the cold Manchester air. “That’s quicker than I thought.”

“Are you kidding? I feel like I have had this damn thing forever. It’s a pain in the arse.” Rana laughs as she links her spare arm through Kate’s and they slowly start to walk down the street. “Anyway, what’s next? Do you want to go for a drink or shall we head straight back to the hotel? I can think of a few fun ideas to do on that big bed in there.” She smirks, nudging her hip against Kate’s.

“That sounds perfect,” Kate admits but she’s too nervous to fully take note of Rana’s words. “How about a quick walk first? I could do with some air. We could watch some fireworks too.”

“Yeah sure,” Rana agrees easily. “Are you sure you’re ok? You look a little flushed.” The nurse in her comes out as she studies Kate’s appearance.

“No, no. I’m fine honest, it was just hot in there. Come on.” Kate forces a smile and the two walk slowly through the city towards Kate’s spot. They cross a small bridge and walk along the pathway, the canal to their left and a park to their right. Kate’s glad that it’s not raining for once and looks up at the sky where fireworks are setting off in the air left right and centre.

She brings them to a stop, near a park bench and offers if Rana wants to sit down and rest for a moment. Rana shakes her head no, insisting that she’s fine and Kate takes a breath.

This is it.

“Um…Rana…” she turns to face her girlfriend who is smiling back obliviously. Apart from the loud bangs from the fireworks, it’s quiet where they are. Kate spots a couple across the field looking up at the sky watching the fireworks but apart from them there’s no one else around.

It’s perfect.

“Oh wow, Kate look at that one!” Rana points out into the distance distracted by the fireworks going on.

“Beautiful.” Kate admires not taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Rana turns back to face Kate with a smile and her breath hitches in her throat from the intense look on Kate’s face as she watches her.

“Rana,” Kate begins again, letting out a shaky breath. “I love you more than anything in this world. You’ve seen me at my lowest and you didn’t walk away-”

“We make a great team,” Rana cuts her off with a grin and Kate nods in agreement and takes one of Rana’s hands in her own.

“Exactly, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I can’t wait for our future together, to be by each other’s side. Which is why,” she pulls out the box from her pocket and opens it up.

Rana gasps loudly.

“Kate, no, no, no stop!” Rana cuts her off panicked and Kate’s eyes widen, her heart stopping.

“What?” She wheezes out shocked. She feels her eyes stinging with tears already. She knew it was too good to be true. Rana was going to say no.

“You can’t propose.” Rana shakes her head furiously and pulls her hand back. Kate’s jaw hangs loosely, words completely lost on her. “Because, well…” Rana ruffles through her bag and Kate gasps when she sees it. “I was planning on proposing to you!”

Kate lets out a laugh, a mixture of relief and joy and both girls erupt into a fit of giggles.

“I was waiting until this damn cast came off so I was able to get down on one knee,” Rana explains as a tear falls from her eye.

Kate laughs again and holds out the ring. “I don’t care about that.” She grins while shaking her head. Both girls look at each other wide smiles and their faces full of emotion.

“You go first,” Rana urges her nervously.

“No you go.” Kate urges back.

“Together?” Rana suggests and Kate nods happily.

Both girls take a breath before speaking in unison.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

They both squeal with delight as Rana launches herself into Kate’s arms. Kate wraps her arms around her tightly and lifts her up into the air before gently placing her back down and pressing her lips against hers in a hard emotional kiss.

She pulls back and both girls excitedly remove their rings from their boxes and slide the rings onto each other’s fingers with shaky excited hands.

“I can’t believe this!”  Kate admits excitedly. “This is the best night of my life.”

“And mine.” Rana agrees happily as she kisses Kate again. The two girls move to the park bench and sit down, their arms wrapped around each other as they look up at the fireworks going off around them.

“This is just the beginning.” Kate whispers into Rana’s ear.

“The beginning of forever.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to end with some cheese! Big big big thank you to everyone for reading and an even bigger thank you to everyone for your feedback :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. I’m debating back and forth over writing a sequel, let me know if you’d like to see something more, all ideas are welcome!
> 
> Thank you again :)


End file.
